


Встань и сражайся

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что важнее всего, они не забрали.<br/>И ради этого стоит сражаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встань и сражайся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wake Up and Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5556) by gaelicspirit. 



> Автор:  **gaelicspirit**  
>  Оригинал (английский): [gaelicspirit.livejournal.com/121706.html](http://gaelicspirit.livejournal.com/121706.html) и далее  
> Переводчик: Кана Го  
> Рейтинг: PG-13 за язык  
> Дисклеймер: они не мои. Жалость-то какая. Легендами я манипулировала так, чтобы подчинить их своим злодейским писательским целям. Можете поблагодарить thruterryseyes за монстра в начале истории. У нее вообще талант к придумыванию монстров.   
> Спойлеры: пятый сезон, после 5-16 «Обратная сторона Луны».  
> Предупреждения: упоминания пыток (со времен пребывания Дина в аду).  
> Далее следуют благодарности разным людям за фанмикс, трейлер и т.п. (прим. переводчика)

_Есть шрамы, которые я прячу;_

_Есть призраки, о которых я не рассказываю._

_Есть шкафы, которые я не собираюсь открывать,_

_Но они все равно открыты._

« _Come Undone_ » _Джексон_ _Уотерс_

***

**Часть первая: Нападение**

**_Пирр, Южная Дакота_ **

В ушах звенело, от угасающего костра несло серой, угли испускали дрожащий неоновый свет. Легкие отозвались болью, когда он попытался выкашлять воздух, который будто застрял в них. Он неуклюже потряс головой: картинка перед глазами тормозила на несколько секунд. Слева что-то мелькнуло, и он дернулся, пытаясь заставить непослушное тело развернуться и встретить угрозу. Но рядом оказалась не жуткая тварь, которую они преследовали – лицо Сэма то обретало четкость, то выплывало из фокуса, тускнеющие отсветы огня окрашивали его в красный. Губы брата двигались, выговаривая слово, имя…его имя.

\- …е нормально? Дин!

\- В…п…рядке.

Где пистолет? Нужно найти пистолет.

\- Давай, поднимайся. Я тебя держу.

Сэм держал крепко, поспешно и настойчиво обхватив пальцами Диново плечо.

\- Я сам, - огрызнулся Дин, поднимаясь на колени и выдернув руку.

Комната кружилась, заставляя его покачиваться. Дин выпростал руку и оперся о стену, царапая неуклюжими пальцами искрошившийся цемент.

\- Тебя задело?

Будто в ответ, левое бедро кольнуло, и Дин зашипел от неожиданности. Ворча, он ответил коротким «Угу». Или думал, что ответил. Он не был уверен, подчиняется ли рот.

\- Дай посмотрю, - приказал Сэм, и огонь погас окончательно.

\- Нормально и так, - Дин оттолкнул руки брата и снова ударился об стену.

Почему Сэм здесь? Разве Дин не отправил его в другую сторону? Он не должен был и близко к этой твари подходить. Бедро Дина надавило на что-то твердое…знакомой формы. Пошарив пальцами по грязному полу, он нащупал свой сорок пятый, заряженный серебряными пулями с выгравированными на них печатями, которые должны были положить конец короткому, но смертоносному господству ужаса нерезита. Успокоив дыхание, Дин схватил пистолет и снова уперся рукой в стену (штукатурка осыпалась по краям), чтобы подняться на ноги.

\- Дин…

\- Сэм, довольно! – от его тона, резкого и грубого, Сэм отшатнулся на шаг. - Куда делась тварь?

\- Удрала, - ответил брат. – Швырнула тебя об стенку и смылась.

В темноте заброшенной больницы Дин едва видел Сэма. Когда пламя погасло, стойкая вонь твари вернулась, и ему пришлось прижать тыльную сторону ладони к губам. В воздухе повисли тяжелые запахи мокрой шерсти и сточных вод, которые стены оставленного здания только усиливали. Дин сморгнул с ресниц пыль и взглянул за спину Сэма, вдоль темного коридора.

\- Почему она удрала? – вслух удивился он.

Первый выстрел должен был попасть в тварь. Ей надо передохнуть, собраться с силами.

\- Дин, если она тебя задела, надо святой водой промыть, - процедил Сэм сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Хочешь сделаться маяком для демонов со всей округи или как?

\- Придержи коней, профессор, а? – Дин закашлялся, сгорбив плечи и пытаясь отвлечься от вони, к которой брат, кажется, уже привык. Потом он полез в стоящую в ногах сумку и схватил последний факел. – Нерезиты не могут пометить, пока не укусят. Этот меня не кусал, а значит, всё нормально.

Освободив верхушку факела, Дин стукнул его основанием о стену, выбив красноватое пламя. Он оттолкнулся от стены, не обращая внимания на ноющую боль за глазницами. Рявканье, которое издавали нерезиты, было беззвучным, зато вибрировало в воздухе, моментально оглушая и сбивая с толку жертву. Дину потребовалось больше времени, чем он думал, чтобы прийти в себя, попав под такую волну. Ясное дело, от удара о бетонную стену легче не стало.

\- Давай. Я помогу, - мягко сказал Сэм и потянулся за сумкой.

\- Я сам, - буркнул Дин и упрямо оттолкнул сумку из-под рук брата. – Что ты вообще тут делаешь?

\- Услышал выстрелы, - Сэм выпрямился. – Вернулся оттуда, куда ты меня отправил, и увидел, как эта тварь вмазалась в тебя…

\- Сильный…ублюдок, - Дин поймал испытующий взгляд брата и чуть отвернулся, потирая налитый болью затылок. – Погнали за ним.

\- Но…Дин, господи боже. Отдохни минутку, - Сэм попытался тронуть его за руку. – Ты только что едва стену собой не проломил. Отдышись хоть.

\- Нету у нас минутки, Сэм, - Дин решительно отдернул руку: когда брат сдерживал его хоть чуть-чуть, он буквально задыхался. – Мы в логове этой твари, и она не хочет, чтобы мы здесь оставались.

\- Ты знал, где он был, еще до того, как мы вошли, - упрекнул Сэм. – Потому-то и отправил меня в другое крыло, да?

Пропустив слова Сэма мимо ушей, Дин всмотрелся в уходящий в темноту коридор:

\- Тварь, должно быть, туда удрапала, - и собрался идти в том направлении, куда, как он рассудил, убежал нерезит.

\- Подожди! – Сэм схватил его за руку.

Дин выдернул руку, сощурившись от острого в замкнутом пространстве света факела. Сэма вообще здесь быть не должно. Сэму полагалось обыскивать другое крыло.

\- Чувак, не надо было тебе сюда приходить, - проворчал Дин. – Я хотел, чтобы ты был…

В безопасности. Слово обожгло горло, и он отвернулся и зашагал по коридору.

\- Не уходи, Дин! – крикнул Сэм.

Дин, полуобернувшись, искоса глянул на изукрашенное потом и грязью лицо брата:

\- Ну что, Сэм? Чего тебе?

Воздух, дрожащий между ними от злого нетерпения, можно было потрогать. Сэм поднял сумку с оружием и перекинул ремень через плечо, слегка наклонил голову, подыскивая слова:

\- Дин, что мы вообще тут делаем?

Дин развернулся полностью, выгнул бровь:

\- Ты забыл про монструозную псину, которая носится по округе и делает из людей идеальную цель для демонов?

Он развернулся, ясно давая понять, что объяснения окончены.

\- Почему ты не поговоришь со мной?

Дин застонал:

\- Потому что у нас тут типа _охота_ , Сэм.

\- Да _знаю_ я! – рявкнул Сэм.

Дин услышал, как сумка ударилась о пол, и оставшееся в ней оружие глухо бряцнуло об цемент. Сэм тяжело втянул воздух, и Дин понял, что самое время готовиться к одной из его вечно накатывающих в самое неподходящее время вспышек гнева. Брат вообще был асом, когда дело касалось самого неподходящего времени.

\- Вчера у нас тоже была работа - призрак в Де-Мойн [1]. А два дня назад – вервольф в Омахе [2], напряженно проговорил Сэм, подходя ближе.

\- Ага, Сэм. Весь Ад с цепи сорвался. А до тебя не дошло? – Дин развернулся и поднял факел, чтобы найти сумку с оружием, которую бросил брат.

Вонь нерезита выветривалась, что означало, что им придется начинать охоту на проклятую тварь с самого начала.

Сэм шагнул вперед, покрыв оставшееся между ними расстояние, и остановился, едва ли не касаясь:

\- Почему ты так упорно пытаешься оставить меня не у дел?

Вопрос заставил Дина вскинуть глаза:

\- Что?

Сэм сжал губы в ниточку:

\- Ты не хочешь разговаривать о том, что случилось в…Раю, - он проговорил последнее слово так, как будто оно слишком тяжелое. – И ты с головой ушел в охоту, как будто сам по себе. Как будто хочешь…избавиться от меня или как-то так.

Дин отвернулся, глядя в коридор, по которому – он был уверен – улепетнул нерезит после того, как наскочил и вмазал его в стену. Сэм молчал, обеспечив на пару секунд благословенную тишину, а у Дина мысли с грохотом катались в саднящем черепе.

\- Я не хочу от тебя избавляться, - неожиданно для себя мягко проговорил он.

\- Хорошо, - со вздохом облегчения ответил Сэм. – Я знаю, что говорю. Мы найдем выход.

\- Я уже знаю, где выход, - Дин снова поднял потрескивающий факел. – Вон туда пойдем и прибьем ублюдка.

\- Я не про тот выход, - вздохнул Сэм, махнув рукой в сторону грязного коридора. – Я про…всю эту заварушку с сосудами. Пропавший Бог. Апокалипсис. Ангелы-мудаки.

\- А, - боль, цепляющая сердце смутным чувством измены при слове «сосуд», давно превратилась в злость. – Ты про _это_.  

Амулет оказался бесполезен. Бога нельзя найти, потому что Он не хочет, чтобы его нашли. Человечеству крышка, потому что Винчестеры не скажут «да».

\- Я не думаю, что существует выход, Сэм.

Факел начал угасать. Она стояли на одном месте слишком долго; головная боль ослабла до глухого шума, ныла нога. Но Сэм еще не закончил.

\- Он существует. Ты просто…тебе надо…поверить, Дин.

Гнев, что поднялся внутри, был горячее факела в руке Дина.

\- Поверить? – он напружинился, сжав челюсти, и заиграл желваками, стискивая зубы, чтобы не пропустить поток слов, которые хотелось обрушить на брата. – Во что? Кас не может нам помочь.

Дин шагнул ближе, давая волю ярости, и Сэм напрягся.

\- Ангелы готовы скормить нас своей треклятой войне. Бог попивает коктейли на пляже. Во что мне остается верить?

Сэм твердо смотрел на него:

\- В нас.

Дин фыркнул и мотнул головой.

\- В нас, - повторил он с сомнением и недоверием в голосе.

\- Да, - Сэм раздувал ноздри и поджимал губы, борясь с эмоциями, потом резко ткнул брата пальцем в грудь. – В тебя и меня. Ты же сам говорил, старик. Мы помогаем друг другу оставаться людьми.

\- Ну да, - оскалился Дин. – Это было еще до того, как я понял, что лучшие дни в твоей жизни, были худшими в моей.

\- Так нечестно, - Сэм отшатнулся.

\- Ещё бы.

Он не хотел так говорить. Он даже сам не понимал, что думает об этом. Но как только слова слетели с языка и в зловещем свете угасающего пламени черты Сэма исказила боль, Дин почувствовал укол мрачного удовлетворения, который заглушил резь, терзающую его со времен маленького путешествия на Небеса.

Они молча стояли, и мерцающее пламя возвращало к жизни противоречивые эмоции. Сэм хотел сказать еще что-то, но…

Сначала в ноздри ударила вонь, от которой к горлу подступила желчь. Дин увидел, как ужас выжигает всё выражение из глаз Сэма, когда тот понял, что означает этот смрад. Тело инстинктивно приготовилось к драке, а Сэм полуобернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что творится за спиной. Нерезит был не в глубине коридора, как думал Дин…ну или сначала был, а потом обошел по кругу, чтобы напасть на них. Тварь смахивала на собаку – крупнее, чем домашний пес, мышцы так двигались на костях, будто к ним вовсе не прикреплялись. Ноги были толщиной с Динову руку, когти цокали по цементному полу. Крохотные глазки – точечки отраженного света – от факела отсвечивали красным. Рот сверкал двойным рядом бритвенно-острых зубов, и с челюстей полилась слюна, когда тварь открыла пасть для оглушительного беззвучного рявканья.

Воздух вокруг братьев содрогнулся почти видимыми волнами, и они беспомощно зажали уши в инстинктивной попытке защититься. Дин выронил факел, пламя попало на рассыпанные по пустому залу обломки и перекинулось на них. Оглушенный, со слезящимися от окутавшего их дыма глазами, Дин увидел, как Сэм падает на колени. Он шатнулся в сторону, пьяно привалился к стене, но два десятка лет тренировок оживили мышечную память и заставили его тянуться к брату.

\- Сэм! – выдохнул он, чувствуя, что голос едва повинуется.

Прижав ладонь к виску, Сэм неуклюже пробирался вперед, к сумке с оружием. Дин возился с пистолетом, пытаясь поднять его и прицелиться в один из трех образов чудовища перед глазами. Но не успел он спустить курок, как нерезит снова рявкнул. Вскрикнув от ошеломляющего укола боли, Дин упал на колени, запоздало сообразив, что вместе с ладонями прижимает к голове пистолет. Сморгнув дымку перед глазами, он увидел, что Сэм скорчился на полу, выбросив вперед руку и  продолжая пальцами тянуться к сумке.

В какой-то наполненный абсолютной ясностью момент Дин понял, _что_ сейчас случится и как он беспомощен против этого. Мерзкая вонь затопила их, и нерезит, прыгнув, приземлился на скорчившегося на полу Сэма. Мир вокруг будто ударился в галоп, а мысли Дина замедлились, обращая время вспять и проигрывая другие вероятности. Если б они не решили поболтать по душам в пустом холле…если б они продолжали двигаться…продолжали искать…если б Сэм остался в другом коридоре, как Дин сказал ему, и не настаивал на том, чтобы идти за братом…

Крик боли прорезал воздух за две секунды до того, как пули вылетели из пистолета Дина и вошли в бок чудовища. Дин яростно орал без слов и полз вперед, сжав в вытянутой правой руке пистолет, ставший его частью, и продолжая стрелять. Когда он добрался до горы мяса, которая когда-то была нерезитом, тварь полностью загораживала собой Сэма, и он, прижав дуло пистолета к виску чудовища, всадил туда оставшиеся две серебряные пули.

Несколько самых долгих моментов после Колд-Оук было тихо. Дин слышал только собственное рваное заполошное дыхание и треск пожирающего мусор пламени. А потом Сэм застонал.

\- Сэмми? – прохрипел Дин и, рыча от натуги, принялся стаскивать тушу нерезита с брата.

Сэм по-прежнему лежал слегка завалившись на бок, раскинув ноги, как будто свалился с неба, и обнимая себя руками. Он снова застонал, когда Дин осторожно перевернул его на спину.

\- Сэм? – Дин выронил пистолет и подсунул ладонь брату под затылок.

Сэм распахнул глаза, Дин заметил в них панику и повернул ему голову как раз вовремя: Сэма вырвало, и желчь смешалась с темной кровью, льющейся из тела чудовища.

\- Тише-тише. Я тебя держу.

Сэм глотнул воздуха и обмяк. Дин приподнял его и устроил, подперев здоровой ногой.  Вполне возможно, приступ повторится: тело Сэма всегда так реагировало на сильную боль.

\- Дай-ка…дай мне взглянуть, - Дин пытался говорить спокойно, хотя сердце колотилось в грудной клетке так, что казалось, Сэм услышит стук костей.

Он провел ладонью по телу брата и похолодел, безошибочно распознав скользкую на ощупь кровь.

\- Хорошо, Сэмми, всё будет хорошо, - слова были пустые, но нужные – хотя бы одному из них.

\- Рука, - выдохнул Сэм, пытаясь не потерять сознание, и посмотрел на Дина глазами, наполненными такой болью, что стало трудно дышать. – Правая.

Пожар разошелся, огонь подбирался всё ближе, поглощая мусор. Дин перевернул руку Сэма, но увидел только в клочья разодранный рукав и пятно крови. Пламя перекинулось на шкуру нерезита, и к отравленному воздуху добавилась еще вонь паленой шерсти. Понимая, что нужно быстрее уходить, Дин поднял брата и привалил к себе, а сам потянулся за сумкой, до которой Сэм так и не добрался. Накинув ремень через голову, он легонько встряхнул Сэма:

\- Братишка, ты еще со мной?

Сэм негромко простонал:

\- Меня сейчас опять стошнит.

\- Подожди с этим, - проворчал Дин и, балансируя на цыпочках, перехватил его под мышки. – Сначала, блин, надо выбраться отсюда.

Сэм пытался помочь, но его длинные ноги подкашивались и не хотели слушаться.

\- Давай, старик, у тебя получится, - пропыхтел Дин, закинул здоровую руку Сэма на плечо и двинулся вперед, волоча за собой брата.

Брат был тяжелый и слишком высокий. Дин качнулся в сторону, споткнувшись в попытке обойти пламя, и рана на бедре выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы напомнить о себе острой болью, на момент выбившей из него дух. Сэм закашлялся от дыма и раненой рукой схватил Дина за рубашку.

\- Вот так, Бигфут, - задыхаясь от натуги, подбодрил Дин. – Надо тебе как-то вес распределить.

Нерезит за их спинами уже пылал. Они кашляли и давились от вони пузырящейся горелой плоти и при свете пожара пробирались по пустынному залу. Дин увидел главный вход в заброшенное здание справа и потащил туда Сэма. Ночной воздух показался пьяняще свежим, а перепад температур после пожара, от которого они улизнули, взбодрил обоих. Дин почувствовал, как Сэм слегка отодвинулся, когда они переступил и порог. Он проволок Сэма через половину заросшей травой парковки, когда тот перестал сдерживать тошноту и сложился пополам. Мышцы его живота резко сокращались под рукой Дина. Дин продолжал держать его, слегка отвернувшись, и глотал свежий воздух. Наконец, Сэм сумел остановиться и обмяк. Дин добрался до края парковки, и они сползли на асфальт, навалившись на ограду из сетки-рабицы, окружающую здание. Сенсорные фонари располагались приблизительно через каждые три метра, но половина давным-давно перегорела, и света они давали мало.

Едва опустив Сэма на землю, Дин позвал на помощь сорванным, сиплым от дыма голосом:

\- Кас!

Сэм лежал с закрытыми глазами, волосы прилипли к покрытой потом коже. Дин опустился перед ним на корточки, снял с плеча сумку и поставил рядом.

\- КАС! Ты мне нужен, черт тебя дери!

\- Он не слышит тебя, - выдавил Сэм. – Не может н-найти нас…

\- Может, - негромко приободрил Дин, стаскивая испорченную куртку, чтобы добраться до раны. – Он перенес нас сюда. Он знает, где мы…или ему чертов джипиэс нужен?! – последние слова он проорал, подняв грязное лицо к пустому черному небу, на котором из-за туч даже звезд видно не было.

Схватив фляжку со святой водой, он свинтил крышечку и без предупреждения вылил содержимое на ряды отметок зубов, украсившие предплечье Сэма двумя точными полукружьями – сверху и снизу. Сэм заорал так, что у Дина всё внутри перевернулось, и инстинктивно попытался отдернуть руку от предмета, причиняющего дополнительную боль. Но Дин держал крепко и продолжал поливать водой следы зубов.

\- Прости, старик, прости. Я должен, понимаешь? Я должен это сделать. Просто потерпи, держись, ладно? Ты замечательно справляешься. Ты справляешься отлично, Сэмми.

Изо рта вылетали слова, Дин чувствовал, как двигаются губы, слышал собственный голос, бормочущий слова утешения, но словно отделился от себя: стоял рядом с их скорченными телами и смотрел, как сжимает фляжку, как над ранами поднимается дымок, а Сэм извивается, будто на него льют кислоту.

\- КАС! – прорычал Дин еще раз.

Он, моргнув, вернулся «в себя», и от этого закружилась голова. Сэм тяжело дышал, упираясь пятками в бетон в инстинктивных попытках отодвинуться, хотя и пытался лежать тихо.

\- Проклятье, - вышел не то вздох, не то всхлип. – Ну где ты?

\- Дин.

Дин вздрогнул и посмотрел направо: Кас стоял там. Выглядел ангел дерганым и растрепанным – больше, чем обычно – но он был здесь. На Дина нахлынуло такое облегчение, что будь он из тех людей, которые возносят благодарственные молитвы, он бы так и сделал, хотя с языка норовило сорваться ругательство.

\- Где ты был, черт побери? – крикнул он, бросив опустевшую фляжку в сумку. – Вытащи нас отсюда и вылечи его! Живо!

Кастиэль смотрел ему в лицо так, будто пытался разглядеть там нечто на порядок глубже, чем Дин мог открыто показать.

\- Кас! – рявкнул Дин, стараясь заставить ангела послушаться при помощи одного только настойчивого тона. – Здоровенная демоническая псина тяпнула Сэма, понимаешь? Ты помогать нам будешь или как?

\- У тебя кровь, - Кас перевел взгляд от его лица к согнутой ноге.

Дин опустил глаза и остро почувствовал боль. Вцепившись пальцами в сетку над головой брата, он поднялся на ноги.

\- Я в порядке. В отличие от Сэма.

Присев на корточки, Кастиэль осмотрел дрожащую изувеченную руку, осторожно приподнял и перевернул. Сэму не грозило истечь кровью, но Дину не нравилось, как выглядит укус: ранки уже распухли, из них медленно сочилась кровь и, смешиваясь со святой водой, каплями висла на волосках.

\- Я не могу… - тихо проговорил Кастиэль.

Дин угрожающе насупился, хотя Кастиэль по-прежнему смотрел на Сэма:

\- Что не можешь?

Кастиэль оглянулся на него через плечо с бескрайней печалью в глазах:

\- Я не могу его исцелить.

\- Что? – недоверчиво переспросил Дин. – Не можешь? Или не хочешь?

Кастиэль уложил руку Сэма ему на живот и встал. Опустил глаза, будто взвешивая слова:

\- В смысле, я знаю, что ты не мог вылечить меня после Аластора…

\- Ты тут не при чем. Сэм тоже, - взглядом оборвал его Кастиэль. – Я мятежник, Дин. Я не… Я уже не тот.

\- Ага, то есть на какую-то левую работу ты нас закинуть можешь, а вылечить, когда дело не выгорело – нет?  - прорычал Дин, бессознательно схватившись за раненое бедро.

\- Сложно объяснить, - выражение его лица было напряженным, губы побелели. – Я всё еще изучаю свои пределы.

Раздраженно разведя руками, Дин оглянулся на брата и встретил полный боли взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век.

\- Ну это просто…просто…бля, потрясающе, Кас! Напомни в следующий раз, чтобы я спросил о твоих пределах перед тем, как сообщишь, что на воле бегает демонская псина.

Кастиэль внезапно посмотрел вверх, потом по сторонам:

\- У нас мало времени.

\- Ясен пень, Шерлок, - огрызнулся Дин. – Этот урод отметил его…

\- От одержимости он защищен, - перебил Кастиэль и снова впился взглядом в лицо Дина, заглядывая в самую глубину. – У вас обоих сигилы на коже.

\- Сиг… Татуировки, в смысле? – тут Сэм застонал, и Дин опустил глаза на него. – Наши татушки защитят нас?

Кастиэль нахмурился, и его сомнение отдалось страхом глубоко в душе.

\- Я могу защитить вас от одержимости, но… - он помедлил, наклонив голову, будто прислушивался. – Нужно убрать отсюда Сэма.

Дин снова развел руками:

\- Если ты готов, чувак, то и я тоже.

\- Я не могу перенести вас и сдерживать их одновременно.

\- Сдерживать их? – Дин неуверенно оглянулся, кожа сделалась липкой от пота.

\- Уведи отсюда брата как можно быстрее, - приказал Кастиэль, схватив Дина за плечи.

У Дина голова пошла кругом. Голос друга стал грубее, стал голосом кого-то другого. Кого-то, кто давно умер. Кого-то, кто изменил его жизнь почти такими же словами. Такими же значимыми словами.

\- Давай, Дин. Пошел!

\- Кас…

\- Найди машину. Езжайте куда-нибудь в безопасное место, - продолжал Кастиэль. – Надо будет провести ритуал, чтобы удержать его в здравом уме.

\- В здравом уме? - Дин осознал, что сам держит Кастиэля за плечи, будто боится потерять равновесие; казалось, что воздух вокруг дрожит, прямо как в присутствии нерезита. – Какого черта ты имеешь в виду под «в здравом уме»?

\- Яд этого существа попадет в его кровоток и сделает Сэма приманкой для демонов…

\- Но ты только что сказал, что наши тат…

\- Меня послушай, Дин! – проревел Кастиэль, и звук его голоса, ударившись в Диновы и так измученные уши, напомнил о присущем даже частично лишенному силы ангелу могуществе. – У Сэма не такая кровь, как у других людей. Из-за контакта с кровью демона она изменилась. Они не могут овладеть им, но по-прежнему могут уничтожить.

Сэма вдруг начало трясти, и Дин отвлекся от серьезного собеседника.

\- Сэмми? – он быстро присел рядом с братом, одну руку положил ему на грудь, другой потянулся к затылку, чтобы успокоить дрожь, и тут сообразил, что воздух действительно дрожит.

И не только воздух, но и сама земля начала дрожать, отчего гремели фонари и шел волнами забор.

\- Какого черта? – прошептал Дин.

Он схватил сумку, перекинул через голову лямку и вытащил обрез. Обрез был заряжен солью, но инстинкт подсказывал, что это всё же лучше, чем ничего. Дин снова встал, поморщившись от боли в ноге.

\- В заборе есть дыра, - сказал Кастиэль. – В паре метров к югу от вас. Бери Сэма. И убирайтесь отсюда.

Проследив за взглядом ангела, Дин поднял глаза: словно облака превратились в масло и начали извиваться. Струи скользкого на вид дыма перевивали друг  друга и приближались с угрожающей скоростью.

\- Сукин сын, - выдохнул Дин, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на дым, который – он знал это – был ордой демонов.

Землю бешено встряхнуло, отчего скорчившийся Сэм завалился на бок, а Кастиэль и Дин пошатнулись. Из облака вырвался низкий рев, будто чудовище показало зубы. Дин вскинул обрез.

\- Ладно. Сейчас потусим, - прошептал он пересохшим ртом, пытаясь охватить взглядом сразу всё.

Сэм закричал, и этот крик без слов взял Дина за душу. Он увидел, что Сэм лежит, выгнув спину, с напряженной шеей, будто его поднимают, подцепив за ребра. Дин сам не заметил, как оказался около брата и беспомощно потянулся к нему. Он не знал, как прекратить это, но хотел, чтобы Сэм перестал.  

Дин склонился над Сэмом, когда демоны нанесли удар.

Дым врезался в братьев, опрокинув их грудой спутанных конечностей, вышибив дыхание и заменив его воплями. Дина бросило на мостовую, приложило лбом об асфальт, и вспыхнувшая боль прошила череп. Дым проволок их по бетону: Сэм был снизу, потом сбоку, потом оказался сверху, и Дин задыхался под его весом. Демоны силились найти вход и злились, потому что входа не было, но продолжали бросаться на них, и змееподобные щупальца пихали, толкали, причиняли боль. При каждом ударе очередной дымной змеи Дин чувствовал, будто его клеймят. Словно ледяной огонь раздирает, метит, срывает защиты. Он знал, что уже ощущал подобное. Ощущал в течение многих лет. И почти потерял себя.

Протестующие вопли Сэма вернули его к реальности, и Дин выстрелил не целясь. Демоны на секунду оставили их в покое и отшатнулись, словно от удара – который, строго говоря, и получили. Дыхание срывалось от боли, кровь сочилась из ссадины на лбу и заливала левый глаз. Дин зарычал от ярости и разрядил второй ствол – демоны отступили еще дальше. Дин столкнул с себя брата и неуверенно сел, не понимая, почему демоны не возобновили атаку.

А потом он увидел Кастиэля. Ангел стоял в клубах черного дыма, разведя в стороны руки и расправив крылья. Дин аж рот открыл. Таким он видел Кастиэля только однажды – в тот день, когда они познакомились. Дин стер кровь и поднялся на колени, глядя, как друг сдерживает демонов.

\- Вот тебе, блин, и пределы, - выдохнул он.

Кастиэль был великолепен.

И тоже дрожал.

\- Уходите, - напряженным голосом велел он.

Дин почувствовал порыв повернуть голову налево, будто невидимая рука схватила его за подбородок. Он поддался порыву и увидел дыру в заборе, о которой говорил ангел. В свалке их проволокло по парковке как раз до нужного места.

«Забери его, Дин».

Дин вздрогнул от неожиданности, потом понял, что голос ангела звучит в голове. Не в первый раз внутри его обосновался чужой голос, но тогда голоса казались насилием над сознанием, а этот чувствовался ласковым касанием, шепотом. Таким тихим, что Дин не был уверен, что услышал слова, пока Кастиэль не заговорил снова.

«Уведи его в безопасное место».

\- А ты? – инстинктивно вырвалось у Дина.

«КАС!»

Он словно подумал заглавными буквами, слово тяжело осело в голове.

Приказы Кастиэля не оставляли места для возражений. Дин взял брата за плечи и подтянул вверх:

\- Давай, Сэмми. Помоги мне немножко.

Сэм еще дрожал, но приподнялся, подобрал под себя ноги и оттолкнулся от земли. Подперев брата собой, Дин закинул его руку на плечо. Потом он оглянулся на Кастиэля и подумал, что образ ангела, вставшего на их защиту на пути орды демонов, навсегда отпечатается у него перед глазами.

Сэм стонал, когда Дин тащил их обоих через дыру в заборе, а потом вытолкнул на безлюдную улицу. Заставляя Сэма держаться на пределе тающих сил, Дин непрерывно бормотал ободряющую бессмыслицу, пока они ковыляли вперед в поисках машины, чтобы убраться так далеко от заброшенной больницы, мертвого нерезита и роя демонов, как только возможно.

\- Я тебя держу, Сэмми. Я не отдам тебя им, старик, обещаю, - натужно шептал он, непрерывно прочесывая взглядом пустую улицу. – Я вытащу нас отсюда…просто надо найти машину и…ехать…к Бобби, - он почти улыбнулся внезапно вспыхнувшей догадке. – Мы поедем к Бобби. Спрячем тебя в бункере. Будешь там в безопасности. Выясним, что за ритуал.

\- Дин, - простонал Сэм, его ноги подкосились.

\- Нет, нет, НЕТ, Сэм!

Дин перехватил брата крепче. Мышцы спины взвыли от такого обращения, нога пылала. Он чувствовал, как под джинсами из порезов на бедре течет свежая кровь.

\- Тебе нельзя отрубаться на  мне. Понял? Ты не отрубишься на мне. Не сейчас. Я скажу, когда можно. Понял меня? Сэм?

\- Ага, - Сэм заставил себя двигаться, уронил голову набок, к голове Дина, да так и оставил.

 Дин сморгнул с глаз кровь. Хотелось освободить руку и вытереть глаза, но он боялся отпускать брата. После пережитой драки кружилась голова. Надо убираться отсюда, подлечиться, и только потом разбираться с ритуалом, а не то они оба будут не в состоянии пробыть в сознании достаточно долго, чтобы спасти Сэма от безумия.

Рев демонов и дрожь земли, словно при землетрясении, с пройденным расстоянием утихали. Дин дрожал от напряжения, и чувство отделения от себя нахлынуло снова.  Каждая мысль была приправлена ругательством, терпение испарилось. Ему даже не хватало энергии продолжать бормотать утешения, чтобы удержать брата в сознании. Когда побитая, заросшая сорняками обочина начала казаться вполне заманчивым местом, чтобы там и остаться, Дин увидел её.

Машину.

Типа того.

Это была ржавая оранжевая «Нова», но  она имела четыре колеса, была припаркована перед домом с темными окнами и практически умоляла позаимствовать себя на покататься.

\- Ты видишь? Видишь её, Сэм? Сейчас мы отсюда уедем.

Сэм не ответил. Если б он хотя бы частично не держал себя на ногах, Дин мог бы поспорить, что брат без сознания. Затаив дыхание, Дин приблизился к дверце на стороне заднего пассажирского сиденья, потянул за ручку и вздохнул с облегчением, когда петли громко скрипнули и дверь поддалась. Заглянув в салон, Дин увидел мусор, смятые пакеты от фаст-фуда и рваные издания «Auto Week » [3], разбросанные по заднему сиденью и полу.  Потянувшись мимо Сэма, Дин смел всё с сиденья и опустил на него брата. Сэм лег на левый бок, баюкая всё еще кровоточащую руку. Бросив сумку в мусор, Дин достал из нее восковой карандаш и, оставив ноги Сэма свисать из двери, вскарабкался на сиденье и так быстро, насколько позволяли трясущиеся руки, нарисовал на крыше дьявольскую ловушку. На всякий случай еще один защитный символ он изобразил на багажнике и на капоте.  Потом он забросил карандаш в сумку, затолкал ноги Сэма на сиденье и хлопнул дверцей. Оказавшись на переднем сиденье, он, борясь с одышкой, с помощью ножа освободил из-под рулевой колонки провода. Перед тем, как хлопнуться за руль, пришлось отгрести в сторону груды туристической литературы, еще несколько журналов и парусиновый пояс для инструментов.

\- Давай, ну же, - бормотал Дин, пытаясь замкнуть провода: с его-то удачей с машины станется сделаться хорошо защищенным гробом, а не средством побега. – Заводись, ржавая сучка!

На последних словах двигатель с кряхтением ожил. Дин рукавом стер с глаза кровь и дернулся, неосторожно задев рану на лбу. Бросив украдкой взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, он увидел клубы, теперь больше похожие на грозовые тучи, чем на демонов, и машина с ревом отчалила от обочины, завернула за первый же угол на двух колесах и покатилась по пустой дороге.

\- Сэм? – он оглянулся через плечо на свернувшегося в клубок брата. – Эй, старик, ты со мной?

\- Й-я здесь, - прозвучало скрипуче и неразборчиво.

Дин нахмурился и вывернул шею, пытаясь разобрать, что он говорит.

\- Как будто…кровь кипит…господи…Дин, чертовски больно…

Сэм дернулся и скорчился на сиденье. Его слова ножом вонзились в Дина, вынося на поверхность воспоминания, за погребением которых он провел бесчисленные ночи. Дин попытался вдохнуть и обнаружил, что легкие сопротивляются и не хотят подчиняться.  В ответ он вдавил в пол педаль газа, мчась по грубой асфальтовой дороге и надеясь, что случайному оленю или другому зверю не вздумается высунуть нос с какой бы то ни было стороны.

\- Держись там, Сэмми, - попросил он, наблюдая за братом в зеркало. – Нам просто надо от них оторваться.

Сэм только застонал в ответ, и Дин, жуя нижнюю губу, принялся подыскивать безопасное место, чтобы остановиться и поближе взглянуть на рану. Спустя несколько минут они добрались до боковой дороги. Не глуша двигатель, Дин развернулся, не обращая внимания на трение разорванной кожи об испорченные джинсы: Сэм лежал, уткнувшись носом в виниловую обшивку, его грудь и плечи быстро приподнимались и опускались в такт дыханию. Правую руку он прижимал к груди, и Дин увидел, что кровь больше не идет: длинный рукав рубашки прилип к ране, послужив повязкой.  Он машинально потянулся к брату, чтобы проверить дыхание, пульс, температуру, но на полпути почему-то замер. Внезапно он не смог вдохнуть, не смог унять дрожь, когда всё внутри перевернулось. Сэм медленно развернулся к нему: лицо в поту, волосы липли к коже. Ярко-красные отметины в память о столкновении с асфальтом обрамляли глаз и пересекали переносицу.

В тускло освещенной машине Дин увидел хаос в его глазах.

\- Господи Иисусе, Дин, жжется… - выдохнул Сэм, и его слова от боли вышли шипением. – Богом клянусь, у меня кровь кипит, - скрюченными пальцами здоровой руки Сэм цеплялся то за предплечье, то за грудь, пытаясь избавиться от ощущений.

\- Нет, старик, - из-за пересохшего рта Дин чуть не подавился словами ободрения. – Неправда. Ничего не жжется, - он сжал дрожащие пальцы в кулак, потом заставил себя схватить Сэма за руку, чтобы он не навредил себе еще больше. – С тобой всё будет хорошо, слышишь? Я всё исправлю.

Сэм стиснул зубы и с тихим ворчанием закрыл глаза. Дин взял его за плечо и почувствовал, как брат слегка расслабился под прикосновением: страхи, что грызли его – какими бы они ни были – исчезли. Дин слегка сжал пальцы, принуждая Сэма взглянуть на него еще раз.

\- Я обещаю, Сэм, - тихо, но твердо проговорил он. – Я всё исправлю.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Дин вытащил сотовый и вывел машину на дорогу. Несколько минут понадобилось, чтобы попасть на участок с более или менее нормальным приемом, но едва поймав сеть, он позвонил Бобби.

\- Парень, я тебе на следующий День рождения часы подарю, - недовольно поприветствовал Бобби. – Если доживешь. Ты в курсе, что сейчас полночь?

\- Мне осталось чуть больше получаса до твоего дома, - проговорил Дин, безуспешно пытаясь успокоить скачущие мысли и передать необходимую для спасения брата информацию. – Нужен бункер.

\- Зачем? – недовольство мигом испарилось из голоса Бобби, и Дин почувствовал, как щиплет от облегчения глаза. – Сэм?

\- Да, но…не то, что ты думаешь. Точно, - добавил Дин, сворачивая на дорогу к «Автосвалке Сингера». – Кас отправил нас на одно дело, и оно пошло не по плану.

\- А бывает по-другому?

\- Сэма укусил нерезит.

\- Что?!

Дин слегка отодвинул телефон от уха, спасаясь от возмущенного вопля Бобби:

\- Мужик, у меня и так голова болит.

\- Кас отправил вас за…за…Носителем Ада?

\- Да, - рявкнул Дин. – Неважно. Мы шлепнули ублюдка.

\- Но не до того, как он отметил Сэма.

\- Правильно… И Кас сказал, что есть ритуал…

\- Дин, - в голосе Бобби слышалось предостережение, и у Дина ёкнуло в животе. – Это не просто какой-то ритуал. Он тебе не понравится.

\- Ну, расскажешь, когда приедем.

\- Сынок, я не дома, - это прозвучало почти печально, будто Бобби знал, что от этих слов у Дина кровь в жилах застынет. – Я на деле. В Иллинойсе.

\- Проклятье! – Дин даже не пытался скрыть раздражение: в голове гудело, кровь со лба продолжала заливать глаз, а ногу словно поджаривали.

\- Ничего не поделаешь, - извинился Бобби. – И потом, ты же сказал, что вас туда отправил Кас. Почему он не поможет?

\- Бобби, насколько я понимаю, Кас мёртв, - проворчал Дин, и беспокойство, спрятанное за словами, драло горло. – Я оставил его сдерживать…чертову прорву демонов.

\- Что? Но почему? Нерезит метит жертву для одного демона, а не для…сотни.

\- Да, ну…они за Сэмом пришли, - буркнул Дин. – За Сэмом и его распроклятой особенной, демонически улучшенной кровью.

\- Пипец! – выбранился Бобби.

\- Еще бы, - Дин сморгнул дымку с глаз и снова нашел тусклыми лучами фар дорогу. – Забей. Я просто суну его в твой бункер, и они не смогут…

\- Дин, - перебил Бобби.

\- Дерьмо, Бобби. Что? Что еще? – он был на грани: еще одна плохая новость и…

\- Руфус кого-то держит в бункере. Вроде, ведьму. Он сейчас там, ждет, пока я вернусь, чтобы мы…ну знаешь, разобрались с сучкой.

\- Про…клятье! – Дин ударил по рулю основанием ладони. – Что ты мне еще скажешь? Ты сжег все книги? Распродал защитные амулеты?

\- Послушай, - проговорил Бобби, очевидно, понимая, что Дин из него душу вытрясет, если не получит хоть что-то положительное. – Я знаю, в какой книге ритуал. Доберешься до места, заведешь Сэма и позвонишь мне. У меня…есть кой-какие идеи в заначке.

\- Достаточно, чтобы сдержать сонмы капающих на Сэма слюной демонов?

\- Более, чем достаточно, - успокоил Бобби. – Я приеду через восемь часов. Восемь часов вы продержитесь.

\- Надеюсь, старик.

\- Там Руфус, - напомнил Бобби. – Он поможет.

\- Бобби, - прошептал Дин, не сумев скрыть промелькнувшую мольбу.

\- Просто доберись до дома, Дин. Отведи Сэма внутрь, и вместе мы справимся.

Дин сунул телефон в карман и оглянулся на Сэма, гадая, уловил ли брат что-нибудь из разговора.

\- С нами всё будет хорошо, Сэмми. Просто оставайся со мной, ладно?

Молчание напугало его. Не обращая внимания на боль в ноге, Дин подвинулся, перегнулся через сиденье и нашел пальцами пылающее лицо брата, а спустя момент был вознагражден прикосновением пальцев Сэма, который нащупал его ладонь здоровой рукой и крепко сжал.

\- Я всё улажу, - прошептал Дин.

 

Примечания:

**1 Де-Мойн** \- город в США в центральной части штата Айова.

 **2 Омаха** \- город в центре США, крупнейший город штата Небраска.

 **3 «** **Auto** **Week** **»**   - автомобильный журнал.

 

www

**Часть вторая: Первые четыре часа**

**_Час первый_ **

Час, который ушел на то, чтобы по проселочным дорогам доехать до дома Бобби, был самым длинным в жизни Дина. Напряженную тишину незнакомого салона разбавляли приглушенные стоны и сдавленные ругательства Сэма. Машину вело вправо, и Дину приходилось крепко цепляться за руль, чтобы удержать ее на пустынном отрезке асфальта. Одновременно он тревожно вглядывался то в горизонт, то в зеркало заднего вида, то в боковые окна. Демоны могли прийти за ними в любой момент и откуда угодно. И неизвестно, способны ли символы на машине уберечь Сэма.

Луна светила яркая и широкая, как ухмылка Чеширского кота, когда Дин припарковал украденную машину на заваленном металлоломом дворе. В открытое окно хлынули запахи ночи и осени, ржавчины и бензина, и Дин сделал глубокий вздох, привязывая себя к знакомому месту. Заглушив двигатель, он в последний раз глянул в лобовое стекло, проверяя, не начнут ли уходящие облака двигаться необычно, и громко прошептал:

\- Где бы ты ни был, Кас, спасибо, что выиграл нам немного времени.

Взгляд через плечо показал, что у Сэма закрыты глаза и стучат зубы, как будто ему холодно, но при этом по лицу тонкими ручейками бежит пот. Он наконец-то затих после того, как всю дорогу бормотал несвязные фразы, ругательства и мольбы. Дин не остановился около ближайшего же поля только потому, что брат тяжело дышал, а у Бобби их ожидала помощь.

Он взялся за ручку и слегка помедлил, опасаясь покидать защищенную дьявольской ловушкой машину.

\- Ничего не поделаешь, - пробормотал он и схватился за открывшуюся дверь, чтобы выбраться из автомобиля.

В уши не ударили яростные демонические вопли, но раненая нога подогнулась, грозясь не выдержать веса. Усилием воли не обращая на нее внимания, Дин забрал сумку с оружием, открыл заднюю пассажирскую дверцу и положил ладонь на горячее лицо Сэма.

\- Эй, старик, - он тихонько похлопал брата по щеке. – Надо тебя в дом завести.

Сэм застонал. Дин взял его под руки и более или менее прямо усадил на сиденье. Сэм резко втянул воздух.

\- Прекрати! Прекрати! – запротестовал он. – Пожалуйста…просто оставь меня в покое, Дин.

\- Ни в коем случае, парень, - помотал головой Дин. – Мы отведем тебя в дом.

\- Боже, больно, - простонал Сэм, зажмурившись, потом дернулся, когда Дин попытался передвинуть его ближе к краю сиденья. – Дерьмо! Дин, перестань. Перестань!

\- Сэм, я понимаю, что у тебя рука болит…

\- Всё… - прошептал Сэм. – У меня всё болит… Дышать больно.

Сэм, моргнув, вскинул глаза, и у Дина ёкнуло сердце. После всего пережитого и принятого к сведению - после Ада, и Рая, и печали, и смерти – Сэм всё еще умудрялся порой выглядеть пятилетним. Его глаза туманила боль, и Дин закусил губы, подыскивая голос, который наверняка заставит брата двигаться.

\- Слушай меня, - тихо и серьезно проговорил он. – Слушаешь?

Сэм сглотнул, поджал губы и неуверенно кивнул, не глядя брату в лицо.

\- С тобой всё будет нормально. Ты сильнее этого.

\- Дин, я…

\- Нет! - рявкнул Дин громко по контрасту с тихой ночью, осторожно обхватил пальцами затылок Сэма и сжал ровно с такой силой, чтобы Сэм встретился с ним взглядом. – Ты сильнее этой твари. Ей тебя не одолеть.

Робкая надежда в глазах брата чуть не разбила его решимость.

 _Тебе надо поверить…в нас_.

\- Мы этого не допустим, - пообещал Дин.

На секунду от ощущения беспомощности закружилась голова. Он вцепился в побитую ржавую кромку двери, фокусируясь на ссутулившейся фигуре брата.

\- Мы не для того забрались так далеко…прошли через всё…черт…чтобы продуть крохотному…собачьему укусу.

Сердце ощущалось скрученной пружиной, тряслось и прыгало в груди, потрясенное воспоминаниями слишком свежими, чтобы их игнорировать, и отягощенное памятью слишком настойчивой, чтобы ее подавлять.  Невозможно взять передышку. С его жертвой всё должно было закончиться: предполагалось, что Дин будет в Аду, а Сэм – в безопасности. Но судьба и время не пожелали оставить их в покое, и теперь с ангелами, перетягивающими Винчестеров, словно канат, и показавшими им Небеса, которые оказались просто другой версией Ада… Дин медлил, уронив голову, сделал глубокий размеренный вздох, сжимая пальцы на шее Сэма. За короткий момент, скрючившись в тени чужой машины на краю кладбища металла, он заново пронесся сквозь острую боль Небес и удушье Ада, чтобы мысленно найти себя там, откуда он никогда не уйдет по собственной воле – рядом с Сэмом. Он растерял себя по пути: часть души осталась на дыбе и стекла с острия ножа Аластора. Может, его и избавил от вечных мук ангел господень, но Дин остался раненым, опустошенным во многих смыслах, недостойным, бессильным, неуверенным. Но в этот момент он не был сосудом и не был праведником. Он просто был старшим братом Сэма и знал, что должен сделать.

\- Хорошо, - выдавил Сэм.

Звук его голоса заставил Дина вскинуть глаза. Сэм смотрел на него обеспокоенно, видно, не зная, что делать со своей болью и братовым молчанием.

\- Хорошо…хорошо, я смогу. Прости…прости, Дин.

\- Тебе не за что извиняться, мелкий, - пробормотал Дин, подтянув брата ближе и перекинув его руку через плечо. – Ты не просил такой жизни.

Он сам не знал, откуда взялась такая искренность, но она впечатлила Сэма. Удивленно глядя на брата, Сэм вылез из машины и уцепился для равновесия за дверь, запыхавшись от движения. Дин не стал брать слова обратно, не стал ничего объяснять – он подождал, пока губы Сэма порозовеют, и кивнул:

\- Готов?

\- К-какой у нас план? – выдохнул Сэм, не спеша двигаться.

\- Войти. Позвать Руфуса. Провести ритуал, - Дин быстро переводил дыхание между фразами, хромая вперед и волоча за собой долговязое тело брата; оба они дрожали от напряжения. – Избавить тебя от демонов.

\- Я чувствую их, - сказал Сэм слишком высоким голосом. – Как…пальцы…когти под кожей.

Дин проигнорировал укол под ложечкой. Это чувство, эти слова – они были слишком хорошо знакомы. Он точно знал, о чём говорит Сэм, но не мог ничего сделать с его болью без ритуала.

Ну а пока…да ладно, он же все-таки сын Джона Винчестера. Может, попробовать обратить обстоятельства в свою пользу?

\- Можешь сказать, они близко? Сколько у нас времени?

Сэм мотнул головой:

\- Нет.

\- А можешь сказать…кто они? – Дин сглотнул: ледяной страх, что Люцифер воспользуется моментом, этой пробоиной в защите, чтобы найти их, расправиться с ними… подобраться к Сэму, этот страх заставил его сжать челюсти едва не до раскрошенных зубов.

\- Это…шепот. Голоса. У меня в голове. Спорят друг с другом.

Несвязный ответ одновременно обеспокоил и утешил Дина. Если б в эту толпу затесался Люцифер и нацелился на Сэма, они бы точно были в курсе.

\- Ну, не обращай на них внимания, - приказал Дин у двери Бобби. – Никого не слушай, кроме меня. Понял?

Только сейчас он сообразил: странно, что никто не подошел к двери. «Нова» въехала во двор отнюдь не бесшумно. У Дина засосало под ложечкой, когда он заметил заткнутый за оконную раму сложенный листок. Оставляя на косяке пятна крови, он схватил записку.

 «Сингер.

У тебя кончился дягиль[1]. Нашел парня, с которым стоит пересечься. Ведьма в бункере. Вернусь через сутки. БЕЗ МЕНЯ НЕ ВХОДИ.

Руфус».

\- Сучий потрох! – вызверился Дин, скомкал записку и швырнул на землю.

В этой битве они остались одни.

Сэм обмяк на нём.

\- Нет…нет-нет-нет-нет… Ну давай, Сэмми, - Дин попытался вернуть повисшего мертвым грузом брата в вертикальное положение.

Голова Сэма свесилась набок, лицо побелело в скудном лунном свете, глаза были закрыты.

\- Черт!

Пришлось опустить Сэма на землю. Дин дернул дверную ручку и не удивился, обнаружив, что дверь заперта. Он перевел дыхание и принялся хлопать по карманам, отстраненно пытаясь вспомнить, нет ли у Бобби запасного ключа. От телефонного звонка он подпрыгнул и рявкнул в трубку:

\- Что?

\- Дин?

\- Бобби, - он услышал облегчение в собственном голосе.

\- Вы в доме?

\- Да, - отрезал Дин. – А вот Руфус нет.

\- Что?

\- Но ведьму он оставил в бункере. Так что всё свалилось на нас, - Дин зажал телефон подбородком, нашел во внутреннем кармане отмычку и присел перед замком; нога начала дрожать.

\- Пипец, - пробормотал Бобби. – Я рассчитывал, что он… Ладно, забей. Мы разберемся. Этот олух мог бы просто позвонить мне…

Бобби продолжал бормотать ругательства в адрес отсутствующего друга. Трудясь над замком, Дин слышал в трубке громкие звуки дороги. Старый охотник усовершенствовал замок – вскрыть его было сложнее. Дин пытался усидеть на корточках, но мышцы под разорванной кожей схватило судорогой от усилий, так что пришлось опуститься на колени.

\- Демонов не видать?

\- Пока нет, - сдавленно проговорил Дин, зажав в губах одну из отмычек.

\- Думаешь…он с ними?

У Дина затрепыхалось сердце. Понимание того, что Бобби точно так же больше всего опасается Люцифера, отдавалось в нем не то страхом, не то злостью на это существо, обладающее такой силой.

\- Нет, - кратко отозвался он.

Объяснять пространнее не нашлось сил. Он наконец услышал, как щелкнул замок, и выдохнул с облегчением.

\- Ты завел Сэма в дьявольскую ловушку? – продолжал Бобби.

\- Как раз заходим, старик, - задыхаясь, проговорил Дин и, придерживая открытую дверь бедром, потянулся за Сэмом.

\- Заведи его в центр сигила и не выпускай, что бы ни случилось, - приказал Бобби. – Потом иди на кухню. Под раковиной найдешь красный рычаг. Потяни его. Только помни, как сделаешь – вы в безопасности лишь в самом доме.

Дин подцепил брата за ворот куртки и протащил бесчувственное тело в дверь.

\- Что ты..?

Лунный свет внезапно померк, и Дин задрал голову:

\- Ох, да вы издеваетесь.

\- Что?

\- Демоны, - бросил Дин. – Я перезвоню.

\- Ди…

Оставив Сэма на полу, Дин затолкал телефон в карман и быстро захлопнул дверь. Перед глазами плыло. Сквозь зашторенное окно Дин видел, как крутящаяся извивающаяся масса дыма, словно потеряв направление, окружает лунный диск. Дин протер глаза тыльной стороной руки и повернулся к распростертому в темном коридоре Сэму. Тот трясся, как под напряжением: шея вытянута, губы дрожат. И казалось, что странное серое вещество поднимается по его горлу, заползая на щеки тонким ветвистым узором.

«Шевелись!» - приказал себе Дин.

Сумка с оружием оттягивала измотанные мышцы. Дин подошел к брату, схватил его под руки и, пятясь, потащил. Ботинки Сэма с грохотом волочились по деревянному полу. По пути в кабинет из глубин дома донесся нечеловеческий визг. Дин вздрогнул и принялся оглядываться, пытаясь определить источник. Звук явно шел не из тучи демонов. Уложив Сэма на пол, Дин включил свет и изо всех сил налег на письменный стол, сдвигая тяжелую мебель из-под центра дьявольской ловушки, которую брат нарисовал на потолке несколько лет назад. Шум, кажется, спровоцировал визжащую тварь, и она завопила снова. Поморщившись, Дин зажал уши и беспомощно заорал в ответ:

\- Заткнись!

Визг стих. Дин перевел дыхание. Бросив взгляд на Сэма и убедившись, что брат дышит, Дин подбежал к диванчику под окном и перетащил его в дьявольскую ловушку, потом посмотрел вверх, проверяя, что Бобби подновил рисунок с тех пор, как Мэг – вселившись в Сэма – испортила ловушку. Гипсовая заплатка и свежая краска гарантировали безопасность Сэма – от прямого нападения, разумеется.

\- Эй, старик, - мягко проговорил Дин, присев около тела брата. – Сэмми, давай, открой глаза.

Сэм не отзывался. Его глаза неустанно бегали под веками, тело дрожало. Серый узор на коже потемнел: казалось, вместо крови по жилам бегут чернила.

\- Проклятье, Сэм, - в груди горячо вскипел бессильный гнев. – Не поступай так со мной, парень.

Его мольбы остались без ответа. Времени выглядывать в окно и проверять, близко ли демоны, не было. Дин сгреб горячее тело брата с пола и, прижав к груди, подтянул вверх. Нога тряслась, спина протестовала, но он сумел поднять Сэма на диван. Дин не стал ждать, не приведет ли это перемещение брата в себя, а сразу бросился на кухню. 

 «Слава богу, ты такой предсказуемый, старина», - подумал Дин, выхватив из шкафчика у раковины пакет соли. Вернувшись в кабинет, он рассыпал ее на подоконниках и перед дверями, следя, чтобы Сэм оказался по другую сторону. Едва он закончил, как дверь распахнулась, врезавшись в стену, и воздух за ней ревел от злобы.  Сэм отозвался на звук воплем, выгнувшись и крепко зажмурившись, его руки метнулись к голове, пальцы вцепились в волосы. Визг снизу снова пронзил дом, мешаясь к пробирающей до костей какофонии. Глухая боль в голове вспыхнула с новой силой. Дин вертелся туда-сюда, пытаясь решить, на что обратить внимание первым делом. От криков Сэма скрутило живот, и Дин, спотыкаясь, бросился к дивану.

\- Сэм!

Сэм брыкался, его трясло, будто какая-то сила тянула и рвала его тело. Бессознательно сопротивляясь, он свалился с дивана, и едва подсохшая кровь испачкала деревянный пол. Дин склонился над братом, раздумывая, как унять приступ, но замер, когда ноздри наполнил знакомый запах горелых спичек.

Сера. В доме.

Во рту стало кисло. Дин медленно развернулся к кухне и чуть не свалился на спину от удивления, увидев, как из начавшего заполнять дом черного дыма сформировалась почти человеческая фигура. Лица у нее не было, но Дин остро ощущал угрозу, а фигура со стоном протянула руки, не в силах пересечь рассыпанную у порога соль.

А потом тело Сэма начало двигаться.

Дин недоуменно заморгал, а Сэма какая-то сила медленно волокла вперед, пока его ботинки не коснулись края ловушки. Демоны буквально выдирали Сэма у него из рук, и Дин почувствовал, что сейчас сорвется. Слишком много всего – слишком много шума, слишком много памяти. В его безопасный приют вторгся Ад, стирая всякое чувство защищенности.

\- НЕТ! – с этим воплем Дин, наконец, пришел в себя и швырнул оставшуюся соль в сотканную из дыма фигуру.

Фигура заорала.

Тварь в доме заорала.

Сэм заорал.

Дину тоже хотелось заорать, но он молча схватил брата и оттащил назад, используя все резервные силы вымотанного тела. Он неуклюже взвалил Сэма на диван и полез в болтающуюся через плечо сумку с оружием.

Дин понял свою ошибку.

Что бы ни случилось, не останавливайся.

Выдернув из сумки обрез, он открыл ствол, загнал внутрь два патрона с солью и захлопнул его – сжав зубы, прищурившись, поджав губы, полностью сосредоточившись на деле. Вскинув глаза на демона, он тщательно прицелился в грудь дымной фигуре и дважды выстрелил. Соль ударила по раковине и столешнице. Демоны завопили, испаряясь, и дверь от движения воздуха закрылась.

\- Вот там, бля, и оставайтесь! – громко напутствовал их Дин.

Едва дыша, с ноющей от предельного напряжения головой, Дин прошел в кухню, переступил холодное место, на котором стоял демон, и открыл дверцы шкафчика под раковиной. Увидев красный рычаг, о котором говорил Бобби, Дин потянулся и без колебаний рванул его на себя. Дом содрогнулся. Тварь внизу взвизгнула, потом закудахтала чуть ли не восхищенно. Дин поднялся и лег животом на стойку, чтобы выглянуть в маленькое окошко над раковиной. Охранные фонари над гаражом качались, флуоресцентные лампочки замигали. Луна не светила; Дин не видел, чтобы что-нибудь взрывалось или падало. Потом он понял, что опустилась тишина. Медленно оттолкнувшись от стойки, Дин прошел по коридору к двери, перешагивая через разбросанные по полу после вторжения демонов книги. Отодвинув занавески, он не увидел ничего, кроме темноты. Тогда Дин осторожно приоткрыл дверь и одним глазом выглянул в щелочку. Сначала он не заметил ничего нового: грязь, ночь, старые машины тускло поблескивают под охранным освещением. А потом он увидел тонкую белую пленку по периметру дома. Бобби как-то умудрился устроить солевое кольцо.

Вокруг всего дома.

\- Как, черт возьми…

С опаской ступив на крыльцо, Дин огляделся, всем существом выискивая звук, ощущение, запах демонов. Воздух был плотный, ночь наполнена злобой. Дин понимал, что луну закрыли не облака, а твари, только и поджидающие возможности добраться щупальцами до его брата.

\- Вы его не получите! – крикнул Дин в темноту. – Я вам не позволю!

Примечания:

**1 Дягиль** \- травянистое растение  семейства Зонтичные ( _Apiaceae_ ), широко применяется как пряно-ароматическое и лекарственное растение, также как декоративное.

****

**_Час второй_ **

Вернувшись в дом, Дин захлопнул дверь и похромал из кухни в кабинет, к брату. Сэм был без сознания, темные прожилки затянули лицо, шею, не прикрытые одеждой руки и ладони. Дин с трудом втянул воздух: в легких стало тяжело от невозможности помочь. Нужно провести ритуал и избавить Сэма от яда в крови, не то нападения будут повторяться, пока один из них не свихнется, а второй не превратится в окровавленный кусок мяса.  Дин потер лицо ладонью, сморщившись, когда задел рану на лбу. Сэм повернулся в забытьи и дернулся вбок, чуть не свалившись с дивана. Его губы беспрестанно шевелились, шепча слова, которые Дин не мог – да и не хотел – разобрать. Наверняка, эти слова Сэм слышит у себя в голове: их произносят демоны, которые не могут одержать над ним верх.

\- Еще посмотрим, чья возьмет, - пробормотал Дин, поспешно обдумывая дальнейшие действия. – Может, вы и держите нас за своих букашек, - он направился к письменному столу, - но я прошел Ад, вы, ублюдки. Вам не победить.

Дин не знал, почему разговаривает с демонами так, будто они в состоянии его услышать. Роясь в столе, он бросил взгляд на брата и подумал, что, возможно, так оно и есть, ведь проводник в мир демонов лежит прямо перед ним. Охотник в Дине в какой-то момент подумывал воспользоваться случаем и передать весточку о сопротивлении, но брат в нём же заботился только о том, чтобы этих демонов от Сэма отогнать.

\- Вам не победить, - повторил он, отыскав в нижнем ящике моток веревки.

\- Не победить, - пробормотал Сэм почти осознанно и снова ударился в бесконечный неразборчивый монолог.

\- Вот так им и скажи, Сэмми, - Дин затянул петлю на запястье Сэмовой раненой руки, пропустил веревку под диваном и обмотал вокруг другой руки, потом привязал к ножкам дивана лодыжки.

Сэму не понравится, что он связан. Дин знал, что, когда брат придет в сознание, свары не избежать, но он определенно не собирался позволить им вытянуть Сэма из-под защиты дьявольской ловушки. В заключение он подтащил к дивану тяжелый стол с одной стороны, а книжный шкаф – с другой: теперь диван с места не сдвинется.

Пока он таскал по деревянному полу мебель, по дому снова разнесся нечеловеческий визг. Дин замер, прислушиваясь: звук шел снизу, оттуда, где находился бункер. «Ведьма», - догадался Дин. Он раздраженно дважды грохнул ногой по полу. Визг оборвался.

\- Так я и думал.

Сэм застонал и попытался дотянуться до раны, но связанные руки не позволили.

\- Ага, - вздохнул Дин. – Бьюсь об заклад, болит, старик. Я поищу что-нибудь.

Он осторожно вышел за линию соли в дверях, хотя с солевым кольцом вокруг дома чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, и направился по коридору к ванной, где Бобби держал большую часть медикаментов. В доме было тихо, так тихо, что Дин слышал собственное неровное дыхание. Он не осознавал, что буквально хватает воздух ртом, наполняя горящие огнем легкие. Захлопнув рот, Дин заставил себя дышать носом.

_Они возвращаются._

Дернувшись, Дин оглянулся через плечо, готовясь встретить того, кто пробился через все защиты. Он был один. Но голос…звучал так близко.

_Они_ _становятся_ _сильнее_ _._

Дин внезапно почувствовал головокружение и потерял чувство направления, оперся рукой о стену коридора, пытаясь отделить страх от реальности. Он был настоящим, этот голос. Настоящим, и шел совсем не издалека. Изнуренный сорванный голос, потрепанный возрастом и тяжелой жизнью.

\- Где ты? – спросил Дин, чувствуя себя по-дурацки и злясь, что приходится требовать ответа неизвестно откуда, неизвестно у кого. – Кто ты такая?

Ответа не последовало. Ему вдруг стало холодно, пробрала дрожь, одежда показалась слишком тяжелой на коже. По-прежнему висящая через плечо сумка с оружием потянула вниз, и Дин почувствовал себя так, будто пытается дышать под водой.

\- Соберись, Дин, - одернул он себя.

Он давно не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, таким одиноким. С тех самых пор, как…

Он с усилием тряхнул головой и от собственного движения покачнулся – пришлось опереться о стену. Он не собирался расклеиваться. Он потратил слишком много энергии, слишком много ночей, слишком много алкоголя, пытаясь забыть ту боль, ту беспомощность…

У него есть работа. Наверное, не та работа, которой требовал Рай, и уж точно не та работа, которую хотел Ад. Эту работу поручили ему задолго до того, как у него появилось нечто, напоминающее судьбу. Задолго до того, как его вытащил из Преисподней ангел.

За эту работу он как раз и отправился в Ад. И обратно они его не заберут. Не сейчас.

Дин шагнул вперед, не обращая внимания на щекочущий в глубине черепа голос, включил в ванной свет и отшатнулся при виде своего отражения в зеркальной дверце ящичка для лекарств. Кожа от линии волос до брови разошлась, словно трещина в камне, на переносице засохла кровь, левое веко и ресницы на нем тоже были покрыты кровавой корочкой, а сама рана выглядела зияющей и влажной.  Едва увидев её, Дин понял, что боль преследовала его неотступно – он просто блокировал ощущения. Зрелище открытой раны выдернуло воспоминания, образы, которые, как он думал, приходили во сне, пока Ад не убедил его в обратном. Отец с желтыми глазами. Вырванное из тела сердце. Он сам, возвращенный к жизни.

Схватившись за край раковины, Дин зажмурился и принялся запихивать образы в темный уголок сознания, где он прятал все воспоминания, слишком кровавые и мучительные, чтобы долго на них останавливаться. Но этот уголок был переполнен, и чем больше воспоминаний Дин утрамбовывал туда, тем больше их оттуда выплескивалось. Уронив голову, он застонал, пытаясь прийти в себя…

…вопли, рычание, боль…

….пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать, используя нежелающие подчиняться легкие…

…кровь, соль, лезвия…

…отрицать жжение слез в глазах, которые видели слишком многое…

…крюки, разрывы, пустота…

\- Хватит, - выдохнул он.

Костяшки пальцев побелели. Он нарочно поднял голову и уставился в отражение:

\- Прекрати. Сейчас же.

Сделав дрожащий вздох через приоткрытые губы, он открыл шкафчик и, отгоняя навязчивый образ слишком широко распахнутых глаз на чересчур бледном лице, вытащил антисептик, бинты, святую воду, обезболивающее и полотенца. Закрыв зеркальную дверцу, он отшатнулся от неожиданности, увидев рядом с отражением своего лица еще одно. Едва не вскрикнув, он быстро обернулся, покачнувшись, и понял, что в ванной находится один. Взглянув в зеркало еще раз, он увидел в отражении только себя, однако образ женщины – да, это была женщина: прямые грязные волосы, пустые глаза, мертвенно-белая кожа – оставался ярким в памяти.  Дин поверхностно дышал, его бросило в пот. Чувство, что он не вписывается в собственную кожу, было болезненно знакомым, и он снова, зажмурившись, схватился за раковину.

Он помнил, как его преследовали.

Он помнил голоса в голове.

Он помнил, как было больно и одиноко, и он звал на помощь, но помощь не приходила. Ни спасителя, ни утешения. Но он сражался. Сражался так упорно…

И словно мышечная память ожила: Дин инстинктивно прибегнул к той первой защите, которой он воспользовался в Аду, когда его тело было растянуто до предела, крюки впивались в плечи, бок и ноги, а Сэм не отзывался. Сотни песен, тысячи текстов, что были его товарищами самыми одинокими ночами при жизни, продолжали отгонять демонов от его разума в Преисподней. Он шептал их, как молитву, как проклятие, как несчетное количество латинских стихов, бессильных в темноте его холодной темницы.  Поджав губы и не открывая глаз, Дин начал тихонько шептать, начитывая себе:
    
    
    - Глухой ночью…когда ты остаешься один… Оживают твои демоны… и тебе сносит крышу.
    
    
    Он открыл глаза и пристально взглянул себе в лицо; напев сочился в трещины, что открылись и позволили воспоминаниям, которые он так старался похоронить, проскрести дорогу на поверхность. 
    
    
    - Ты понимаешь, что время пришло, - сказал Дин своему отражению, даже не пытаясь следовать мелодии. - «Взвешено, отмерено, разделено» уже и на твоей стене.[1]

Проговаривание песни успокоило Дина. Запихнув всё добытое в сумку, которая уже стала частью одежды, он вышел в прихожую и понял, что шатается, а комната неустойчиво покачивается. Он залез в арсенал, пошарил ладонью между коробками с оружием и патронами с солью, взял два кинжала и на всякий случай тоже закинул их в сумку. Потом, шаркая плечом о стену, направился в кабинет, к Сэму.

Еще в самом начале коридора Дин заметил краешек мелькнувшей тени, которая завернула за угол – в кабинет – перед ним. Тень была слишком мала для Сэма, но…кому еще бегать по дому Бобби среди ночи? Дин заковылял вперед, завернул за тот же угол и оглядел комнату широко раскрытыми глазами, пытаясь охватить взглядом всё сразу. Сэм не двинулся с места, и Дин был на все сто уверен, что, будучи так привязанным, он бы и не смог без посторонней помощи. На трясущихся ногах Дин переступил нетронутую солевую линию и поставил сумку рядом с диваном. В комнате не было никого, ни единой тени.

Должно быть, привиделось.

Дин устало навалился на стол, пытаясь призвать зрение к порядку. Он не мог понять, почему так паршиво себя чувствует, и это его раздражало. У него ведь была работа. Слепо пошарив в нижнем ящике стола, Дин с облегчением выдохнул, когда пальцы сомкнулись вокруг горлышка бутылки. Не озаботившись стаканом, он сделал большой глоток, позволив виски обжечь горло и согреть живот, потом поставил бутылку на стол и снова подошел к Сэму. Сдавшись дрожи в ногах, он упал на колени около дивана. Сэм дрожал, на лбу и верхней губе бусинами застыл пот, пальцы сгибались-разгибались, ноги натягивали крепко удерживающую их веревку. Темные линии резко выделялись на бледной коже, которая чуть ли не сияла под тусклым светом настольной лампы.

Дин подавил панику, глядя, как яд рисует узоры на коже брата изнутри. Он знал достаточно об укусах нерезитов и не боялся, что яд убьет Сэма. Не убьет – пока Дин не подпускает демонов. Пока он способен провести ритуал.

\- Сэмми?

Сэм со стоном повернул голову на его голос.

\- Эй, парень, - Дин положил ладонь на влажные от пота волосы. – Очнись, Сэмми. Открой глаза.

Сэм медленно моргнул, взгляд из-под тяжелых век был мутным.

\- Вот так, - Дин ласково потрепал его по макушке. – Я обработаю твою руку, ладно?

\- Я вижу огонь, - вяло и отстраненно пробормотал Сэм. – Во мне. Они поджарят меня.

Дин зажмурился, слишком хорошо понимая, что именно чувствует брат. И почему.

\- Ты не сгоришь, Сэм, - открыв глаза, Дин удивился, что Сэм смотрит в ответ, и поймал его взгляд. – Не сгоришь, обещаю. Они пытаются надурить тебя, сыграть на твоих страхах.

\- Страхах? Ог…огня? – выдавил Сэм, сведя, как маленький, брови.

Дин взял брата за руку, и тот вцепился ему в ладонь, крепко, будто Дин был спасательным плотом, а Сэм тонул. От силы его пальцев у Дина перехватило дыхание.

\- Мама сгорела, - прошептал Сэм. – И Джесс. Я видел ее. Смотрел, как она горела.

Дин попытался выровнять дыхание, отогнать немедленно нахлынувшие воспоминания о крови, о множестве тел в языках пламени, о жестоком огне…

\- Они поджарят меня, как…

\- Не слушай их, Сэм, - вмешался Дин хриплым от отчаяния голосом. – Пой. Или латынь читай. Или…черт, молись, если нужно.

\- Молиться? – по-детски переспросил Сэм.

\- Ты же молился, - напомнил Дин, и брат удивленно, но согласно моргнул. – Начни опять. Что угодно, лишь бы заглушить голоса.

\- Кто это, Дин? – Сэм злился, требовал ответа, почему это происходит именно с ним. – Что это такое?

Дин сглотнул, глаза щипало:

\- Демоны, Сэм. Они ищут твои слабые места. Пытаются забраться в…добраться до тебя.

Дин отпустил его руку и полез в сумку, молча проклиная Кастиэля, ведь это ангел отправил их на охоту. Хотя именно Дин чуть не прыгал от радости, что подвернулся шанс…именно Дин утверждал, что они справятся.

 _Не так уж от вервольфа отличается, правильно? Мы с тварью живо разделаемся_.

Так много зла. И так мало времени.

\- Мне не нравится огонь, - признался Сэм. – Я не хочу гореть.

\- Я всё исправлю, ладно? – сдавленно проговорил Дин, захлебываясь виной: он был недостаточно быстр, уделил слишком мало внимания… - Просто…давай я промою твои раны и…

\- Они громкие! – Сэм едва не сорвался на крик, попытался потянутся к голове, но веревки не позволили. – Боже, Дин. Они такие громкие. Смеются. Они смеются и… Они собираются поджарить меня, старик!

\- Нет! – Дин снова схватил его за руку. – Нет, Сэм. Никто тебя не собирается поджарить. Слушай меня. Ты сильнее всего этого. Хорошо, эй, эй! На меня смотри, - он тряс Сэма за руку до сих пор, пока брат не повернулся к нему. – Всё время смотри на меня. Мне в глаза. Хорошо?

Сэм кивнул. Он тяжело дышал и явно пытался взять себя в руки.

\- Они тебя не получат, понял? Помнишь? – он ткнул брата в грудь, в то место, где была татуировка. – Они не могут заполучить тебя, и это злит их до усрачки.

\- Они с-сильные, - возразил Сэм. – Хуже, чем когда…

Он запнулся, будто не мог подобрать слова.

\- Чем когда ты пил кровь, - закончил Дин.

Сэм снова кивнул:

\- Я хотел…тогда я и вправду хотел…но это… - он глотнул воздуха, снова метнулся ладонями к голове и не смог из-за веревки, а потом уставился на собственные руки и нахмурился, словно впервые их увидел. – Какого черта?

\- Эй, не надо, - Дин сжал пальцы на его руке. – Тебя надо было удержать на диване.

Сэм снова натянул веревку, но не смог поднять руки выше, чем на уровень груди:

\- Дин, отпусти меня, - он даже не пытался скрыть панику, его взгляд перебегал с лица Дина на веревку и обратно.

Дин силился удержать его руки на месте, а Сэм отчаянно бился, пытаясь освободиться.

\- Сэм, тише…

Сэм так лягнул подлокотник, что сломал его. Сорванный голос погрубел, настойчиво требуя свободы:

\- Проклятье, отпусти меня!

\- Эй!- рявкнул Дин, приподнялся и дернул Сэма за руки, вынуждая встретиться с ним взглядом. – Прекрати! Эти ублюдки тебя недавно чуть из дьявольской ловушки не выволокли.

\- Чт…серьезно? – Сэм перестал сопротивляться и уставился на брата со вполне осознанным изумлением.

\- Я тебя привязал, но это не западня, Сэм, - сказал Дин уже теплее, понимая, как бы сам себя чувствовал, очнувшись привязанным. – Я хотел…-  его голос дрогнул, - чтобы ты был в безопасности.

Сэм снова натянул веревки, но уже не так сильно. Его губы дрожали. Он крепко зажмурился, пытаясь противостоять голосам в голове; темные линии яда в венах ярко выделялись на бледной коже в слабом свете настольной лампы. 

\- Они не остановятся. Они никак ко всем чертям не заткнутся!

Дин отпустил его руку и задумчиво  потер губы мозолистой ладонью:

\- Просто…тебе надо подумать о чем-нибудь другом, Сэм. О чем угодно. Стихотворение или…

Сэм отвернулся, зарылся носом в спинку дивана и недовольно замычал. Дин ломал мозги, просчитывая идеи и возможности, слепо разыскивая хоть что-то, чтобы разгладить морщинки боли у Сэма вокруг глаз, чтобы предложить ему хоть какую-то опору. И внезапно придумал.

\- Будь осторожен, - начал Дин, пытаясь воспроизвести знакомый брату напев. – Ты можешь получить то, что хочешь, - он тихонько потряс Сэма за плечо. – Давай, Сэм. Слова ты знаешь.

Сэм неуклюже развернулся к нему лицом, взгляд у него был расфокусированный, потерянный, а выражение лица озадаченное.

\- Ты о чём?

Дин продолжил негромко петь, тихонько дергая Сэма за руку, чтобы удержать его внимание:

\- Странный, но не чужак.

Улыбка тронула уголки его губ, когда он разглядел в глазах Сэма узнавание.

\- Тупость какая, - пробормотал Сэм.

\- Мне помогало, - возразил Дин.

\- Тебе помогало…когда? – Сэм поморщился от невидимой боли.

\- Ну знаешь, - Дин отвел взгляд. – В Аду.

\- Ты…пел? – Сэм запнулся на последнем слове; Дин знал, что не поднимал эту тему месяцами. – И этим не пускал их себе в голову?

\- На какое-то время, да, - с помощью одного из кинжалов Дин разрезал на Сэме рубашку с длинными рукавами и аккуратно вытянул ее из-под тела брата; Сэм лежал смирно, позволяя заняться своей рукой. – Я понимал, что звучит оно безумно на редкость, но когда ничто другое не работало…пение помогло.

Его признание отвлекало Сэма, удерживало его на месте. Слова бритвой царапали грудь, но Дин продолжал:

\- В смысле…порой я собственное имя вспомнить не мог.

Под рубашкой была грязная серая футболка, перепачканная пылью и кровью, и больше испещренной черными линиями кожи.

\- Я не знал ни где я, ни почему я там. Я не помнил ни папу, ни маму…а иногда даже тебя, - Дин быстро вскинул на Сэма глаза, позволяя рассмотреть в них боль, которую он пытался скрыть ото всех, даже от себя. – Но неважно, что они со мной делали…что они говорили мне…я всегда помнил эти чертовы песни.

Сэм перевел взгляд на его губы, и Дин увидел, что брат сдается, отчаянно желая услышать что-нибудь, кроме голосов, и почувствовать что-нибудь, кроме жадных пальцев под кожей.

\- Я обычный парень, - сказали они хором. – Сжигаю дом.

\- Вот так, - кивнул Дин. – Продолжай. Продолжай петь. Ты не слышишь их. Даже если петь про себя. Продолжай.

Сэм зажмурился и сосредоточился на тексте песне, а не на образах и страхах, которые  - Дин знал – подкидывали ему демоны.

\- Держись, - прошептал он. – Подожди, пока всё закончится.

\- Держись, - подхватил Дин. – Погода испортится.

Он подложил одно полотенце Сэму под руку, а второе смочил антисептиком. Святой водой он рану промыл, но теперь надо почистить ее от настоящих микробов, а не от сверхъестественного яда.

\- Должен быть выход, - тихо пропел он вместе с Сэмом.

\- Сжечь дом, - закончил Сэм и крепко зажмурился.

\- Может, попьешь? – предложил Дин, когда брат справился с дыханием.

\- Смотря что предложишь, - рассеянно нахмурился Сэм.

Дин устало улыбнулся:

\- Я подумывал об ибупрофене и водичкой запить.

\- Пойдет, - вздохнул Сэм.

С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Дин потащился на кухню, налил в чашку воды и выглянул в окно. Лунный свет вернулся: редкий и слабый, но вернулся. В этом свете Дин разглядел, как покачиваются кроны деревьев, и под ложечкой засосало. Если деревья качаются, значит, дует ветер. Если дует ветер, значит, сдует соль. Он поспешно подошел к двери и выглянул на улицу. Пока в поле зрения прорех в линии не было, но ясно, что это всего лишь вопрос времени.

_Они становятся сильнее._

Прижав основание ладони ко лбу, Дин заставил себя вытеснить из мыслей насмешливый голос.

\- Дин?

\- Иду, - отозвался он.

«Двигайся, - сказал он себе. – Не останавливайся. Не останавливайся, и они тебя не найдут. Не останавливайся, и они до тебя не доберутся».

Он снова опустился на колени рядом с братом, приподнял его голову и помог проглотить обезболивающее. Сэм жадно выпил оставшуюся воду, и Дин пообещал, что попозже принесет еще.

\- А что это за…черная хрень? – взгляд Сэма был яснее, чем за все время после нападения твари.

\- Яд нерезита, скорее всего.

\- Я выгляжу, как мутант,- простонал Сэм и уронил голову, слабо дергая веревки.

Дин слегка удивился, что Сэм не ударился в истерику при виде черных следов на коже. Он просто казался…усталым. Усталым и напуганным.

\- Да, эт точно, - Дин, покачивая головой, принялся смывать кровь вокруг раны. – Жаль, что ты потерял свои крутые суперспособности, а то бы задал этим ребяткам жару.

Сэм затих и начал без слов напевать «Сжигаю дом»[2].

\- Настырные ублюдки, - пробормотал Дин.

\- Какой…какой у нас план, Дин? – выдохнул Сэм, открыв глаза и найдя взглядом лицо брата.

\- Я разберусь. А ты оставайся здесь.

\- В дьявольской ловушке, - едва ворочая языком, с непонятным выражением лица выговорил Сэм и натянул веревки.

\- Здесь ты в безопасности, - Дин достал еще антисептика.

\- Но они могут найти меня, - возразил Сэм. – Не могу петь вечно.

\- Как только мы проведем ритуал, они уйдут, - отозвался Дин. – Терпи. Будет щипать.

Не дав ему времени возразить, Дин вылил лекарство на открытую рану, удержав руку Сэма, когда тот попытался ее отдернуть.

\- Ай! Дерьмо, - простонал Сэм. – Блин, больно.

\- Ну, я предупреждал, - перед глазами снова поплыло, и Дин сморгнул. – Я перевяжу, но свободно, пока не узнаю, как тебя подлатать.

\- Где Бобби? – Сэм принялся озадаченно вертеть головой.

\- Он…едет, - сказал Дин, осторожно накладывая на рану бинт: он не хотел волновать Сэма сообщением, что Бобби еще в шести часах пути.  – Как ты?

\- Устал, - признался Сэм, веки слипались.

\- Отдохни, пока можешь, - посоветовал Дин. – Ночь будет долгой.

Сэм кивнул и расслабился на диване, сдавшись утомлению. Дин снова сел, облокотившись на стол, и понял, что должен осмотреть собственные раны, иначе брату с него будет мало пользы.

С помощью маленького ножа Дин вырезал клок ткани вокруг раны на бедре. При виде четырех зияющих порезов сантиметров по семь длиной у него екнуло в животе, а к горлу подкатило. Проморгавшись, чтобы прогнать тошноту, он начал со святой воды. От боли он не сдержал крика и резко зажмурился, ударившись затылком об стол. Рука тряслась, нога тоже, от кожи поднимался кисловатый, почти гнилостный запах. Тяжело дыша, Дин замер и нахмурился, глядя, как в ранах пузырится смешанная с гноем кровь, переливается через край порезов и течет по коже, впитываясь в заскорузлую джинсовую ткань.

\- Какого черта?

В нем нет яда. Не может быть. Нерезиты метят только укусом, разве нет? Повернув дрожащую руку ладонью вверх, он поискал темные линии, как у Сэма, выписывающие предательский узор на коже. Не найдя ничего подобного, он сделал медленный неровный вдох и снова плеснул воды. И снова будто отделился от тела, глядя сверху вниз на измученного мужчину, который из серебряной фляжки лил святую воду на изодранную ногу – тело бьет дрожь, голова в крови, рот сжат в гримасе боли. Когда фляжка опустела, Дин вернулся в себя с головокружительной скоростью и уронил голову на грудь, пытаясь не потерять сознание.

\- Ну, - вслух выдохнул он. – Было забавно.

_Они возвращаются._

Он дернулся прочь от её голоса и выругался, сообразив, что не может: голос звучал в голове. Она смогла пробраться туда, устроилась там, и он не в состоянии сдвинуть её с места. Не в состоянии освободиться.

_Они_ _становятся_ _сильнее_ _._

\- Заткнись, сука! – заорал Дин в тишину комнаты и потер лицо, тщательно избегая царапины. – Не лезь мне в мозги.

Используя другой конец того самого полотенца, которым он обрабатывал раны Сэма, Дин, шумно бранясь, тер ногу антисептиком и ругался всё громче, пока отметины не стали просто яркими глубокими царапинами в мякоти бедра. Схватив последнее полотенце из груды, он прижал ткань к самой глубокой части порезов, надавил и громко зашипел, когда боль отдалась в кости.

Оставшимся бинтом он примотал ткань к ноге. Он перебинтует раны поаккуратнее, когда проведет ритуал. С раной на голове он бы сам не справился, но, так как она подсохла и перестала заливать кровью глаза, Дин решил, что это тоже подождет.

\- Подумаешь, шрамом больше, - пробормотал он, вылез из куртки и принялся хлопать по карманам, разыскивая телефон.

Примечания : 
    
    
    **1 «Lonely is the night»** - песня Билли Скуайера. Перевод отсюда: <http://fargate.ru/supernatural/media/music/124>

**2 «** _ **Burning Down the House»**_ _-_  песня американской рок-группы «Talking Heads»

****

**_Час_ ** **_третий_ **

\- Какого черта ты так долго?

\- Я тоже рад тебя слышать, - выдохнул Дин.

 Усталость мстительно навалилась на него. Он откинул голову, прислонившись затылком к столу, закрыл глаза и силой заставил себя держать телефон около уха.

\- Демоны?

\- Провернул твой трюк с солевым кольцом, - объяснил Дин. – Они…перегруппировываются. Или чем-то другим занялись, - он открыл глаза. – Кстати, как тебе это, черт возьми, удалось?

\- Методом кучи проб и ошибок, - проворчал Бобби. – Долго оно не продержится, так что надо поспешить.

\- Скажи что-нибудь новенькое, - пробормотал Дин.

\- Я оставил Руфусу три сообщения, - раздраженно отозвался Бобби. – Уж не знаю, куда он за дягилем намылился, но не отвечает.

\- Как и следовало ожидать. Придется самому.

\- Ритуал в большой черной книге с выгравированными крестами на обложке и корешке, - отрывисто проговорил Бобби, и его тон сразу же заставил Дина сосредоточиться. – В последний раз, когда я ее видел, она лежала на дощечке за моим столом, под банкой с вороньими лапками.

Дин медленно моргнул, пытаясь подогнать вялые мысли:

\- У тебя есть…банка с птичьими ногами?

\- А тебя это удивляет?

Частями этот дом Дин знал так же хорошо, как «Импалу». Дом Бобби был для него почти что своим. Но в первый раз он оглядел хаос в кабинете глазами незнакомца: книги громоздятся по вертикали, по горизонтали, по диагонали, на полках, на полу, на практически неразличимом под ними стуле; банки с чем-то непонятным рассованы по углам или устроены на контейнерах с проклятыми предметами, покрытых защитным орнаментом, который выглядит почти нарядно. В конце концов Дину показалось, что он даже заметил на одной из полок обезьянью лапу.

\- Нет, - он помотал головой и услышал, как прилично отросшая щетина трется о телефон. – Думаю, нет.

\- Видишь ее? – спросил Бобби.

\- Подожди, - чтобы подняться, Дину пришлось схватиться за край стола.

Сначала он встал на колени, потом замер, тяжело дыша и пережидая, пока картинка перед глазами прояснится. Поле зрения по краям подернулось серым, в ушах глухо гудело. Он не понял, что выронил телефон, пока не услышал, как голос Бобби зовет его по имени с расстояния, как показалось, километров в миллион.

\- Я здесь, - он подобрал телефон и поднялся полностью, тяжело навалившись на стол.

\- Так плохо? – поинтересовался Бобби, пропустив вопрос «Ты ранен?», так как знал, что Дин от ответа увильнет.

\- Бывало и хуже, - честно ответил Дин.

\- Ты умирал, - напомнил Бобби. – Недавно.

\- Точно, - Дин двинулся к описанной Бобби полке. – Никакой банки с птичьими ножками, мужик.

\- Посмотри в шкафчике с фарфором, - предложил Бобби.

\- С…чем? – Дин удивленно заморгал и подавил смешок. – У тебя есть и…фарфор?

\- Был, - поправил Бобби, и его голос предостерег Дина не развивать тему. – Теперь у меня там только книги с заклинаниями и куча оружия.

Дин всегда впадал в небольшой ступор, когда вспоминал, что до знакомого ему охотника был и другой Бобби. Бобби, который вел законный бизнес – автосвалка для него была не прикрытием, а средством заработка; который был женат и содержал дом, и может быть даже имел собственную семью. Бобби, который воевал и видел настоящие ужасы еще до того, как Ад решил вывернуться наизнанку и показать, что бывает намного хуже.

Вспомнив это, Дин обнаружил, что проснулась часть мозга «а что если?», которой он нечасто давал волю. А что если бы Джон решил растить оставшихся без матери сыновей по-другому? Судьба всё равно настигла бы их? А что если б он не забрал Сэма из Стэнфорда? Брат все равно бы сделался охотником? А что если бы не было сделок, жертв, распавшихся семей…

\- Дин? Ты там не отключаешься?

\- Я тут, - пробормотал Дин, потирая висок и пытаясь сосредоточиться.

Он чувствовал себя пустым. Опустошенным.

\- Сынок, я знаю, что тебе больно, - мягко проговорил Бобби. – Но ты сейчас единственная надежда для брата, слышишь?

\- Я знаю, Бобби, - рявкнул Дин, раздраженный от усталости.

\- Просто продержись еще несколько часов.

\- Нашел шкафчик, - сказал Дин. – Заперт.

\- Ключ…

Дин двинул локтем в стекло и распахнул дверцу:

\- Уже не заперт.

Бобби тяжело вздохнул. Дин знал, что, возможно, испортил один из последних предметов мебели, которые Бобби держал со времен прошлой жизни, но сейчас его это не волновало. «Я и без напоминаний свою работу знаю», - мысленно огрызнулся он.

\- Наверное, я это заслужил, - сказал Бобби, как будто услышал невысказанные слова Дина. – Книгу видишь?

\- Ага, - Дин вытащил тяжелый том и, вернувшись к столу, водрузил его на кипу пожелтевших газет.

Сэм застонал и слабо дернулся во сне. Бросив на него взгляд, Дин развернулся к книге:

\- Что я ищу?

\- Носитель Ада.

Сэм пробормотал что-то непонятное, и Дин нахмурился, листая сморщенные пахнущие плесенью листы и проговаривая в уме алфавит, чтобы найти запись про Носителя Ада. Потом наткнулся на набросок, смахивающий на старомодное изображение оборотня, который уставился на него с выцветшей  страницы.

\- Нашел, - он провел пальцем по строчкам. – Ладно, тут написано… Пакао Нерезит с сербского «Носитель Ада». Очешуеть. Почему бы ему не сидеть  в своей Сербии?  Уродливое собакообразное существо…ужасный запах, полная пасть клыков, да, точно подмечено…свистящий лай может вызвать сложности с ощущением себя в пространстве, потерю сознания, бла-бла-бла…

\- Он лаял? – перебил Бобби.

\- О да, черт побери, лаял, - отозвался Дин, продолжая просматривать текст.

\- И…ты нормально?

Дин помедлил:

\- В смысле?

\- Голова не кружится? Равновесие не теряешь?

Сведя брови, Дин взглянул на беспокойного брата на диване. Перед глазами поплыло, и он потер покрытое кровавой корочкой веко.

\- А что?

Бобби вздохнул, услышав невысказанное «да»:

\- Эффект может длиться некоторое время. Тебе надо поспать – единственный способ справиться с этим.

Дин невесело ухмыльнулся:

\- Ну, давай сначала ритуал проведем, чтобы я смог закатиться в спа-салон или еще куда, - он продолжил читать: - Так, вот часть насчет метки… Передается со слюной, и жертва становится костюмчиком для демона. Но про черную кровь тут не сказано.

\- Про что? – переспросил Бобби.

\- Кровь Сэма, - метнув взгляд на брата, он заметил, что черные линии на лице выцвели до красновато-серого. – Она потемнела. Под кожей вены видны.

\- Никогда о подобном не слышал, - пробормотал Бобби. – Может, это из-за демонской крови?

\- Превосходно. Демонская кровь. Подарок, который не перестает радовать, - пробурчал Дин и принялся читать дальше: - Ага, вот ритуал, - взгляд зацепился за слова «человеческая кровь», «прах демона» и «гореть». – Бобби…какого черта?

\- Я тебе говорил, - отозвался Бобби. – Будет нелегко.

\- Нелегко? Тут написано, мне придется _выжечь_ это из него, - возмутился Дин, а в мыслях отдавалось жалобное: «Я не хочу сгореть».

Бобби промолчал.

\- Используйте прах демона, - вслух зачитал Дин. – Смешайте с человеческой кровью, добавьте две части посконника[1]…что это за фигня такая…

\- У меня есть в гараже. Стратегический запас трав.

\- …и три части тминного корня, - продолжал Дин, будто Бобби и не говорил ничего. – Полностью покройте укус мазью и предайте ее пламени.

Бобби молчал.

\- Ты слышал, что я сказал только что? – рявкнул Дин.

\- Дин, - терпеливо проговорил Бобби. – На самом деле гореть он не будет.

\- Они пудрят ему мозги, Бобби! – проревел Дин.

Он захлопнул книгу и похромал к дивану, чтобы бросить взгляд на Сэма. Сэм ворочался во сне, натягивал веревки и что-то бормотал.

\- Мне пришлось прикрутить его к треклятому дивану, чтобы удержать в дьявольской ловушке. Он только и бормочет, что они собираются его поджарить, а ты мне предлагаешь «предать пламени»?

\- Дин, - твердо сказал Бобби. – Успокойся.

\- Я, мать твою, спокоен! – Дин осел на пол около стола и зажал между пальцами переносицу.

_Они_ _становятся_ _сильнее_ _._

Дин нахмурился. Он слышал эти слова и раньше, но теперь смотрел на Сэма, и эти же слова выговорили губы брата. Но голос в голове  принадлежал не Сэму.

\- Проблема не в том, чтобы поджечь мазь, - сказал Бобби. – А в том, чтобы достать прах демона.

\- Постой, что? – Дин попытался прогнать гул из ушей. – Что ты сказал?

У него пересохло во рту, и казалось, что комната погружается в темноту. Широко распахнув глаза, он заметил еще одну тоненькую тень, метнувшуюся за угол, будто она выскочила из кабинета в коридор. Дин протер глаза и еще раз взглянул туда, где, как ему почудилось, кто-то стоял. Там было пусто.

Надо выпить.

\- Тебе надо достать прах демона, Дин, - напомнил Бобби.

\- И где мне его взять? – недовольно спросил Дин и потянулся за бутылкой.

Отхлебнув немного виски, он подержал жидкость во рту, позволил ей обжечь язык и глотку: жжение прогоняло тени из поля зрения. Потом он сделал жгучий вдох.

\- Единственный способ, который я знаю, - проговорил Бобби, - это поймать демона, пока он в человеке. А потом их поджечь.

Дин переключился с беспокойного сна Сэма на телефон в руке:

\- Повтори-ка.

\- Тебе придется сжечь одержимого.

\- Никогда, - Дин потряс головой. – Ни за что на свете, Бобби.

Всё можно легко прекратить, Дин…

Голос – голос Аластора, демона, которого уже нет в живых, но который навечно остался в его снах – скользнул в мысли и стек по позвоночнику, неся за собой дрожь.

Бобби тихо сказал:

\- Это единственный способ спасти твоего брата, Дин.

Всё, что тебе нужно сделать, это сказать одно слово…поднять на них нож…заставить их пылать, и больше не будет больно…

Он так и сделал. Он сказал слово. Он поднял нож. Он заставил их гореть.

Но ему соврали. Всё равно было больно, только по-другому.

\- Нет, Бобби, - выдавил Дин через оцепеневшие губы; его бросило в дрожь, сердце так колотилось в груди, что других звуков он уже и не слышал. – Я…я не могу. Не могу.

\- А придется, черт возьми! – крикнул Бобби. – Если не сделаешь этого, Сэм умрет. Они его сожрут изнутри.  Они обратят его против себя, а потом против тебя. Они будут наседать, пока не овладеют им, а если не получится, так или иначе обрушат на него Ад.

Дин спрятал лицо в ладони, прижав ее к свежему порезу на лбу. Он слышал слова Бобби, но видел только пустоту за дыбой. Пустоту, которую чаще всего заполняло постоянно изменяющееся тело Аластора. Иногда мужчина, иногда женщина, змей, дракон – существа, которые он считал мифом, причиняли вполне реальную боль.         

\- Ах, проклятье, - прошептал он: сердце заходилось болью при мысли, что Сэму доведется увидеть это, при мысли о Сэме в Аду.

Пальцы онемели, и он выпустил из руки телефон и поднес ее, дрожащую, к лицу, вспоминая размазанную на ладони кровь, вес лезвия, когда он следовал приказам…в этом-то ему равных не было. Он вспомнил холодную тяжесть крюков, которые вышли из плоти, освобождая его и одновременно насаживая.

Он вспомнил каждую душу, каждое лицо, каждое проклятье и каждый вопль.

Он вспомнил огонь, пузырящуюся кожу и запах паленого. Он вспомнил холодное касание пламени и ненависть в глазах. Он был опустошен, собственная оболочка, он забыл, кем он был, кто он есть, кого он любит и кто любит его. Он забыл слова и значение. Он знал только пытки, и приказы, и боль.

\- Дин!

Резко втянув носом воздух, Дин огляделся и увидел, что находится в кабинете Бобби, а не в той темной холодной комнате в Аду. Он потерял счет времени. Он упал на колени, и раненая нога снова начала кровоточить; по лицу тек пот, собираясь в уголках рта. Дин отстраненно слизнул соль с губ и снова огляделся, натягивая осознание, словно одеяло, и пытаясь понять, кто окликнул его по имени.

Сэм.

Брат рвался в путах, тело тряслось, сухожилия на шее натянулись. Линии на коже сделались синеватыми, из-за чего Сэм выглядел полутрупом. Дин подполз к дивану на четвереньках, на дрожащих руках, и, дотронувшись до щеки брата, в шоке понял, что тот холодный.

\- Сэм?

Дернув головой, Сэм расслабился и открыл глаза. Едва не вскрикнув, Дин отшатнулся. Глаза брата обильно налились кровью, зрачки раздулись до того, что ободок зеленовато-карей радужки виднелся едва-едва. Дин не узнал выражения в этих глазах, как не узнал и скривившую губы Сэма улыбку.

\- Они возвращаются, - прохрипел Сэм. – Они становятся сильнее.

Дин свалил всю вину на боль. Боль была единственной причиной, по которой он не понял всё быстрее. Если бы тело не отвлекало его ослабляющей разум болью, он бы прошел по дорожке из хлебных крошек: от голоса к отражению в зеркале, к теням, к ведьме - в тот же момент, когда услышал визг под полом. Догадка придала сил его дрожащему телу, и он схватил Сэма за руки:

\- Сэм! Прекрати, это не ты!

Не принадлежащая Сэму улыбка стала шире, обнажив зубы в почти акульем оскале. Дин дернулся, едва в силах здраво мыслить от ужаса. Брат казался привидением: длинные волосы склеились грязью и потом, синие вены проступали на коже, а глаза…

\- Ты знаешь, где я, - бросил Сэм чужим насмешливым голосом.

\- Как ты это делаешь? – Дин отпустил его руки и отстранился. – Он тобой не одержим.

_Это легко, когда разум готов верить._

Дин начал оборачиваться, отчего мир накренился, но потом сообразил, что голос не сзади, а снова у него в голове.

\- Отпусти его, - потребовал Дин.

_Заставь_ _меня_ _._

Дин взглянул на брата. Сэм закатил глаза и к его ужасу забился в судорогах. Веревки, удерживающие его на диване, врезались в тело, а ноги, бьющие по подлокотнику, всё больше разламывали дерево.

\- Хорошо! – крикнул Дин.

Сэм мгновенно затих и обмяк, будто из него вытянули все жизненные силы. Подковыляв к сумке, Дин достал из груды оружия маленький кинжал и разрезал веревки на руках брата, потом, оставив привязанными лодыжки, воткнул кинжал в подлокотник и принялся осторожно массировать Сэмовы стертые запястья.

\- Пожалуйста, - он взглянул в расслабленное лицо. – Пожалуйста, на этот раз никуда не уходи. Просто…сделай мне единственное одолжение, ладно?

Беспомощно проведя ладонью по влажным волосам Сэма, он встал. Для обдумывания поводов не осталось никаких сил. Нужно отбросить память, боль в ноге и головокружение, которое грозило опрокинуть его на землю. У него есть работа, и кроме нее – кроме Сэма – ничего не имеет значения. Он не может позволить себе потерпеть поражение. Если проиграет – потеряет себя.

Сунув в задний карман кинжал, а за пояс пистолет, Дин поднял телефон и, переступив черту соли, пошел по пути бродячей тени – к двери подвала и ступеням, ведущим в бункер.

 

Примечания:

**1 Посконник** \-  род многолетних растений семейства Астровые, или Сложноцветные, распространённых в Европе, Азии, Америке и тропической Африке.

****

**_Час четвертый_ **

Он несколько раз был в бункере – дважды запирал здесь Сэма. Самый недавний «визит» привел к последней молитве, шедшей от души. К молитве о помощи, которую не услышали, потому что Бог был не в настроении слушать Дина Винчестера.

«Даже когда Его мир трещит по швам, - думал Дин. – Когда Его солдаты рвут друг друга на части и в придачу нас впутывают».

Крохотное окошко в верхней части металлической двери было закрыто, кроме того, Дин заметил на двери новехонький висячий замок и цепь.

«Руфус и _вправду_ не хотел, чтобы сюда кто-то вошел без его разрешения».

 Дин настроил себя на возможное зрелище и открыл окошко.

Первой мыслью было, что она выглядит, как воспитательница в детском садике.

Ведьма скромно сидела, скрестив ноги в лодыжках, на голой койке в центре помещения, светлые волосы свободно разметались по плечам. Большими бесхитростными глазами она уставилась на Дина. Тот было подумал, что где-то крупно ошибся.

_Поговорим о книжках и обложках?_

Голос в мыслях словно кулаком стукнул, неудобно надавил на уши и занял место, нужное для чересчур оживленных мыслей.

\- Вот как, - проговорил Дин вслух, главным образом, чтобы сохранялась видимость нормальности. – Не просто ведьма, а ведьма с экстрасенсорными способностями. Необычно.

\- Ну что сказать, - она улыбнулась, и Дин вспомнил гримасу, которая несколько секунд назад растягивала губы Сэма. – Это одно из моих многочисленных достоинств.

\- Что ты хочешь от Сэма? – не стал тянуть быка за рога Дин.

\- Ничего.

\- Врешь.

Его внезапно бросило в дрожь, в раненой ноге вспыхнула обжигающая боль. Чтобы не упасть, Дин схватился за выступающие дверные петли: закружилась голова. Он зажмурился, усилием заставляя себя стоять прямо, потом сделал неглубокий вздох и открыл глаза. И испуганно отшатнулся, потому что ведьма уже стояла совсем рядом, по ту сторону окошка, и глаза ее были не спокойные, а дикие, налитые кровью, как недавно у Сэма.

\- Он умирает.

\- Я его вылечу, - Дин скрипнул зубами и потянулся к бедру, напрасно пытаясь утихомирить острую до тошноты боль.

\- Используй меня, - проскрежетал ведьма, и ее голос одновременно звучал и вслух, и у Дина в мыслях.

\- Прекрати! – чуть ли не взмолился Дин, зажмурившись и упершись лбом в решетку: на открытой ране чувствовался холодный металл. – Убирайся к чертовой матери из моей головы!

\- Используй. Меня, - повторила она уже спокойно и только голосом.

Дин открыл глаза и увидел, что ведьма сидит на койке.

\- А супер-скорость тоже среди твоих достоинств числится? – сердито поинтересовался он.

\- Я знаю то, что знаешь ты, Дин Винчестер. Я знаю, что тебе нужно.

\- Правда? – Дин выгнул бровь. – Было бы неплохо.

\- Я буду твоим сосудом, - ведьма склонила голову, и у Дина перехватило дыхание.

Он сглотнул.

\- Что?

\- Я буду сосудом для твоего демона.

Он нахмурился:

\- Ты хочешь…чтобы я тебя убил?

\- Да.

Смешанные в одном слове отчаяние и надежда потрясли его. Дин отступил от окошка, но нога подвела. Тяжело привалившись к стене, он опустил взгляд и увидел, что полотенце потемнело от свежей крови, а повязка во время борьбы с Сэмом перекрутилась и ослабла. Оглянувшись на дверь, Дин окликнул:

\- И где тут подвох?

\- Нет подвоха, - ее голос звучал приглушенно, но к счастью, не у него в голове.  – Ты меня отпустишь, я позволю демону вселиться в меня и запру его внутри. Ты меня сожжешь и спасешь брата.

Дин прищурился:

\- Или…я тебя отпущу, ты пойдешь вразнос, и я все равно тебя прикончу.

\- Если сделаем по-моему, Сэм будет жить, - парировала ведьма.

\- А как я узнаю, что ты не попытаешься меня убить, если я тебя отпущу?

\- Никак.

Хромая, Дин вернулся к двери и подозрительно уставился на ведьму:

\- Что-то с трудом верится. С чего бы тебе желать смерти?

Она сидела, понурившись, волосы завесили лицо. Но услышав вопрос, медленно подняла голову – волосы потускнели и безжизненно повисли, глаза запали, лицо побледнело, и она стала выглядеть точь-в-точь, как отражение женщины в зеркале. Дин, который в жизни насмотрелся достаточно ужасов, чтобы фильмы Ромеро[1] показались скучными, вздрогнул и порадовался, что их разделяет тяжелая стальная дверь.

\- Я знаю то, что знаешь ты, Дин Винчестер, - повторила она мертвым голосом. – Я знаю, что есть только одна причина, по которой не желаешь смерти ты.

Дин сглотнул и почувствовал, что надо бы возразить, но не нашел слов.

\- Я знаю, что тебя преследуют существа, которым нужен твой брат. И я знаю, - ведьма поднялась, но движения вышли дергаными и неестественными, будто она разучилась обращаться с собственными конечностями, - что если они одержат верх…ты потеряешь всё.

\- Мы… - он откашлялся. – Мы не обо мне говорим.

\- Я хочу, чтобы это закончилось, - прохрипела она, приближаясь к двери.

И внезапно Дин учуял ее – запах дряхлости и гниения.

\- Почему бы тебе самой себя не кокнуть, если так хочется?

\- Не могу, - пожаловалась она. – Я пробовала.

\- И что это такое получается? Самоубийство посредством охотника? – подозрительно прищурился Дин.

\- Используй меня, - снова взмолилась она, и голос опять отдался в его мыслях, отчего закружилась голова и разжались пальцы. – Покончи с этим!

У Дина подогнулись колени, и он тяжело рухнул на бедро, успев подставить руку. Мобильник выскочил из кармана и теперь маняще поблескивал в тусклом свете. Он секунду пристально смотрел на телефон, боясь подобрать его, боясь вспыхнувшей внутри надежды. Сейчас ему необходима была настоящая надежда, чистая, без примесей, и что-то внутри говорило: стоит позвонить Бобби – и малейший шанс испарится. Но Дин был охотником. И солдатом. И у него была работа.

Он поднял телефон.

\- Бобби? – он поперхнулся мольбой.

\- Ох, слава богу, - выдохнул Бобби. – Что случилось? Ты в порядке? Где Сэм?

\- У меня есть идея.

Бобби издал горлом странный звук:

\- Дин. Ты где?

\- Возле бункера сижу.

\- Проклятье!

\- Можно использовать ведьму.

\- Нет, сынок, - решительно возразил Бобби.  – Послушай меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты  встал, поднялся наверх и ждал меня. Просто дождись меня.

\- У нас нет столько времени, Бобби.

Он понял, что это действительно так, в тот же момент, когда слова сорвались с губ. Время рушилось в руках и песком текло между пальцев. И Дин ощущал, как тело постепенно сдается. Он не сможет защищать себя и брата до возвращения Бобби.

\- Дин, - приказным тоном окликнул Бобби. – Я связался с Руфусом. Он возвращается, но ему понадобится время. Послушай, есть серьезная причина на то, что он не хотел, чтобы я входил в бункер без него.

\- Да, я знаю, - устало сказал Дин, поглядывая в открытое окошко и зная, что за ним слышат каждое слово. – Потому что ведьма – экстрасенс.

\- Да, и очень сильный, - добавил Бобби, не спрашивая, откуда у него такие сведения. – Но она может обрабатывать только одного человека за раз.

\- Как обрабатывать?

\- Она говорит тебе то, что ты хочешь слышать, и показывает то, что ты хочешь видеть, чтобы получить желаемое.

\- Что именно?

\- В данный момент? Наверное, она хочет выбраться из бункера.

_Используй меня._

Слова пришли шепотом, ласково коснулись разума, так похоже на прикосновение голоса Кастиэля, что Дин машинально поискал взглядом ангела в плаще. Его мысли соскользнули и повисли на тонкой ниточке между реальностью и воспоминанием.

\- Она хочет, чтобы я использовал ее, Бобби. Предлагает себя приманкой для демона.

\- Дин, нет. Слушай, что тебе говорят!

Дин сел немного прямее:

\- Эй, ритуал не я посоветовал, Бобби!

\- Сынок, она играет с тобой. Использует тебя, чтобы получить свободу. Ты должен…не пускать ее в мысли. Не позволяй ей добраться до тебя.

\- У тебя есть идея получше? Есть кто-то в городе, кто тебе так не нравится, что я могу его для тебя сжечь?

\- Я знаю, Дин, это ужасно. Я понимаю, через что тебе приходится пройти…

Дин поднялся на колени:

\- Без обид, Бобби, но ни хрена ты не понимаешь. Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем меня просишь.

\- Я прошу тебя спасти брата!

\- Пошел ты! Не тебе мне это говорить, Бобби, не тебе!

Дин почувствовал, как что-то оборвалось в груди; слова протолкнулись по горлу, раздирая его; в глазах защипало, и выдох получился дрожащий.

\- Ты не знаешь, - тихо проговорил он, касаясь губами телефона, не умея рассказать Бобби, что он все еще помнит, каково это – убивать, жечь и мучить. Воспоминания были так же близки, как следующий вздох. – Для Сэма я сделаю всё, что угодно, Бобби.

\- Я знаю, - так же тихо отозвался тот.

\- Я просто… - Дин не смог договорить.

Просто что? Нашел черту, которую он не может перейти даже ради спасения брата? Разве подобное случалось раньше?

\- Я выясню, как раздобыть прах демона, - пообещал Бобби. – Но не используй ведьму.

\- Почему? – Дин тяжело поднял глаза на открытое окошко на двери. – Вы же, ребята, в любом случае ее пристукнете.

\- Не в том дело, - сказал Бобби через шум помех. – Не хочу…терять вас…

\- Бобби?

\- …убьет тебя…Дин?

\- Я тут.

\- Она убьет тебя, сынок, - проговорил Бобби быстро, будто боялся не успеть сказать всё. –Подцепит твое сознание на крючок, добьется своего и убьет тебя прежде, чем ты науськаешь на нее демона.

\- И что мне делать? – беспомощно спросил Дин. – Я не могу позволить ему умереть, Бобби. Не…

«…сейчас», -  шепотом закончил разум.

Он уже слишком много раз терял Сэма. От ножа Джейка. От демонской крови. От сомнения в жизненной цели. От мстительного выстрела охотника. Он наизнанку выворачивался, чтобы Сэм был в безопасности, и казалось, если и есть какой-то рок, то он заключается в том, чтобы терять брата. Дин не собирался дать року одержать верх. Пусть Небеса и Ад катятся ко всем чертям.

\- Дай мне подумать. Мы разберемся. Дин?

\- А? – буркнул он.

\- Вытесняй ее. Не дай ей добраться до тебя. Поверь мне.

\- Что ты собираешься делать? – Дин устало потер лицо.

Ему нужен был план. Действие. Ниточка, за которой следовать.

 - Я позвоню кой-кому. Ехать часа четыре осталось. Перезвоню.

Пару секунд Дин слушал гудки, потом медленно закрыл телефон и позволил руке упасть вдоль туловища. Веки были тяжелые, почти чересчур тяжелые, чтобы поднять глаза на открытое окошко в металлической двери.

\- Ты всё слышала, да? – он даже не позаботился повысить голос.

\- Конечно, - отозвалась ведьма.

\- Так он прав? Ты попытаешься убить меня?

\- Всегда существует такая вероятность, - даже через тяжелую дверь было ясно, что она улыбается. – Некоторые вещи приходится просто принимать на веру.

Дин едва не рассмеялся.

\- Вера, - с горечью повторил он. – Я думал, ты говорила, что знаешь то, что знаю я.

\- Да, - ответила она. – Потому что ситуация подходящая.

\- Ну сестричка, - Дин, ворча, медленно поднялся на ноги, перенеся большую часть веса на правую ногу. – В таком случае тебе не хватает парочки важных фактов.

Он заглянул в окошко и увидел, что ведьма вернулась к внешности воспитательницы детского сада. Или может, это была ее настоящая наружность, а гниющая карга с мертвыми, налитыми кровью глазами  - всего лишь жуткий образ, который она нарисовала у него в сознании вместе с зеркальным отражением, тенями, голосом в голове…

\- Расскажи, - подначила она, приподняв бровь, но с места не двинулась.

Дин ухватился за дверные петли для равновесия:

\- Если у меня и была какая-то вера, я потерял ее приблизительно в то же время, когда Бог показал нам кукиш.

Ведьма склонила набок голову, и ее взгляд становился всё мягче, пока она не стала выглядеть почти обычно:

\- Что ж, если что-то можно потерять, то можно и найти.

\- Что? – моргнул Дин.

\- Вера не погибла, - уточнила ведьма, а потом с грацией танцовщицы поднялась с койки и приблизилась к двери мелкими выверенными шажками. – Ты все еще во что-то веришь. Нерезитов называют Носителями Ада, потому что они переносят отмеченные души в Ад. Демоны стирают всякое подобие человечности, и тот, кто был человеком, горит вечно.

Дин смотрел ей в глаза, не в силах оторвать взгляда от ее лица.

\- Единственный способ исцеления – убить. Но убийство оставляет метку на душе, - голос ведьмы смягчился, и она подобралась ближе к двери. – Демоны уничтожают всякий шанс на спасение. И все же… - тонкие белые пальцы обхватили короткие прутья решетки. - …ты пытаешься спасти его.

_Потому что в тебе есть вера._

Последние слова прозвучали у Дина в голове, и ведьма улыбнулась плотно сжатыми губами.

\- Что ты делаешь со мной? – низко пророкотал Дин.

\- Просто объясняю, что в тебе не такая пустота, как ты думаешь.

Стены двигались, тело потяжелело от ноющей в костях боли. Дин отшатнулся от двери:

\- Прекрати дурить мне голову.

\- Используй меня, тогда прекращу, - немедленно отозвалась ведьма. – В любом случае, у тебя там и так полный бардак. Сплошные извилистые тропки да каменные стены.

\- Эй, - возмутился Дин. – Тебя спрашивали?

\- Он умирает, - сказала ведьма. – Используй меня и покончи с этим.

\- Нет, - мотнул головой Дин и отступил еще на шаг. – Бобби прав. Ты просто хочешь выйти оттуда к чертям собачьим.

Он закрыл глаза и надавил основанием ладони на переносицу. От движения кожи рана на лбу запульсировала болью.

_Они_ _становятся_ _сильнее_ _._

\- Прекрати! – приказал Дин.

_Они возвращаются._

Дин выхватил из-за ремня пистолет и беспомощно навел его на дверь. Логика его действий медленно угасала. Он знал, что не сможет пристрелить ведьму через дверь, но ему необходимо было остановить ее. Даже если в итоге она окажется на воле.

\- Сжигаю день, - дрожащим голосом завел Дин, еще раз шагнув назад и нетвердо прицелившись в висячий замок. – Сжигаю ночь…

Ведьма начала напевать без слов, ускоряя ритм и темп, ту же песню, текст которой он проговаривал. Ее голос каким-то образом одновременно звучал и невинно, и злобно. Дин почувствовал, как кровь холодеет под кожей, как бегут по рукам и шее мурашки, и резко, со щелчком, выпрямил спину.

Она не может использовать это. Только не это. Он не позволит.

\- Я живу, чтобы отдать должное противнику, - шепнул он и, прежде чем успел остановить себя, выстрелил.

Пуля срикошетила от металлической двери, не попав в замок. Перед глазами на момент вспыхнули искры. Он снова выстрелил, и замок громко стукнулся об дверь, но не открылся. Дин тщательно заморгал, пытаясь сфокусироваться. Помещение покачивалось, отбрасывая на замок тени и не позволяя прицелиться.

 _Я сгораю, я сгораю, я сгораю за тебя._ [2]

\- Дин! – донесся сверху далекий голос.

\- Сэм, - прошептал он, сверля взглядом черную отметину, оставленную пулей на металле.

\- Используй меня, Дин! – сорванным отчаянным голосом потребовала ведьма. – Я твой единственный шанс!

\- Дин! Где ты?

Не обратив внимание на последнюю мольбу, Дин развернулся на наполненный паникой голос брата и поковылял вверх по ступеням.

\- Иду, Сэм! – мысли запнулись о разочарование упущенной возможности, и Дин начал прикидывать, что еще способно дать ему шанс спасти брата.

Опираясь рукой о стену, всё еще сжимая пистолет, Дин шумно пробирался по коридору. Он чудовищно спешил к Сэму, но с миром, вывернутым под углом, двигаться становилась всё сложнее. Он завернул в кабинет и заморгал от света настольной лампы.

Сэм полусидел на диване – с привязанными ногами и вытянутой рукой. Он сдернул с раны неплотную повязку и в ужасе таращился на укус. Увидев выражение его лица, Дин почти ожидал увидеть пробивающиеся из раны зубы, но, подойдя ближе, убедился, что с его ухода ничего не изменилось, только темные линии еще больше посветлели. 

\- Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил он.

Сэм поднял глаза и ахнул:

\- О господи боже, что у тебя с лицом?

Дин машинально дотронулся до щеки:

\- Что? Она меня заколдовала, и я позеленел, или что?

\- Ты весь в крови! – воскликнул Сэм. – Что здесь, черт побери, произошло? – он огляделся и ошеломленно спросил: - Мы у Бобби? И почему я привязан? А с тобой что случилось?

Дин несколько секунд таращился на недоумевающего перепуганного брата, прежде чем смог набрать воздуху.

\- Сэм, - начал он как можно спокойнее. – Мы были на охоте. На нерезита, помнишь?

Сэм по-детски захлопал расширенными испуганными глазами:

\- На…что?

\- Он тебя укусил, - продолжал Дин. – Сделал лакомым кусочком для демонов.

Взгляд Сэма упал на Динову окровавленную ногу:

\- Он и тебя укусил?

Дин качнул головой:

\- Поцарапал. Я в норме.

\- В норме? Ты полутрупом выглядишь! – Сэм изучал его лицо мутноватыми, лихорадочно яркими глазами. – Где Бобби?

\- Едет, - Дин придвинулся ближе.  – Ты…ты в самом деле не помнишь?

Сэм осторожно потер лицо, будто боялся, что голова покатится с плеч:

\- Я… Это как в самом деле…дурной сон.

\- Это не сон, Сэмми, - мягко возразил Дин. – Всё по правде. Я стараюсь исправить это.

\- Огонь, - прошептал Сэм, не отнимая ладоней от лица. – Они сказали, что я сгорю. Я видел. Видел, как горю.

Дин, сглотнув, кивнул:

\- Всё демоны. Или ведьма. Не знаю. Но это не по-настоящему.

Сэм уронил руки и поднял бледное, исчерченное темными линиями лицо:

\- Что?.. Что ты?.. Так по-настоящему или нет? Всё так запуталось, и я…

Его слова оборвались резким вздохом, глаза внезапно расширились и наполнились испугом.

\- Сэм? – Дин положил ладонь ему на плечо. – Что?..

Сэм запрокинул голову. Вопль, казалось, поднялся из глубин тела, сотрясая его и выгибая дугой. В крике не слышалось ни боли, ни ужаса, но Дин упал на колени, пробегая руками по груди брата, по плечам, по лицу, пытаясь заставить его перестать, открыть глаза, вдохнуть, сделать хоть что-то.

Казалось, прошло несколько часов, прежде чем вопль стих и Сэм остался лежать – дрожащий, с мокрым от непрошеных отчаянных слез лицом, неловко цепляясь за Динову грязную футболку. Дин нащупал его пальцы и сжал в ладони поверх скомканной ткани.

\- Хватит, - прошептал Сэм. – Пожалуйста.

\- Я пытаюсь, старик, - сказал ему Дин. – Богом клянусь, я пытаюсь.

\- Просто позволь им забрать меня, - Сэм моргнул слипшимися от слез ресницами. – Давай с этим покончим.

\- Ты вспомнил? – Дин с облегчением увидел, что замешательство на лице брата сменилось осознанием.

Сэм кивнул. Слезы сбегали по его щеке и впитывались в обивку дивана.

\- Ты следующий, - он шмыгнул носом. – Они заставят меня убить тебя.

\- Никто никого не убьет, - жестко возразил Дин. – И фиг я им позволю тебя забрать.

\- Дин, мы можем покончить с этим, - уверял Сэм. – Со всем этим.

Дин мотнул головой:

\- Нет.

\- Но Дин, - взмолился Сэм, уголки его рта скорбно опустились. – Если ты позволишь им меня забрать, ангелы проиграют.

\- Все проиграют, если мы потеряем тебя, Сэмми, - сквозь стиснутые зубы выдавил Дин с подступающими слезами в голосе и горячей угрозой поражения, которые душили его. – Не сбрасывай меня со счетов, парень.

\- Я больше не могу сдерживать их, Дин, - Сэм закрыл глаза. – Я не такой сильный, как ты.

\- Ты сильный, черт возьми. Сильный.

Сэм медленно покачал головой:

\- Я чувствую, как они тянут меня. Изнутри. Это сводит меня с ума.

Дин повесил голову и только потом заметил, что выкатившаяся из глаза слеза скользнула по щеке и, сдавшись силе тяжести, упала Сэму на футболку. Он поджал губы, вдохнул через нос и медленно поднял голову.

 «Я так хотел верить, что есть выход».

Всё внутри словно свинцом залило. В этот момент Дин чувствовал, будто судьба в самом деле существует, причем состоит в том, что он будет терять: Сэма, жизнь, спасение, душу. Такого ожидает от него вселенная. Это создал для него Бог.

«Через мой сраный труп, - мысленно решил Дин. – Вы. Не. Получите. Его».

\- Если они хотят добраться до тебя, - устало проговорил он, - сначала им придется пройти мимо меня.

\- Дин, - голос Сэма звучал тенью самого себя. – Нет.

Дин оторвал пальцы брата от рубашки и шатко встал:

\- У меня идея.

Единственный способ. Единственный способ спасти Сэма.

\- Не уходи! – Сэм приподнялся на локтях, по лицу вдоль потемневших вен пробегала судорога боли.

\- А ты оставайся здесь, старик, - Дин поднял глаза на дьявольскую ловушку. – Оставайся в безопасном месте, слышишь меня? На этот раз так и сделай, - он ткнул пальцем в сторону Сэма. – Что бы ты ни услышал, не ходи за мной.

\- Дин!

\- Я вернусь, - бросив пистолет в сумку, Дин взял обрез и пригоршню патронов, потом выпрямился и через плечо взглянул на брата. – Клянусь, я приду.

Когда он переступал солевую линию, Сэм и слова не сказал, но не отрывал глаз от уходящего из комнаты брата.

\- Бобби мне точно зад надерет, - пробормотал Дин, заряжая обрез начиненными солью патронами.

Чтобы снять с двери в бункер замок и цепь, ему всего и требовалось, что найти болторез. Он знал, что такой найдется в гараже, но еще один был даже ближе: в поясе для инструментов на переднем сиденье угнанной «Новы».

Надо просто пересечь линию соли, подойти к машине, схватить пояс и вернуться.

И не попасться при этом стае демонов.

Он взвел курок, звук досланного патрона эхом отдался от глухих стен. Даже ведьма временно прекратила неустанные попытки свести его с ума. Открыв дверь, Дин проговорил короткую молитву:

\- Кас…если ты все еще здесь…я б не отказался сейчас от дружеской поддержки…

Ответа он не ждал; часть его опасалась, что около заброшенной больницы друга погубили демоны. Но когда Дин ступил на крыльцо, держа ствол обреза под прямым углом к туловищу, он первый раз с того времени, как они пустились в погоню за нерезитом, почувствовал себя не таким одиноким. «Нова» была припаркована напротив дома, примерно метрах в трех от кольца из соли.

В предрассветном небе луна опустилась ниже, пожелтела. Ветер погладил по горячей щеке, словно тыльная сторона чьей-то ладони, и Дин, нахмурившись, вглядывался в темные углы тонущей в тенях автосвалки. Высохшая кровь на лбу и вокруг глаз хрустела при движении, рану на лбу щипало от прохладного воздуха.  Одна нога тряслась так, что от нее практически не было проку, а другая болела от того, что на нее пришлось перекладывать вес всего тела. Дин подковылял к краю крыльца и оглядел стоянку, ища взглядом свет, одновременно желая и не желая увидеть извивающиеся, подкрашенные багровым облака, указывающие на присутствие демонов.  Слова ритуала изгнания вертелись на языке; Дин напрягся всем телом, чувствуя себя гитарной струной, натянутой чересчур туго. В очередной раз шагнув к солевой линии, он ощутил давление в ушах и принялся нашептывать текст экзорцизма. Он сомневался, что от этого будет польза – не сейчас, когда Сэм притягивает демонов, но – как одеяло в детской кроватке – этот шепот дал ему мужество идти дальше.

Дин занес ногу над солью и услышал отнюдь не человеческий вопль, резанувший по ушам и встряхнувший землю. Опустив ногу по другую сторону линии, он внезапно почуял демонов – удушливая вонь серы перебила свежие запахи сухих листьев и дождя.  Дин пытался охватить взглядом одновременно всё.  Он пока еще не видел демонов, но знал, что они рядом, и неуклюже потрусил к машине, прикипев к ней взглядом и сжимая в руке обрез. Три метра, два с половиной, два…

На этот раз демоны ударили так, что Дин был уверен: без переломанных костей не обошлось. Они врезались в него с силой автомобиля, впечатали его в грязь так, что выбили из легких весь воздух. Он мог бы вздохнуть, но его трясли, переворачивали, перекатывали. Дин уже не понимал, в какой стороне небо, но выстрелил из обоих стволов, вспомнив, как выстрелы отогнали демонов в прошлый раз.

Но рядом больше не было ангела.

Дина зажало в щупальцеподобной, обжигающей до холода хватке. Казалось, что он замерзает до смерти и горит заживо одновременно. Он потерял ощущение направления, времени, здравого смысла, не мог ни дышать, ни видеть, и слышал только щелчки и свистящие звуки, с которыми демоны пытались сожрать его целиком.

А потом Дина наконец поглотила темнота, и последней мыслью было: «Довольно…»

 

Примечания:

**1 Ромеро, Джордж** – американский кинорежиссер, известный своими фильмами ужасов.

 **2** **«** _ **I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m**_ _ **Burnin**_ _ **'**_ _ **For**_ _ **You**_ _ **»**_  – песня американской рок-группы «Blue Oyster Cult»

_Слова, по моему не такому уж непритязательному мнению, наш наиболее неистощимый источник магии. Способный и наносить раны, и исцелять их._

_Дж.К.Роулинг устами Альбуса Дамблдора, «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти»_

**Часть третья: Последние четыре часа**

**_Час пятый_ **

Он дышал грязью. Грязь давила на него, липла к коже, жгла глаза, забила рот, не позволяя сделать такой желанный – необходимый – вдох, ведь если он вдохнет, то подавится, захлебнувшись землей. Он начал биться, двигаться, ища пальцами то, чего не находили легкие. Машинально он потянулся наверх, и земля подалась. Что-то глубоко внутри, запечатанное в клетках тела, напомнило, что он находится под землей, погребенный. Легкие горели тем особенным огнем, которого он не знал раньше, усилия удвоились, мозг боролся, работал с осечками, выдавал наполовину оформленные мысли, а все потребности стянулись к одной: воздух.

Он чувствовал, как оползает земля, чувствовал, как ладони попирают тюрьму из грязи, травы, червей и корней, чувствовал, что почти вырвался на свободу, и с боем пробирался наверх, вытолкнув сначала локти, потом правое плечо, а потом вдруг…

Удушье было почти до отчаяния знакомое, когда он выкашливал из тела губительный песок и пил сладкий живительный кислород. Не открывая глаз, он карабкался вон из могилы…да, теперь он знал, что это могила…его могила, точнее говоря: подтягивался, цепляясь за длинную траву, растущую вокруг самодельного креста, отмечающего, где лежит труп Дина Винчестера.

Он был здесь раньше. Чувствовал это раньше.

Лежа на спине, он впитывал солнечное тепло, нежась в лучах настоящего света, и слишком хорошо помнил темноту Преисподней, мерцание и танцы пламени, блеск металла. Он знал, что нужно подниматься и идти – выяснить, где он находится, где находятся Бобби и Сэм. Знал, потому что делал это раньше, а сейчас – потому что судьба жестока, а мир намерен выкручивать его, пока не останется ничего внятного – ему придется проделывать то же самое снова.

Перекатившись на живот, он поднялся на колени и порадовался, что не осталось ран, которые он унес с собой в темноту. Он был цел, и больше всего сейчас хотелось воды, но от жажды ему быстро не умереть. Он знал это наверняка.

Оказавшись на ногах, он впервые огляделся и свел брови, потому что лес казался знакомым, но как-то неправильно. Сэм похоронил его не здесь. То место ему никогда не забыть. Никогда не забыть, как он в первый раз стоял там, сбитый с толку, перепуганный и благодарный, потом повернулся и увидел грубо сколоченный деревянный крест с инициалами «Д.В.», вырезанными будто детской рукой. Как увидел лежащие вокруг этого креста деревья, словно сбросили бомбу и уложили лес по идеальному кругу.

Если он умер – а он был уверен, что умер: демоны только того и хотели – значит, то ли он снова ожил, то ли это какой-то дурацкий Рай.

\- Чертовски уверен, что не Ад, - прохрипел он и до смешного обрадовался собственному голосу.

Он зашагал вперед, помня, что где-то за деревьями должна быть дорога. Но чем дальше он шел среди рассыпанных солнечных лучей, тем сильнее начинало давить отсутствие движения вокруг. Будто он оглох…или деревья так шумели, что ничего не слыхать. Дин ощущал жизнь: ветер в лицо, биение сердец среди стволов, но – ничего не слышал.

Увидев домик, он остановился.

Еще одно место, которое в жизни не забыть. Причем, этого места здесь не должно быть. Не здесь, где похоронил его Сэм. Этот дом остался в Миссури. У отца текла кровь из пулевой раны, а Дин истекал кровью внутри, сердце буквально корчилось от невидимой хватки демона – того самого, которого ему суждено было убить годом позже.

Осторожно приблизившись к дому, Дин заглянул в окно и не смог рассмотреть комнаты, чтобы успокоить себя насчет того, что может обнаружиться внутри. Переведя дыхание, он направился к двери. Та подалась легко, и Дин ступил внутрь, но вместо помещения, где его мучил одержимый отец, обнаружил, что находится в Лоуренсе, в доме своего детства.

\- Ладно, что за фигня?

Собственный голос резанул уши, звучал так, будто последние несколько часов Дин кричал. Он огляделся, приготовившись, что всё окажется розыгрышем:

\- Это что, «Худшие моменты вашей жизни»?

Никто не ответил. Ни намека на звук.

\- Да серьезно, что тут происходит? – настойчиво спросил он, разворачиваясь вокруг своей оси. – Кас? Сэм? Есть здесь кто?

Он пересек скудно освещенную комнату и выглянул в окно. За домом вместо леса простирался заброшенный Колд-Оук, и у Дина захватило дух, когда он рассмотрел место, где грязь потемнела от крови Сэма. Бросив взгляд направо, он увидел, что дверь гостиной чуть приоткрыта. Дин всем своим существом знал, что за дверью увидит мертвого брата на голом матрасе, пятнающего своей кровью и так грязную ткань.

\- Эй! – проорал он в потолок. – У вас, ребятки, фантазии не хватает, или как?

\- Дин.

Голос был знакомый. И его тоже не могло быть.

В тот последний раз, когда Дин слышал этот голос, голос говорил, как он бесполезен, напомнил, что все бросили его. Дин с трудом перевел дыхание, что-то оборвалось внутри, и он чуть пригнулся в инстинктивной попытке защитить себя. Потом опустил глаза и медленно развернулся к центру комнаты.

И там стояла она.

Она была одета в джинсы и белую рубашку, к счастью, а не в ту ночнушку, в которой умерла. Ее длинные светлые волосы, отведенные от лица, ниспадали на спину. Мать пристально  смотрела на него серьезными голубыми глазами, скорбно сжав рот.

Дин искоса взглянул на нее:

\- Что ты тут делаешь?

Он не смог заставить себя назвать ее «мама».

\- Нужно поговорить, - она перенесла вес на другую ногу и скрестила руки на груди.

Поза была такая естественная и расслабленная, что Дину почти захотелось поверить, что ее не перенесли сюда, чтобы еще его помучить.

\- Зачем? – бросил он. – Хочешь еще рассказать о том, какой я был обузой? Как из-за меня тебя убили?

Мэри открыла было рот, но Дин не дал ей и слова сказать.

\- Потому что я тут узнал наверняка, что я здесь не при чем. И Сэм тоже.

Он шагнул вперед. Без обуревающей его боли тело казалось странно легким. Дин бросил на мать яростный взгляд, сведя брови к переносице и поджав губы:

\- Я видел, что произошло. Я был там.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, когда я спасла жизнь твоему отцу? – Мэри склонила голову набок и подняла подбородок так, чтобы взглянуть надвигающемуся на нее Дину в глаза. – Когда я заключила сделку с Азазелем, не зная, как это аукнется моим детям? Ты это видел?

Дин сглотнул. Его яростное наступление наткнулось на ее честность и чувство собственности.

\- Э, - он моргнул. – Ага. Да, вроде того.

\- Знаешь, на этот раз ты не умер, - губы Мэри дрогнули в подобии печальной улыбки.

Дин огляделся и тщательно выдохнул:

\- Ну, если б и умер, мне бы дали об этом знать каким-нибудь другим способом. В смысле, в Аду я был, да и в Раю тоже…

\- Не на самом деле, - перебила Мэри.

\- Не на самом деле? – обернулся Дин.

Его уверенность, что она – средство помучить его, быстро таяла, потому что Мэри вела себя…ну, как та мать, которую он помнил.

\- Милый, - мягко проговорила Мэри. – Ты действительно думаешь, что оказался бы в Раю без семьи? Без всего того, чем ты пожертвовал?

Дин нахмурился:

\- Сэм там был.

Мэри кивнула и сунула большие пальцы в задние карманы:

\- В некотором смысле, да.

Дин начал обходить ее по кругу. Мэри не двигалась, опустив глаза и ожидая, когда он закончит.

\- И что это значит?

Мэри подождала, пока он снова остановится перед ней, и заглянула ему в глаза:

\- С тобой играли, Дин. Просто-напросто играли. Как и с Сэмом.

\- Да ну, - сухо отозвался он. – И что это тогда? – широко развел руки, охватывая жестом тихую темноватую гостиную времен своего детства. – Небеса уже позабавились с моими воспоминаниями, так теперь очередь Ада пришла? Эдакая версия «хороший полицейский-плохой полицейский» вселенского масштаба?

Мэри позволила себе хохотнуть, но сразу же приструнила порыв:

\- Ты такой забавный. Весь в папу.

Дин задрал подбородок, не отрывая глаз от Мэри:

\- Я не скажу «да», - он прищурился. – Так что просто ступай и передай своему боссу…

\- Сосуды тут не при чем, - перебила Мэри. – Дело в тебе.

\- Ты кто такая?

Мэри со вздохом уронила руки и подняла голову, глядя на Дина без следа оправдания.

\- Я твоя мать, - спокойно проговорила она. – Каждое воспоминание, каждая капля тоски, каждая мысль о ней, которые когда-либо возникали в тебе. Я та же самая девушка, которую ты встретил в семьдесят третьем году; та, которую помнит ребенок в тебе, и по которой мужчина в тебе скучает.

\- Тогда кто была та…женщина в… - Дин попытался закончить вопрос, но во рту пересохло, а глаза защипало.

\- Она тоже была твоей матерью, - печаль мелькнула на ее безупречном лице и затуманила глаза. – Просто извращенная версия.

Мэри шагнула вперед, оказавшись на расстоянии прикосновения, и Дин приложил все усилия, чтобы остаться на месте.

\- Я люблю тебя, Дин. Я не виню тебя за то, что со мной случилось.

Дин сглотнул: он хотел верить.

\- Я не хотела умирать, - Мэри свела брови. – Хотела бы я быть здесь, когда Сэм учился ходить…когда ты пошел в детский сад…когда ты принял свой первый бой, первый поцелуй, первое…всё. Но ты лучше всех знаешь, что мы не всегда получаем желаемое.

К глазам подступили слезы, от сомнений перехватило дыхание.

\- Ты…настоящая?

\- Такая же настоящая, как твоя память, малыш, - улыбнулась Мэри.

\- Но…почему?..

Мэри опустила голову и посмотрела на Дина сквозь ресницы:

\- Потому что. Нас нужно поговорить. Ты не можешь так продолжать, Дин.

\- Продолжать…что? – недоуменно переспросил он.

\- Ты двигаешься вперед без единой капли надежды, - объяснила Мэри. – На автопилоте. Ты едва дышишь.

\- Сейчас такая фигня творится… - Дин отвернулся и подошел к окну, чтобы посмотреть на пустынный пейзаж Колд-Оук. – Ты не захочешь этого знать.

\- Я уже знаю, - она подошла и снова оказалась на расстоянии прикосновения, но пытаться не стала. – Я знаю, через что ты прошел. Знаю, с чем ты оказался лицом к лицу. Я здесь, чтобы сказать, что без надежды тебе эту битву не осилить.

Дин искоса взглянул на нее: на сердце лежала свинцовая тяжесть, воля истерлась до тонкости паутины:

\- Не уверен, что я хочу осилить эту битву.

\- Дин.

От резкого тона он вздрогнул и заглянул в ее разочарованное лицо. Мэри говорила прямо как…Сэм. Она снова скрестила руки и смотрела твердо и серьезно.

\- Я не желаю слышать от тебя подобное, понял?

\- Ты не знаешь…

\- Я знаю достаточно, - отрезала Мэри, сурово взглянув на него. – Я знаю, что ты сделал свою работу сверх наших с твоим отцом самых смелых ожиданий.

Дин смотрел на нее, осмелившись на момент поверить ее словам. Поверить, что она настоящая. Он взял правую ладонь левой и потер пальцы.

\- Я знаю, что ты пожертвовал собой ради брата, Дин. Знаю, через что ты прошел, чтобы он мог жить.

\- Это… - он чуть не подавился комом в горле. – Это настолько больше. Это…сильнее нас, мама.

Последнее слово он выговорил не подумав, оно сорвалось с его губ и повисло в воздухе так естественно, так легко, что Дин не успел взять его обратно. Мэри сделала быстрый дрожащий вдох и оглянулась, будто за поддержкой, через плечо. Дин даже воздуха глотнуть не успел, как на плечо Мэри, обнимая, опустилась рука, а потом из теней дома появился и сам Джон Винчестер – с чисто выбритым лицом и такими умиротворенными карими глазами, каких Дин у него не видел никогда. Одетый в том же многослойном стиле, который переняли сыновья, Джон выглядел так, будто только что трудился над двигателем «Импалы»: широкий рот расслаблен, тело так легко льнет к телу Мэри, что у Дина заныло сердце.

\- Папа? – неуверенно и ошеломленно прошептал он.

Джон улыбнулся мягко, устало и счастливо.

\- Здорово, Дин.

Не будь Дин все еще уверен, что мертвый Сэм лежит на кровати в соседней комнате, не видь Дин Колд-Оук из окон, он бы захотел целиком отдаться этому моменту, позволить поглотить себя, окутать и удержать от необходимости вернуться к боли и одиночеству, ожидающим за пределами гостиной.

\- Чт…что…как?..

\- Воспоминания могут многое, - сказал Джон. – Особенно твои.

\- Ты не забываешь ничего, - с бесцветным смешком вторила Мэри.

Дин хотел потянуться к ним, притянуть ближе, но какой-то инстинкт подсказывал стоять тихо, будто в ту же минуту, когда он коснется их, всё разрушится, и он снова будет вдыхать землю. Дин не мог сообразить, куда деть руки и взгляд. Ему хотелось отвернуться, укрыться там, где безопасно смотреть и верить, но он не мог перестать таращиться на них.

\- Переведи дыхание, сын, - велел Джон. – Нам нужно поговорить.

\- Здесь все, смотрю, на разговор разводят, - дрожащим голосом отозвался Дин.

Джон вышел из-за Мэри и стал рядом. Под взглядом Дина она вложила ладонь в руку мужа, и они переплели пальцы машинально и непринужденно, как делают люди, привыкшие к присутствию друг друга, близости и равновесию.

\- Послушай, - проговорил Джон. – Дин, - его голос потяжелел и перетянул внимание Дина с созерцания сцепленных рук на лицо отца.  – Слушаешь?

\- Да, сэр, - на автомате ответил Дин.

\- Не поддавайся этим ублюдкам.

Дин помимо собственной воли фыркнул:

\- Ты о каких ублюдках, папа? – он потер лицо и удивился, что кожа гладкая, без следа располосовавшей лоб раны. – О демонах или об ангелах?

\- Придется пережить демонов, чтобы противостоять ангелам, - заметила Мэри.

Дин чуть отвернулся и вздохнул:

\- Может, Сэм прав? Может…может, именно так мы остановим Апокалипсис? Позволим демонам выиграть этот раунд, а ангелы…

\- Нет, Дин, - вмешался Джон. – Ты не поддашься этим ублюдкам.

Он обернулся, и сердце вдруг облило гневом, словно кислотой. Дин хотел воспротивиться, сорваться на отца за то, что тот нагрузил его невозможной тайной и умер, так и не сказав, что с этой тайной делать. За то, что того не было рядом, когда Дину не дали выбора, и Ад разорвал его на части. За то, что он оставил их с Сэмом одних раздумывать, как управиться с грандиозно паршивой судьбой…

Он не осознавал, что плачет, пока прохладные – такие реальные – пальцы Мэри не стерли слезы с его горячего лица, в то время как ее глаза тоже наполнились влагой.

\- Я больше не хочу, - шепотом признался Дин. – Не хочу возвращаться.

\- Ты вернешься, - возразила она. – Ты боец, Дин. Ты не сдашься. Не уступишь.

\- Но… - всхлипнул он, безо всякого стыда позволяя слезам собираться на ресницах и свободно катиться по лицу. – Я просто…я устал, мама. Я устал постоянно сражаться, - он поднял глаза и взглянул на родителей, - и всегда проигрывать.

\- Дин… - начал Джон, и Дин увидел, что, хотя глаза отца остаются спокойными, губы его дрожат.

\- Ты нужен брату, - перебила мужа Мэри. – Он потерянный без тебя. Опустошенный. Вы – две половинки одного целого.

Дин мотнул головой:

\- Не могу перестать думать, что без меня ему лучше…

\- Вот здесь ты не прав, - вмешался Джон более энергично, будто обнаружил ключик к решению проблемы в словах жены. – Мы с твоей мамой…мы никогда не желали для вас подобного. Никогда такое не планировали. Но вот что получилось. Это наше семейное наследие.

\- Что? Что вы мертвы, а мы с Сэмом выступаем в качестве ангельских презиков? – фыркнул Дин, стирая ладонью оставшиеся слезы.

Губы Мэри снова изогнулись, и Джон предостерегающе сжал ее ладонь.

\- Вы двое – всё, что стоит между человечеством и хаосом.

\- Человечество и есть хаос, папа, - не согласился Дин. – Нет больше никакого смысла.

Джон разжал пальцы на ладони жены и подошел к Дину так близко, что тот почувствовал его дыхание на лице.

\- Послушай меня, - с нажимом проговорил он. – Уж одной-то вещи я вас учил наверняка: сражаться. Никогда не прекращать сражаться. И ты делал это лучше, чем любой чертов солдат из тех, кого я знал.

Дин сглотнул, глядя на отца.

\- А теперь вам нужно сражаться изо всех сил, - продолжал Джон. – Когда ангелы лгут тебе, Бог скрывается и на твоей стороне только брат, именно тогда нужно сражаться изо всех сил.

Джон обхватил ладонью его лицо: большой палец на одной щеке, остальные – на другой. У Дина сбилось дыхание. В этот момент он так сильно хотел верить.

\- Ты посмотришь им в лицо. Не отшатнешься и не выйдешь из строя. Ты дашь им отпор, потому что ты знаешь, сын. Знаешь, что ты прав. Знаешь, что победишь. Когда всё сделаешь, ты победишь.

\- Я не… Откуда мне знать, что всё именно так?

\- Потому что, - в глазах Джона отражался не просто этот момент, не просто эта битва. – Просто потому что я тебе это сказал. 

Джон отпустил его и, улыбнувшись, вернулся к Мэри. Дин почувствовал, как тяжелая неподъемная ноша давит на плечи. Если он отступит, каждое выигранное сражение, каждый пережитый бой пойдут коту под хвост. Но он чувствовал себя канатом, который перетягивают противоположные стороны вселенной…и он становился всё тоньше.

Взгляд Дина метался между родителями:

\- Если вы просто мои воспоминания…и это только сон, тогда…

\- Тогда тебе нужно проснуться, Дин, - ласково проговорила Мэри. – Просыпайся.

Дин посмотрел на отца:

\- Но…

\- Просыпайся, сын, - подтвердил Джон и обнял жену за плечи. – Покончи с этим.

Дин посмотрел в окно и увидел, как Колд-Оук испаряется, уступая место «Автосвалке Сингера».

\- Проснись, Дин,- настойчиво просила Мэри. – Дин!

Он оглянулся на мать, но ее уже рядом не было. И ничего не было: ни гостиной, ни дома, ни даже леса. Не было ничего, кроме темноты, пустоты и странного невесомого умиротворения. На какой-то короткий миг Дин захотел раствориться в этой пустоте, укрыться там навечно. Но его словно толкнули из воспоминаний, пихнули вперед, и Дин услышал голос отца, отсекающий все возражения:

\- Дин! Встань. И сражайся.

 

**_Час шестой_ **

Дин открыл глаза.

Не было никакого плавного перехода из блаженного сонного забытья к жестокому проблеску реальности – было просто «ничего», а потом «всё сразу», и боль подтвердила факт, что он не умер. Дин моргнул и с удивлением обнаружил, что заря начала заливать край горизонта бледно-серым: то солнце лениво выбиралось из хватки чересчур затянувшейся ночи. Он сделал вдох. Острая боль в груди прошила его, пронзила легкие и придавила его к земле. Но раз уж Дин сделал один вдох, пришлось сделать второй, а потом и третий, хватая воздух, словно утопающий. Воздух успокаивал боль, приносил облегчение саднящим легким и возвращал жизнь в онемевшие конечности.

Перекатившись со спины на бок, Дин попытался подняться на ноги и только потом понял: чудо, что ему позволили подняться на ноги. Чудо, что ему позволили дышать, если уж на то пошло.

Было тихо. Именно поэтому страхом его проняло до костей.

Он сумел устроить покачивающееся тело в сидячем положении, но потом недоуменно заморгал, ощутив, как что-то влажное капает с лица на перемазанное грязью колено. Подняв испачканную дрожащую руку, он потрогал лицо и нащупал порез на переносице, набухшую чувствительную кожу вокруг левого глаза и заново и обильно сочащийся кровью порез на лбу. Из носа тоже шла кровь, но дальнейшая инспекция показала, что тот, вроде, не сломан. Дин осторожно прошелся ладонями по телу, осмотрел руки. Кажется, обошлось без переломов, хотя на руках обнаружилось множество ссадин, а порванная на груди футболка обнажала широкую царапину. Дин бы совсем снял испорченную одежку, если б не замерз так сильно. Рана на ноге открылась, а импровизированная повязка болталась на щиколотке.

Дин неловко сдернул ее и, охнув, поднялся на колени. И тут понял, где находится: внутри кольца из соли. Осторожно оглянувшись через плечо (мир качнулся), Дин убедился, что нападающие перекатили его через защитную линию – смазав ее, но не разрушив. Сглотнув, Дин постоял на коленях, пока мир не выпрямился, а потом встал, покачиваясь в предрассветных сумерках и глядя на дом Бобби.

Во всех окнах горел свет. Дин лениво хлопнул глазами; это наблюдение и выводы из него медленно доходили до затуманенного сознания. Кто-то в доме. Кто-то в доме с Сэмом.

«Бобби?»

Дин отмел эту мысль в тот же момент, когда она пришла на ум. Бобби бы не бросил его, бесчувственного и истекающего кровью, во дворе, как бы ни беспокоился за Сэма. Дин неглубоко вздохнул. Если учесть, что соляное кольцо цело, ответ напрашивается один: ведьма.

Дин хотел зайти, проверить, как там брат, но он не был готов идти на такую сильную ведьму с голыми руками. И он знал, что если Сэм еще жив, рассчитывать на него всё равно не приходится.  «Он жив…он жив…живживжив…»

Дин зажмурился, заставил себя вдохнуть, успокоить поток панических «что если» и оценить ситуацию. А потом он почувствовал, что запах серы, тяжелый и влажный, по-прежнему висит в воздухе. Дин медленно открыл глаза, шатко развернулся спиной к дому…и увидел их. Демоны необъяснимым образом отпрянули и клубились высоко в небе извивающейся мерзкой массой темного дыма. Они как будто…ждали чего-то. Дин оглянулся через плечо на дом. Словно фильм с вырезанными основными сценами, воспоминания последних нескольких часов нахлынули на него, заставив вздрогнуть.

_У Сэма не такая кровь, как у других людей. Из-за контакта с кровью демона она изменилась. Они не могут овладеть им, но по-прежнему могут уничтожить._

_Это легко, когда разум готов верить._

_Они не остановятся. Они никак ко всем чертям не заткнутся!_

\- Ах ты…сука! – выплюнул Дин, когда до него дошло.

Ведьма освободилась…каким-то образом она освободилась и теперь использует Сэма. Использует Сэма и привлекает внимание демонов. Зачем именно, Дин мог только гадать. Но дело обстояло именно так. Дин снова задрал голову на облако, потом медленно и осторожно втянул воздух и поставил ногу за пределы кольца, продолжая наблюдать за демонами. Он почти ждал, что демоны, словно одно существо, бросятся в атаку, но те, застыв в вышине, не двигались. Облако будто насторожилось, приготовилось напасть, закручиваясь и извиваясь, как упавшее с неба гадючье гнездо. Сжав кулаки, Дин напряг плечи и вышел из кольца полностью. Ноль реакции.   

\- Дерьмо, - мотнув головой, выдохнул Дин, потом оглянулся на дом и пробормотал: - Уже говорил и снова повторю, бля: терпеть не могу ведьм.

Надо попасть в дом. Срочно.

\- Ладно, ладно, думай, Дин. Нельзя ломиться прямо вот так, - звуки собственного голоса помогали держать себя в руках. – Нужно подстраховаться.

Необходимо оружие. Святая вода. Соль. Хоть что-нибудь.

Он внезапно почувствовал, что тоскует по «Импале»  - и ее буквально золотому запасу оружия – словно брошенный любовник.  Прохлопав карманы, он обнаружил маленький кинжал, который сунул в задний карман, а дробовик обнаружился в нескольких метрах поодаль – ствол поблескивал в тусклом лунном свете. Пока Дин шел за ним, мозг начал осознавать положение дел.

Ему и раньше доводилось быть сильно потрепанным: когда он был сломан, истекал кровью, когда было больно до ужаса. Но в такие моменты он редко оказывался в одиночестве. Отец, брат или Бобби были рядом и, по меньшей мере, знали о его боли, даже если не могли ее остановить. Единственный раз, когда он так же страдал и до такой же степени чувствовал себя одиноким, был на дыбе.

В Аду.

_Ты посмотришь им в лицо. Не отшатнешься и не выйдешь из строя._

Дин сделал прерывистый вздох, заталкивая боль глубоко внутрь, откуда она не сможет помешать. Папа прав. У него есть работа. И будь он проклят, если позволит ублюдкам победить.

Дин взглянул на часы, тыльной стороной руки стер с лица кровь и шмыгнул тут же отозвавшимся болью носом. Если он ничего не напутал, Бобби приедет не раньше, чем через пару часов, а телефон остался где-то в доме. Дин посмотрел через плечо. До гаража от того места, где он стоял, было добрых метров десять, но с другой стороны, демоны сейчас сосредоточились на доме…и на Сэме.

Получится ли?

\- К черту, - прошептал он. – От того, что я буду тут торчать и раздумывать, Сэму лучше не станет.

Он бежал, пошатываясь, чуть ли не зигзагами, к гаражу, то и дело бросал взгляды на грозное облако и продумывал план. Если не зацикливаться на подробностях, то после того, как все нужные для ритуала ингредиенты – включая его собственную кровь – окажутся на месте, останется только выманить ведьму за соляное кольцо, призвать на нее одного из стервятников и поджечь.

Он уже приносил жертвы ради Сэма. Он уже убивал за Сэма. Он делал это раньше…до того, как Ад изменил его. До того, как он начал видеть черту, которую придется пересечь, там, где раньше было пустое место.

Он добрался до гаража и, задыхаясь, привалился к дверной раме.  Дыхание толкалось в боку – болезненные тычки жестких пальцев. Держась за ребра, Дин вошел в здание, включил свет и огляделся. Он знал, что, учитывая скользкие дороги Среднего Запада, Бобби загружает багажники своих заднеприводных автомобилей солью, и действительно обнаружил справа от двери желтый пакет. Дин вытащил кинжал, быстро разрезал пакет и вывалил соль перед входом, выделив несколько горстей на единственное окно – на случай, если ведьма окажется не такой очаровательной, как думает. Обеспечив солевые барьеры, он отвернулся от входа и ухмыльнулся широко и безрадостно, увидев странно обставленный верстак.

\- Свезло.

На нижней полке Бобби держал несколько коктейлей Молотова; не хватало только катализатора, который удобно примостился полкой выше в красной канистре из-под бензина. Рядом стояла еще одна канистра, ясно подписанная несмываемым маркером: «Святая вода».  А в центральном шкафчике за стеклянными дверцами разместились банки трав с белыми наклейками. Рядом со шкафчиком на крючках висели пакеты с запальными свечами, свернутые восьмерками вентиляторные ремни, соединительные кабели, наборы шурупов, болтов и розеток. А на краю скамьи лежало несколько маленьких баллончиков с красками. Дин подошел и открыл один из нижних ящиков. Рядом с отвертками и гаечными ключами он увидел коробки  из-под патронов, взял одну и понюхал: порох. Вернув коробку на место, Дин достал другую: соль. Прихваченные с собой запасные патроны давно кончились, так что он взял несколько патронов из коробки и двумя зарядил дробовик. Потом тщательно наполнил две бутылки Молотова катализатором, понимая, что больше не унесет. Цель придавала ему сил, и Дин начал быстро выгребать вещи  с полок и из шкафчиков, бормоча под нос:

\- Две части посконника…что это вообще за хрень…три части тминного корня… - вспоминал он список. – Добавить кровь виновного и какую-нибудь невинную жертву, и получите верное средство от слюны демонской псины.

Руки двигались, отыскивая посконник и тминный корень, время поджимало: Сэм остался в доме один, раненый, и Дин обязан был туда вернуться. Надо сдержать обещание. Он вытряхнул травы в пустую банку и снова потянулся за кинжалом. На его теле было несколько кровоточащих ран, но ни одна не давала достаточно крови, чтобы добавить к смеси. Дин глубоко вздохнул раз-другой, сжал левую руку в кулак и провел лезвием по предплечью так, чтобы кровь из пореза лилась в банку.

\- Проклятье… - проворчал он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Не привыкнуть никак.

Когда кровь прикрыла травы, Дин поднял руку и туго замотал рану технической салфеткой.

\- С этим делом разобрался и к другому перебрался [1], - шепотом пропел он.

Связав вместе два ремня, Дин соорудил перевязь для обреза, потом подобрал две бутылки с Молотовым, банку с получившейся из трав и крови пастой и баллончик с коричневой краской и выглянул из гаража. Ничего не изменилось. Дом Бобби всё так же сиял освещенными окнами, демоны всё так же висели в небе. Если он хочет добраться до Сэма, есть только один способ: рвать когти ко входной двери. И Дин побежал; походка сделалась увереннее, в голове прояснилось, но он всё равно двигался недостаточно быстро, а ноги дрожали.

 «Двигайся, не останавливайся», - увещевал он себя.

Упасть можно и позже, когда всё будет сделано и Сэм окажется вне опасности.

Добежав до кольца из соли, Дин перевел дыхание. Теперь нужно схитрить. Одним глазом следя за угрожающим облаком, он медленно пошел по кругу, разбрызгивая краску по внешней стороне кольца и с удовольствием убеждаясь, что след по цвету практически не отличим от земли. Одну бутылку он оставил за пределами барьера и аккуратно переступил полосу соли. Вторую бутылку Дин оставил на ступенях, потом поднялся на крыльцо и приоткрыл дверь. Чересчур яркий свет заставил его зажмуриться и слегка отшатнуться: глаза среагировали на резкий перепад освещения. Едва ли Дин когда-нибудь видел, чтобы в доме Бобби было так светло. Он шагнул вперед и окинул взглядом банки, книги, завалы коробок, которые раньше просто сливались с окружением. Но теперь, при ярком свете, Дина чуть не оглушило количеством всяких вещей.

\- Сэм? – осторожно позвал он. – Ты еще здесь?

Услышав в ответ лишь молчание, Дин похолодел.

Его не было слишком долго. Он опоздал.

\- А ты, бесовка[2]? – Дин сжал кулаки. – Крепко заперта?

С этими словами он вошел в кабинет, успокаивая дыхание. Комната была пуста: сдерживающие брата веревки валялись на полу. Дин поставил банку с кровью и травами на стол и беспомощно толкнул диван коленом. В ответ на скрип мебели по деревянному полу, вопль, который Дин впервые услышал несколько часов назад, огласил дом и ударил в барабанные перепонки, заставив Дина поморщиться и зажать уши.

\- Сэм! – крикнул Дин. – Чувак, ты где, чёрт побери?

\- Здесь.

Ответил не Сэм, а тот самый скрипучий старческий голос, что звучал у него в голове. Сердце замерло.

Дин поднял руку, одним плавным движением вытащил из-за спины - из самодельной перевязи -обрез, развернулся к коридору и увидел ведьму, а рядом Сэма. При виде брата стало чуть полегче, хотя состояние, в котором он пребывал, подогрело тревогу Дина до максимума. Брат выглядел отстраненным, не осознающим действительность. Он стоял с опущенной головой и безвольно повисшими вдоль боков руками и, приоткрыв рот, смотрел в никуда. Ведьма положила ладонь на его раненую руку и каким-то образом удерживала его около себя только одним этим прикосновением. Она уже не напоминала ни воспитательницу, ни смахивающую на труп каргу. Она была стройная, но крепко сбитая, кожа обтягивала выступающие скулы, большие темные глаза не прятались за светлыми волосами. Она представляла собой смесь всех тех обличий, которые Дин видел до этого, и даже ее тень двигалась, будто намеревалась и дальше дурить ему голову. Дин вскинул обрез:

\- Что ты с ним сделала?

\- Я уже говорила... – улыбнулась ведьма. – Всё, что мне нужно было, это разум, готовый верить. А с его разумом было так забавно играть.

Дин перевел взгляд с веревок на подлокотник и вспомнил, что воткнул туда нож.

\- Дерьмо.

За Бобби самое большое в мире «Я же говорил!».

\- Кажется, теперь популярность твоего брата у наших дружков на улице – мой пропуск подальше отсюда, - ухмыльнулась ведьма. – Я просто пойду…

\- Притормози-ка, - вздернул подбородок Дин. – А как же «используй меня»? Ты внезапно отыскала причину жить дальше?

Ведьма выгнула тонкую бровь и слегка сжала пальцы на руке Сэма:

\- Так же, как и ты, видимо.

\- Ты отсюда не выйдешь, - кисло улыбнулся Дин.

Она сжала раненую руку Сэма, и Дин поморщился, когда брат вскинул голову и зашипел от боли – испещренное темными линиями лицо, налитые кровью пустые глаза, растянутые в жуткой гримасе губы.

\- Отпусти его, - приказал Дин, уперев рукоять дробовика в плечо. – Живо!!!

Ведьма отступила, оказавшись чуть подальше за спиной Сэма:

\- Хочешь рискнуть и попасть в него, пытаясь достать меня?

\- Я в него не попаду, - отозвался Дин; уверенность придала его голосу угрозы.

Ведьма уставилась на него потемневшими глазами и огрызнулась:

\- Как я посмотрю, твоих друзей не особо беспокоит, в каком он состоянии, - ее тонкие пальцы медленно скользнули по руке Сэма вверх и замерли на его шее. – Может, стоит покончить с этим и избавить их от лишних проблем?

В этот момент Дин ощутил, как его сожаление, сомнения и вина вышли из-под контроля и хлынули из сознания, как ливень в сточный колодец. Он убьет эту женщину, чтобы спасти брата. Убьет и глазом не моргнет.

И Дин увидел, что ведьма поняла это.

Свет начал мигать, из розеток по коридору полетели искры. На один особенно громкий хлопок Дин инстинктивно вскинул голову, и в этот момент ведьма пихнула Сэма в него. Ахнув, он выронил обрез и поймал брата, но тот обрушился мертвым грузом, и Дин упал на колени. Когда ведьма бросилась к двери, он подхватил дробовик и нажал на спусковой крючок. Ведьму развернуло и впечатало в стену. Она распахнула рот (нижняя челюсть выглядела слегка разболтанной) и, сверкая безумными глазами, яростно завопила – тот самый пронзительный звук, который слышал Дин, когда двигал мебель в дьявольскую ловушку, но только десятикратно усиленный маленьким расстоянием.  Вскрикнув от боли и неожиданности, Дин опрокинулся назад, стараясь не спускать с ведьмы глаз: она была его единственным шансом. Соль угодила ей в левое плечо и руку, и было видно, как крупицы прожигают одежду, а от кожи поднимаются тонкие струйки дыма. Задыхаясь, она оттолкнулась от стены, и Дин дрожащими руками снова поднял обрез, но ведьма была наготове. С рычанием, исказившим лицо в маску боли и злобы, она подняла здоровую руку с развернутой ладонью и ударила воздух перед собой. Дин напряг все мышцы, приготовившись к полету в стену, но с удивлением увидел, что сила ведьмы вместо него метнула через комнату безвольное тело Сэма и бросило его в центр дьявольской ловушки, к столу. Ударившись об стол, Сэм широко распахнул глаза и вскрикнул, и Дин понял, что ведьма продолжает давить на него. Стол поскрипывал под его весом. Сэм задыхался от боли, и слушая эти беспомощные звуки, Дин перестал себя сдерживать. Ярость вспыхнула в нем лихорадочно-ярким пламенем, превратив из опытного расчетливого охотника в нечто дикое. Невзирая на раны и слабость, он с протестующим ревом бросился на ведьму и собственным телом прижал ее к стене, оборвав воздействие силы на Сэма. Ведьма взглянула на него злобными налитыми кровью глазами и, нажимая ладонью на лицо, попыталась оторвать его от себя. Смутно, будто издалека, в мозгу раздался шепот, выговаривающий те слова, при которых еще недавно у Дина от страха кружилась голова.  

_Они становятся сильнее._

\- Мой разум уже не так готов верить, - прорычал Дин, оттолкнув ее руку и схватив обрез. – Сука.

Ведьма быстро вывернулась и бросилась к двери. Дин выстрелил, промазал и выхватил из кармана еще два патрона. Когда ведьма распахнула дверь, он побежал следом, бросив взгляд на скорчившегося брата. Сэм поднял голову: взгляд у него был мутный, но осознанный.

\- Иди, - прохрипел он.

Дина и не надо было подгонять. Он затолкал патроны в ствол и выскочил за дверь вслед за ведьмой. Когда он выстрелил снова, та уже приближалась к соляному барьеру. На этот раз заряд угодил ей прямо в спину, бросив на кольцо, еще больше смазав соль. Едва ли осталось что-то, сдерживающее демонов.

\- Дерьмо, - выдохнул Дин и, схватив со ступеней бутылку с коктейлем Молотова, приблизился к ведьме.

Она перевернулась. Ее лицо искажалось и текло, пока Дин снова не увидел каргу – смахивающую на труп тварь, вопящую от ярости и боли.

\- Прочь! – пугающим нечеловеческим голосом прорычала она.

Дин поднял обрез:

\- Не могу.

Воздух загудел, завибрировал, словно из-за идущих от далекого взрыва волн. Отползая назад, ведьма полностью стерла границу. Дин перевел дыхание и приготовился к атаке.

\- Когда они завладеют мной, я убегу, - предупредила ведьма. – Тебе не победить, мальчик!

\- Не говори «гоп», пока не перепрыгнешь, - огрызнулся Дин; его взгляд метался между ведьмой и небом, в котором ярились тучи.

\- Ты хочешь чересчур сильно, - ведьма внезапно поднялась на ноги с легкостью, которой не позволяли ее раны. – По глазам вижу. Ты даже умрешь, только бы спасти его.

\- Чертовски верно, - увидев змеевидные руки демонов, пересекающие бледно-серое небо, Дин поднял ствол дробовика вверх.

\- Никто не заслуживает такой любви, - сказала ведьма.

Дин перевел взгляд на нее:

\- А он заслуживает.

Ведьма удивленно округлила глаза, ее лицо смягчилось и начало превращаться в невинную мордашку, которую Дин видел в окошке бункера, но в этот момент демоны ударили сверху, сбили ведьму с ног, и один толстый завиток лиловатого дыма нырнул ее в рот, проникая внутрь и заполняя собой тело. Дин выстрелил в облако, откидывая остальных исчадий ада, но зря беспокоился: демоны пришли не за ним.

Ведьма втянула в себя воздух и села. Судя по положению ног и заброшенной на колено руке, вселившийся в нее демон был, скорее всего, мужского пола.

\- Привет, Дин, - демон широко ухмыльнулся, глаза сделались беспросветно черными, и он, скользнув пальцами в задний карман, вытащил тот самый кинжал, который Дин оставил в пределах Сэмовой досягаемости. – Непослушный мальчик.

У Дина кровь в жилах застыла:

\- Сукин сын…

 

Примечания:

 **1** **«** **All** _ **my life»**_ _\- песня_ американской альтернативной рок-группы « _Foo fighters_ »

 **2 «** **W** **itchy woman»** \- песня  американской рок-группы « _Eagles_ »

* * *

**_Час седьмой_ **

\- А знаешь, я тебя помню, - демон поднялся на ноги, но пошатнулся из-за разъедающих тело ран.

Если бы Дин не знал, в чем дело, он бы решил, что демон пьян.

Он отступил, настороженно поглядывая на бушующих над головой тварей, не понимая, чего они ждут. Солевая линия была разрушена, и их ничего не сдерживало от того, чтобы кинуться вниз и прикончить Дина. Он перевел взгляд на демона, старающегося удержать под контролем тело ведьмы: тот поигрывал кинжалом, которым Сэм воспользовался, чтобы освободить себя и – каким-то образом – ведьму.

\- Помню, ты был его зверушкой, - демон шатнулся в сторону.

Метнувшись взглядом к линии, Дин сглотнул. Он ожидал подобного: их было много, ясное дело, в конце концов какой-нибудь найдет его.  Он не ответит – не доставит демону такого удовольствия.

\- Я притащил тебе девчонку, - продолжал демон. – Рыженькую такую… Смотрел, как ты схватил ее за горло, чтобы перестала орать. Ммм… - он прикрыл глаза, словно от удовольствия. – Аластор был прав…ты в самом деле талант.

Дин попытался напомнить себе, что надо дышать, не слушать, но вспомнил рыженькую и то, как оборвал ее крики. Он вспомнил это, словно просмотренный однажды фильм, частью которого он не был, но который всё равно повлиял на него. Дыхание слегка сбилось, вибрирующий воздух давил со всех сторон. Дин понимал, что просто нужно подождать…просто подождать.

\- Ты им не нужен, - демон поднял глаза на роящихся в небе собратьев. – Да и он не особенно. В вас, Винчестеры, мы вселиться не можем, так что метка твоего брата, я тебе скажу, это как «наш девиз непобедим – возбудим и не дадим».

Демон дернул худенькими плечами ведьмы, повертел головой и встряхнул руками, будто пытался удобнее устроиться в её теле. Кинжал он небрежно держал в левой руке, прокручивая в пальцах.

\- Но, - проговорил он, - что мы действительно можем сделать, так это убить его и покончить со всей фигней на тему быть сосудом или не быть. В смысле, поиграли и хватит, правильно?

Дин не сдержался:

\- Уверен, что хочешь сделать это? Ваш босс малость разозлится, если ты убьешь его сосуд.

Демон закатил глаза:

\- Он не мой босс. Меня не слишком волнует, разозлится он или нет. Меня просто достало, что из-за него, - демон указал подбородком в сторону дома, - все наши планы летят псу под хвост. Из-за вас обоих, если уж на то пошло. Выследить, найти, руки прочь… Как будто мы дрессированные собачки. Ну и бред.

Оскал на лице ведьмы смотрелся до странного к месту. Демон отвел взгляд от дома и посмотрел на Дина:

\- Знаешь…некоторые из нас, включая меня, тебя даже уважают. Я в курсе, что Сатана спит и видит, как бы прибрать к рукам твоего братца, но… Мы были бы не против, если б ты сыграл за другую команду, если понимаешь, о чем я.

\- Пошел нахер, - рявкнул Дин, чувствуя, как что-то перевернулось в животе.

\- Да ладно, не всё так плохо, - фыркнул демон. – В смысле…у меня там армия, - он посмотрел вверх, на облако. – Они с места не двинутся, пока я не скажу. Приятно иметь в своем распоряжении армию, а? Куча душ, готовых защитить твоего брата.

Дин сжал губы, нахмурился и ничего не сказал.

\- Нет? Ну, не то что бы я ждал другого ответа, - демон посмотрел на дом. – Ты же понимаешь, что стоит мне слово сказать, и они разорвут тебя на клочки, просто чтобы убрать тебя с дороги и убить твоего брата. Но… - демон наклонил голову и загадочно усмехнулся, - я научился одной вещи от Аластора. Убить тебя чертовски легко, а помучить – чертовски весело.

Решив, по-видимому, что эта фраза послужит неплохим сигналом к нападению, демон поднял кинжал и двинулся вперед. Дин напрягся, а потом выдохнул с облегчением, когда тот с ошеломленной физиономией замер у соляной границы.

\- Вас, ребятки, надурить, как два пальца обоссать, - Дин осмелился на ухмылку. – То есть…неужели ты в самом деле думал, что я позволю вам убить нас?

Демон опустил взгляд, и Дин позволил себе момент молчаливого торжества, когда противник обнаружил нарисованную краской на земле дьявольскую ловушку. Восходящее солнце медленно залило светом горизонт. Свет был приглушен облаком адских тварей, но его хватило, чтобы демон увидел, что застрял.

\- Без разницы, - заявил демон. – Ты его не спасешь. Мы залезем ему в голову, заставим его содрать собственную кожу с мяса и ей же тебя придушить.

Дин приподнял бровь – воплощение спокойствия, хотя внутри его так трясло, что чуть ли ребра не стучали.

\- Живенько. Ничего себе такая картинка представляется.

Дин знал, что времени у него мало. Несмотря на то, что разум пытался игнорировать боль и заставить организм работать дальше, тело реагировало на нанесенный ему ущерб. Дин понимал, что демон способен сбежать из тела ведьмы даже в дьявольской ловушке, так что на выбор оставалось два выхода: вырезать на коже демона печать, которая запрет его в теле, либо убить ведьму, пока демон внутри. Один из этих способов быстрее и гуманнее. И чертовски легче. Поставив бутылку с зажигательной смесью на землю, Дин затолкал поглубже каждый укол боли и стон усталости, которые занялись там пламенем и толкнули его к действию. Сунув обрез в перевязь – ремни натянулись на усталых плечах – он вытащил собственный кинжал и решительно направился к демону, не спуская с него глаз и сжав губы.  Демон пригнулся с нахальной самоуверенной улыбкой, ясно показывающей, что он знает, кто из двоих сильнее. Дин поднял нож и шагнул вперед, но демон внезапно выпрямился, руки у него дрожали. Дин замер в недоумении: рука, сжимающая кинжал, развернула лезвие и направила его внутрь, к уязвимому животу ведьмы.

\- Что…стой, что?.. – пробормотал демон, переводя взгляд с собственной руки, которая ему больше не подчинялась, на ошарашенное лицо Дина.

Тот перевел дыхание. Демон отступил, попытался удрать, но не смог. Посмотрел на Дина снизу вверх, и тело, которое он занял, явственно содрогнулось. Под взглядом Дина из глаз ведьмы ушла непроницаемая чернота, обнажив ее собственные - темно-карие,  полные отчаяния.

\- Да…вай, - умоляюще проговорила она, пытаясь удержать контроль над телом. – Быстрее!

Дин не хотел, сердце разрывалось, но ее голос звучал в голове тремя словами: «Покончи с этим!» На момент он словно ослеп – широко открытыми глазами, всё вокруг заволокло тьмой. И только один образ пробился сквозь темноту: ведьма держала что-то черное и злобное, размахивающее в ее хватке прогнившими конечностями. Внезапно перед глазами прояснилось, и Дин глотнул воздуха, ощущая, как по горлу поднимается желчь. Он заставил себя шагнуть вперед, заключить ведьму в подобие странного неуклюжего объятия и собственным телом загнать нож глубоко ей в живот. Демон пересилил самоконтроль ведьмы и с рычанием забился, опрокинув себя и Дина на землю. Дин понимал, что у него есть всего несколько секунд до того, как демон сбежит и присоединится к облаку, оставив смертельно раненую ведьму у него на руках. Он быстро вздохнул, шепнул искренне: «Мне жаль» - и воткнул свой нож ей в грудь, прямо в сердце. Он почувствовал, как тело ведьмы обмякло, как демоны протестующе вопят и извиваются, мечутся, но не нападают. В дьявольской ловушке Дин был в безопасности. Но остаться он не мог: Сэм умирал. И Дин снова убил, чтобы не допустить этого. Отпустив мертвое тело, он потащился к границе ловушки и сгреб за горлышко бутылку с Молотовым, стоящую сразу за пределами соляного кольца. Сглотнув тошноту, внезапно подступившую при мысли о том, что предстоит сделать, Дин достал из заднего кармана зажигалку, поджег торчащую из горлышка тряпицу и бросил бутылку так, чтобы разбилось стекло. Катализатор подхватил пламя, и огонь перекинулся на труп. Демоны издали вопль, и Дин услышал, как из дома им вторит голос Сэма, но мог только пристально смотреть в пожирающее труп пламя. Он не понял, что отползает назад, пока не ударился спиной о ступеньки. Неиспользованная бутылка опрокинулась, а демоны, словно в замешательстве, бешено вились над горящим телом. Дин отстраненно заметил, что они, вроде бы, отступили – по крайней мере, поднялись выше и отлетели чуть дальше вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться моментом и напасть. Катализатор питал огонь, и Дин не мог отвести взгляда от окутанного пламенем тела. Всколыхнулась память: руки в крови, словно в алых перчатках. Он не знал, его ли это кровь или их. Он смутно помнил наставления: где резать, чтобы вырвать самые громкие крики, чтобы заставить жертву умолять, чтобы прикончить ее.

Он помнил, как тошнотворная пустота отступала, когда Аластор хвалил его работу. Помнил, что чувствовал чуть ли не…гордость…за хорошо исполненное поручение.

А еще он помнил огонь. Горящую плоть, исходящую от нее вонь.

Обвинения и отпущение грехов боролись в нем, и к горлу снова подступила желчь. Они предлагали выход, пытаясь успокоить и напомнить, что он выжил…напомнить, как именно он выжил. Сердце колотилось под ужасающим грузом вины, дыхание с дрожью рвалось из утомленных легких, а воспоминания и образы продолжали терзать его. Дин хотел, чтобы это прекратилось, ему необходимо было сбежать от памяти. Но он не мог вырваться, не мог вспомнить слова песен, чтобы заглушить воспоминания, не мог представить лица семьи. Он не мог вспомнить, как его спасли, как Кастиэль вытащил его на свободу, спас из самого настоящего Ада. Не от боли, дыбы и пыток, но от того, чтобы сгореть и возродиться одним из палачей – с душой бездонной и темной, готовым делать всё, что прикажут, готовым делать всё, что придется, чтобы заставить боль стихнуть, противостоять ей. Но его спасли. Его вернули к жизни, к работе, к цели. Его вернули к Сэму. Дин вернулся, потому что был нужен.

Дин сделал дрожащий вдох и заморгал, сообразив, что чувствует на лице солнечный свет. Облако демонов больше не заслоняло его, не кружилось над головой кипучей массой ярости. Дин огляделся, пытаясь раскусить финал игры, понимая, что они так просто не уйдут. Но тело почти догорело, и солнечные лучи превращали ржавые остовы на автосвалке в сияющее золото и серебро. Дин перевернулся и, чувствуя, как обрез оттягивает плечи, поднялся на ноги. Он вошел в дом, прохромал, не глядя на Сэма, через кабинет и принес из кухни банку. Потом вернулся на крыльцо, глядел на небо, на дорогу и ничего не видел. Запнувшись на ступенях, он спустился, но отрезок пути между крыльцом и потревоженной линией соли растянулся на многие километры.

Дин упал на колени: его упорство почти истаяло. Тело ныло от боли, каждый вдох жег грудь, нога огнем горела, болела голова. Трясущимися руками Дин потянулся к обугленной груде – отворачиваясь от все еще тлеющего тела – и собрал немного пепла в банку, потом попытался встать, но равновесие удалось удержать лишь с третьей попытки. Картинка перед глазами начала подергиваться серым по краям, и вперед его вела только цель в конце туннеля. Когда Дин дотащился до кабинета, он дышал с хрипом, словно боксер, который не знает, что поединок для него окончен. Переступив через распростертое тело брата, он высыпал пепел в банку с мазью. Под его взглядом смесь приобрела странный сероватый оттенок. Он соскользнул по столу и шлепнулся в центр дьявольской ловушки рядом с Сэмом. Дробовик звонко клацнул об деревянную поверхность.

\- Сэм, - окликнул он пересохшим ртом.

Сэм непременно должен дать свое согласие. Дин не хотел снова мучить.

\- Сэмми, приятель, очнись.

Сэм лежал на боку, а раненая рука – у него на груди. Глаза у него были закрыты, черты лица расслабились. Дин резко вдохнул через нос: он отключался, и надо было сделать это до того, как яд, от которого потемнела кровь, подчинит волю брата и обратит его против их обоих. Дин снова достал зажигалку и поджал губы.

\- Прости, - прошептал он. – Но…кажется, будет больно.

Он судорожно сглотнул и взял брата за раненую руку.

* * *

**_Час восьмой_ **

Сэм выглядел паршиво. Кожа была липкой, пот чертил дорожки по разлинованному темным лицу, пропитывал испорченную футболку, и раненая рука сделалась от него скользкой. Почувствовав прикосновение Дина, он беспокойно заворочался – в сознание окончательно не пришел, но на окружающее реагировал. Его трясло, от быстрого дыхание подрагивали губы, и у Дина заныло в животе при виде линий, бегущих у него по щекам и растекающихся синеватым пятном вокруг рта.

\- Сэмми? – Дин положил руку брату на грудь, и Сэм повернулся к нему.

Комната покачнулась, и Дин прикусил изнутри щеку, чтобы не потерять сознание. Впившись угасающим взглядом в следы зубов, он вывернул содержимое банки на раны Сэма, а банку поставил на пол, чтобы освободить руку. Схватив брата за запястье, Дин растер мазь по отметкам зубов, не сводя глаз с его лица. Сэм задышал чаще. Едва укус исчез под слоем пасты, Дин понял, что демоны вернулись: почуял вонь серы, услышал протяжный гул их приближения. Дом начал трястись, земля гудела от злобы сотни бурлящих душ, жаждущих мести или бегства. Большое венецианское окно в кабинете треснуло, но не осыпалось, и линия соли на подоконнике осталась нетронутой. Дин быстро оглянулся через плечо, заслышав, как входная дверь грохнула в стену; утреннее солнце снова поглотила неестественная темнота. Под его пальцами рука Сэма принялась вздрагивать – поначалу слабо, почти незаметно, но потом всё сильнее и сильнее, так что Дину пришлось потянуть ее на себя, чтобы удержать. Сэм выгнул шею, сухожилия натянулись и проступили под кожей, и он застонал, скрипя зубами.

\- Тише, - успокоил Дин. – Тише, Сэм. Почти всё, приятель. Потерпи.

Потемневшие вены на лице и шее стали багровыми, а губы – синеватыми.

\- Дыши, Сэм, - Дин прижал ладонь к его груди. – Сэм. Сэм! Эй-эй, надо дышать! Ах ты господи, зачем ты так со мной…

Демоны ревели вокруг, извиваясь, ворвались в дом. Добраться до Винчестеров они не могли из-за соляного барьера, но раззадорились достаточно, чтобы продолжать попытки. Боясь, что для брата это будет уже чересчур, Дин собрался с духом и щелкнул зажигалкой.

\- Умоляю, пускай сработает.

Он поднес огонек к слою мази и удивился, когда та мгновенно занялась пурпурным пламенем, но без жара. Сэм внезапно и совершенно затих. Дин перевел дыхание. Когда Сэм распахнул глаза, они были наполнены неприкрытым ужасом, взгляд метался по комнате.

\- Сэм! Сэмми, я здесь. Эй, эй! Я здесь. Я здесь, парень, - ему приходилось кричать, чтобы услышать собственный голос через издаваемый демонами шум.

Сэм дышал тяжело и дрожал чуть меньше, хотя ужас по-прежнему светился в глазах. Он неловко потянулся к плечу Дина и сгреб его грязную футболку непослушными пальцами.

\- Й-я горю, - невнятно проговорил он. – Дин! Г…рю!

\- Ничего подобного, - Дин опустил взгляд на его руку и увидел, что холодное пламя гаснет по мере того, как мазь впитывается в кожу.  – Ты не горишь, клянусь. С тобой всё будет хорошо, Сэм. Эй, эй, смотри на меня! Смотри мне в глаза, приятель.

Сэм безумными глазами нашел глаза Дина, и Дин накрепко зацепил его взгляд, сведя брови, отчего защипало раны на лице. Он сжал кулак на футболке брата, удерживая руку Сэма внизу и подальше от тела.

\- Так и смотри, понял? Понял меня?

Сэм кивнул, но дышал так шумно, что Дин испугался, что брат заработает гипервентиляцию еще до окончания ритуала. Снаружи штормило. В доме сгущалась тьма, будто демоны расплывались, заполняли дом, гасили каждую лампу и занимали собой каждый кусочек пустого пространства, пока свободным не остался только кабинет.

Братья продолжали смотреть друг другу в глаза, а мазь боролась с ядом нерезита: потемневшие вены светлели и исчезали с лица Сэма, вернув привычные черты, разве только чересчур бледные. Под взглядом Дина из глаз брата ушла боль, хотя страх остался. Губы перестали дрожать, но хватка на плече Дина была по-прежнему крепкой.

\- Вот так, братец, - подбодрил Дин, убедившись, что Сэм слышит его. – Ты замечательно справляешься…

Пламя на руке Сэма в последний раз внезапно взвилось и постепенно потухло. Сэм закричал, вскинувшись всем телом и выгнув спину. Дин ждал, переместив руку с рубашки брата на затылок, усадил его и притянул к себе, близко. Сэм дрожал, колотился о Дина, задевал открытые раны, разорванные и растянутые мышцы.

Но Дин ждал.

Не был сил на слова, не осталось утешений. Он просто ждал.

Такое ощущение, что прошло несколько часов, прежде чем Дин почувствовал, что Сэм дышит, и понял, что хватает воздух так же быстро. Темное облако обволокло комнату, напоминая, что Ад поджидает у порога, и братья медленно отстранились друг от друга. По лицу Сэма, приклеивая волосы к коже, градом катился пот, но темные отметины исчезли. Он ошеломленно уставился на Дина. Глаза были снова родные – ясные, яркие и обеспокоенные.

Дин опустил взгляд на руку брата и с удивлением и облегчением обнаружил, что воспаленные точечные раны превратились в розовые шрамы в форме полумесяцев.

\- Дин? – хрипло окликнул брат.

Они сидели так близко, что кричать не приходилось.

\- Ты в…п…рядке? – Дин в смятении заметил, что слова выходят нечетко и попытался сглотнуть.

\- Ага… Я, э… Наверное. Я не…не…больше не болит, - Сэм выглядел одновременно озадаченным и умиротворенным.

\- Ты… Ты вс…еще слышишь их? Демонов? – Дин похлопал его по голове, показывая, что имеет в виду не шум вокруг.

Всё так же не отрывая глаз от лица брата, Сэм тряхнул головой:

\- Как?..

\- Я не могу…это.., - Дин был не в состоянии подобрать слова: суматоха последних нескольких часов начала давить на него, и брат перед глазами расплывался.

\- Дин, чувак… - Сэм вдохнул и, припоминая, метнулся взглядом туда-сюда. – Я горел. Ты…ты что, поджег меня?

\- Пришлось, - Дин прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. – Это был…единственный способ, - он снова взглянул на Сэма. – Мне пришлось! – повторил он твердо и громко.

Дину нужно было, чтобы Сэм услышал его. Он думал о чем-то большем, нежели о пламени, выжегшем яд из тела брата.

Но Сэм уже не думал об огне – он таращился на Дина с неприкрытой тревогой.

\- А с тобой что случилось?

\- Спасал тв…ю задницу, - почти пьяная улыбка тронула его губы. - Гв…рил же, чт…вс…справлю, - он ожесточенно заморгал, пытаясь вернуть четкость миру, пытаясь вернуть себя.

Он чувствовал, как демоны наступают, готовые растерзать их в клочья, пожрать их, стоит лишь пересечь линию соли. Дин не мог позволить себе отрубиться. Дело не закончено, еще нет. Но пока он сидел, приткнувшись к брату, в центре дьявольской ловушки и Сэм не сводил с него ярких, не тронутых болью глаз, демоны не значили ровным счетом ничего.

Он сделал свою работу. Он сдержал обещание. Они не получили Сэма.

\- Ты им не достался, - сообщил Дин брату и, надавливая на затылок, притянул его ближе, ласково почесывая основание черепа.  – Так ублюдкам и говорил.

Сэм провел ладонью около израненного лица Дина.

\- Господи, Дин, выглядишь краше в гроб кладут. Что с тобой случилось? – повторил он.

Дин не смог ответить. Он хотел просто сидеть и вдыхать запах пота – запах брата, _живого_ брата. Он не хотел ни думать, ни сражаться, ничего, только сидеть и дышать, и чтобы рядом был Сэм.

Трещина в венецианском окне внезапно разошлась и с оглушительным треском расползлась на всё стекло. Дин вскинул голову, будто его внезапно и жестоко разбудили. Слабость и состояние словно бы невесомости, возникшее из-за подъема адреналина, быстро сменились мощной жаждой выжить. Сэм вывернулся из-под его руки и завертел головой, в первый раз заметив облако демонов, наполняющее дом.

\- Срань господня.

\- Мягко говоря, - согласился Дин и попытался встать, но тут же резко втянул воздух, когда острая боль прошила раненую ногу.

Сэм взглянул на него:

\- Ты как?

\- Определ…нормально, - поморщился Дин: тело не хотело оставаться в сознании.  – Пока дышу, но если мы не избавимся от этих ребят, - он ткнул большим пальцем через плечо, - это ненадолго.

У Сэма забегали глаза, язык ходил по нижней губе. Дин смотрел и ждал.

\- Кажется, у меня есть идея, - наконец сказал Сэм. – Но…мне понадобится твоя помощь.

Дин широко улыбнулся – всем существом:

\- Проклятье, хорошо, что ты вернулся.

\- Скажешь это после того, как мы выкосим ублюдков, - Сэм оперся на стол и поднялся на ноги, поборолся с головокружением, потирая глаза. – Ох…

\- Не удивляйся, - сказал с пола Дин. – У тебя была…тяжелая ночка.

Сэм посмотрел на него сверху вниз:

\- Чья бы корова мычала, - он схватил брата за запястье и потянул вверх.

Дин поднялся с громким стоном, но на раненную ногу наступить не смог: боль от царапин огнем прожгла бедра и туловище, и он пошатнулся. Сэм поймал его, обхватил за пояс и поддержал. Опираясь друг на друга, они задрали головы на извивающееся облако демонов.

\- Их много! – заметил Сэм, перекрикивая нарастающий шум.

\- Ага, - Дин взглянул на брата, и ему пришлось откинуть голову, так близко они стояли. – Что собираешься делать?

Сэм снова посмотрел на облако, превратившее кабинет Бобби в остров посреди дома. Он сузил глаза, лицо потяжелело:

\- Убить их всех.

\- Не могу не поддержать, - пробормотал Дин, не отходя от брата: он понимал, что долго самостоятельно не простоит. – Какой у нас план?

Сэм сглотнул.

\- На самом деле, потребуется артиллерия потяжелее привычных текстов изгнания, - он пробежал взглядом по заставленным книжками полкам. – Я читал эту книжку пару недель назад. Там добавляешь сигил и еще всякую фигню, которая…

\- Сэм. Показывай. Хватит трепаться, - велел Дин, вцепившись для равновесия в рубашку брата.

\- Ага, ладно, - Сэм прислонил его к столу, почесал голову и направился к полкам у дальней стены. – Я как с похмелья, - пожаловался он. – Головная боль прямиком из Ада, чувак.

Дин понимал, что брат пытается разговорить его, заставить включиться в дело. Он распознал тактику Сэма: недаром они годами сражались бок о бок, Дин знал напарника. Провожая брата взглядом, он поддержал игру, хотя прилагаемое для разговора усилие разрывало саднящую грудь.

\- Ну, - прокричал он в ответ. – Я же просил тебя остаться в другом крыле.

Сэм взял с полки тяжелую книгу (кажется, наверняка зная, что именно искать), грохнул ее на столешницу перед Дином и пролистал страницы.

\- Я не мог оставить тебе всё веселье, - возразил он. – Ты же знаешь, как я люблю собак.

Дин хохотнул, прижимая ладонь к ссадине на груди:

 – Кажется, я только что стал завзятым кошатником.

Сэм подошел к разбитому шкафчику для фарфора и достал две банки и пустую миску.

\- Ты действительно обычно приземляешься на все четыре лапы.

Казалось, демоны становились всё беспокойнее. Дин ахнул, ощутив внезапную перемену давления, в ушах хлопнуло, и облако зашлось ревом.

\- Нужен…мел…или маркер, вроде того! – закричал Сэм.

\- В сумке! – ответил Дин, вспомнив о восковом карандаше, которым рисовал на «Нове» печати прошлым вечером.

Он наблюдал, как Сэм нагибается и роется в сумке, наполовину скрытой под передвинутым диваном. Обеспокоенно нахмурился, когда тот пошатнулся и оперся о диван.

\- Сэмми?

\- Всё хорошо. Просто…повело.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я…

Сэм бросил на него недовольный взгляд.

\- Ты останешься здесь, - приказал он и, когда Дин заморгал, добавил уже мягче: - Мне надо, чтобы ты продержался еще немного, приятель. Просто…стой здесь.

Дин знал, что выглядит паршиво. Чувствовал он себя соответствующе. Но что-то в выражении лица брата заставило его спросить себя, насколько он плох. Дин посмотрел на собственное тело и увидел порванную футболку, окровавленную грудь, грязные джинсы, распоротые вокруг сочащихся алым ран, порозовевшую, запятнанную кровью салфетку на руке.

«Неудивительно, что Сэм перепугался».

Он снова переключился на брата. Сэм положил книгу рядом и нарисовал незнакомую печать в центре комнаты, пониже дьявольской ловушки. Поставив в середке пустую миску, он налил туда чего-то из одной банки и бросил щепоть из другой.

\- Дин, нужен нож! – крикнул он через плечо.

\- Что-что?

\- Нож! – повторил Сэм. – Понадобится кровь!

Дин вскинул бровь.

\- Прости, дружище, - отозвался он. – Их ведьма забрала.

На самом деле Дин все еще видел в воображении, как торчали кинжалы у ведьмы в груди.

\- Проклятье! – ругнулся Сэм, обшаривая взглядом комнату.

Дин оттолкнулся от стола, расставив пошире ноги, чтобы удержать равновесие. Он дошел до центра сигила и стал над миской.

\- Сколько?

Сэм смотрел на разбитое окно. Дин представлял направление его мыслей.

\- Сэм! – рявкнул он. – Сколько крови?

\- Три капли, но…

Дин развязал салфетку и поднес руку к миске. Скрипя зубами, он давил на порез, пока не выступила кровь и, пробежав по руке, не закапала в миску. После положенных трех капель Дин накрутил импровизированную повязку обратно и быстро завязал.

Сэм вытаращился на него:

\- Какого? Черта?

Дин обнаружил, что с трудом успокаивает дыхание. Картинка перед глазами перетекла из серого в белое, потом снова прояснилась. Хотелось за что-нибудь схватиться, но под рукой ничего не оказалось.

\- Скажем так, - выдохнул он, пошатнувшись, - мы сегодня пересмотрели понятие «побратимы».

Сэм сглотнул. В широко открытых глазах читался испуг.

\- Ладно, э… - он оглянулся на окружившее их черное облако. – Всё пройдет быстро. Как только я начну читать, ты разрушишь соляное кольцо…

\- Что? И впущу их сюда? – недоуменно вытаращился на него Дин.

\- Дин, послушай! – напряженно прервал его Сэм. – Откроется портал, который…в общем, засосет их отсюда.

\- Куда?

\- А какая разница?

Дин секунду подумал:

\- Уверен, что сработает?

\- В той же степени, что и другие наши планы, - дернул плечом Сэм.

\- Ладно, и как ты им помешаешь надрать тебе зад?

Сэм посмотрел на облако:

\- Если не ошибаюсь, они не успеют.

\- К черту, - бормотнул Дин, хотя видел, что Сэм его услышал.

_Ты посмотришь им в лицо._

Он вытащил из перевязи за спиной обрез и открыл стволы ударом об руку. Выудил из кармана джинсов патрон и загнал его в пустой ствол, потом закрыл и оглянулся на Сэма.

_Не отшатнешься и не выйдешь из строя._

\- Они не посмеют тебя тронуть, - пообещал он.

Сэм вскинул брови:

\- Чувак. Ты как…Рипли[1].

Дин бросил на него сердитый взгляд.

\- Рипли – баба, - возразил он, подойдя ближе к порогу и облаку демонов, причем серой внезапно завоняло так, что подкатило к горлу. – Я как Джон МакКлейн[2].

Ему даже не нужно было видеть Сэмову ухмылку. Ведьма была не права. Есть люди, ради которых стоит чем-то пожертвовать. Один такой человек сидит прямо перед ним.

\- Чувак, ты готов? – громко окликнул Сэм.

\- Йо-хо-хо, ублюдок! [3],  – бросил Дин в сторону облака и вскинул обрез.

Сэм начал выкрикивать слова ритуала, срывая голос от напряжения. Дин ногой вытер часть солевого круга и одновременно разрядил один ствол в демонов. Вой демонов поднялся до невообразимых высот. Дин увидел, как с полки слетают книги, как сильно треплет ветром волосы и одежду брата, а потом черный дым пробил барьер и метнулся к Сэму.

Дин выстрелил из второго ствола, и вопль потряс его, потряс и Сэма, но тот не сбился. Он стоял в центре сигила, его губы двигались, и он не моргал, когда демоны словно ныряли в чашу перед ним, притянутые в нее против воли силой слов, произнесенных Сэмом.

Под взглядом Дина дом Бобби очищался, демоны исчезали, либо сбегали, либо их засасывало в пустоту, открытую Сэмовым заклинанием. Давление их присутствия на момент скакнуло вверх, затем спало, растворилось в свете, который хлынул в комнату. Казалось, прошло несколько часов, но Дин понимал, что считанные секунды минули перед тем, как ветер прекратился, реальностью завладела мертвая тишина и голос Сэма стих.

Братья таращились друг на друга, тяжело дыша, едва в силах поверить, что они остались целы. Дин видел, как двигается горло Сэма, когда он сглатывает, замечал малейшие изменения его позы, которыми тот реагировал на факт, что они оба здесь. Оба живы. Сэм шатко поднялся, не отрывая глаз от Дина. Потом слабо засмеялся.

\- Кажется, сработало, - проговорил он охрипшим от крика голосом.

\- Какого лешего здесь происходит?

Голос кипел от сдерживаемого гнева, но звук его был самым приятным из всего услышанного Дином за несколько часов. Дин повернулся, покачиваясь, выронил бесполезный уже обрез и попытался улыбнуться.

\- Привет, Бобби, - проговорил он. – Прости насчет дома.

Бобби метнул на него сердитый взгляд, но потом что-то в выражении его лица дрогнуло. В глазах мелькнули изумление и беспокойство, и он шагнул вперед. Дин хотел шагнуть навстречу. Искренне хотел поприветствовать друга и наставника благодарным объятием и похлопать по спине.

Но вместо этого колени подогнулись, и он почувствовал, что падает. Сильные руки Бобби поддержали его, угасающий слух поймал шепот: «Я держу тебя, парень, держу».

 

Примечания:

**1 Рипли, Эллен Л.** \- главная героиня фильма «Чужой» и трёх его продолжений.

 **2 Джон МакКлейн** \- герой серии фильмов «Крепкий орешек»

 **3 «** **Йо-хо-хо, ублюдок!»** \- слова Джона МакКлейна.

 

 

_Самые важные вещи сложнее всего выразить словами. Иногда это оборачивается тем, что мы стыдимся собственных чувств, потому что слова делают наши чувства ущербными. Слова ужимают чувства, которые кажутся вечными у нас в голове, до размеров жизни, когда они вырываются наружу._

Стивен Кинг устами Гордона Лашанса, «Тело»

 

**Часть четвертая: Выздоровление**

**_Дом Бобби_ **

Он чувствовал у лица мягкую фланель рубашки Бобби.

Блуждая в серости между забытьем и действительностью, Дин просто дышал. Он ощущал знакомые успокаивающие запахи стирального порошка, улицы и пота. Крепкие руки держали его, но он не мог – да и не хотел – двигаться.

Тело исчерпало все силы. Перешло все мыслимые и немыслимые пределы. Дух страдал от ран, воспоминания пропитала вина и, промочив насквозь, пятнала душу.

Он лежал безо всякого сопротивления и дышал.

\- Господи Иисусе, - голос Бобби звучал рядом и в то же время далеко, как будто Дин прослушивал его разговор по телефону. – Сэм? Что случилось?

Судя по голосу, Сэм чуть ли не плакал, и этого было почти достаточно, чтобы привести Дина в себя, почти достаточно, чтобы заставить его выкарабкаться из небытия и открыть глаза.

Почти.

\- Всё как в тумане пока, но… Он спас меня, Бобби. Как-то.

\- А ты… Сэм, там тело…

\- Ведьмы? Что я думаю? Не помню, всё как…

\- …говорил же ему, проклятье…

На пару мгновений Дин отключился. Он не хотел больше слушать. Не хотел знать. Он спрятался, наполнив сознание песнями и текстами так отчетливо, что почти увидел россыпь нот на нотных листах, что плыла в сером «ничто» и утешала его успокаивающими аккордами электрогитар и ритмичной дробью барабанов.

А потом его подняли. Голова запрокинулась, болтаясь на слабой шее через чью-то руку, его подхватили под колени, понесли. Странное ощущение невесомости. Ему всегда приходилось быть настороже, всегда приходилось контролировать – если не что-то, так себя. Но он перестал бороться. Перестал сопротивляться.

Позволил себя нести.

\- …жутко, Дин.

Услышав свое имя, он машинально повернул голову на голос, несмотря ни на что прислушиваясь.

\- Может, нужно в больницу?

\- Ага. Нужно. Но нельзя.

\- Что? Почему еще?

\- Потому что во всех ближайших меня скорее всего арестуют, как только увидят, а помощь ему нужна сейчас.

Голоса стихли, отдалились, и Дин соскользнул чуть дальше в серость – чуть темнее, чуть глубже. Что-то в уголке сознания, голоса чего – он знал – полагалось слушаться, но что намеренно игнорировал, подсказало не уходить чересчур глубоко. Если он нырнет слишком глубоко, может и не вернуться. Но он не знал, хочет ли вернуться. Заслуживает ли. Столько ужасных вещей…он натворил столько ужасного. Такого, за что другого человека бы – убил. 

Такого, что делало его чудовищем.

Он почти смог забыть. Он почти смог притвориться, что с ним ничего подобного не происходило, что всё это было словами какого-то предания, прочитанного когда-то.

Почти.

К нему прикасались руки, переворачивали, тормошили. Одежда, сообразил он. Они срезают с него одежду, раздевают, оставляют лежать обнаженным, уязвимым, с выставленными напоказ шрамами, ранами и грехами.

\- Надо снять…

\- Господи, только взгляни… Они здорово его отделали.

\- Ты мастер преуменьшать.

\- Почему он не забинтовал получше?

\- Он пытался спасти твой тощий зад, идиот.

\- А ты где был?

\- Назад ехал, вот где. Я говорил ему, черт возьми. Я говорил ему подождать меня!

\- И ты вправду думал, что он послушает?

\- Нет. Но надеялся.

Слова начали сливаться, и Дин перестал различать, где Сэм, а где Бобби. Какая разница, где кто. Какая разница, что вообще происходит. Он хотел в темноту. Там он был как дома.

_Ты посмотришь им в лицо._

Он отвернулся от голоса. От воспоминаний о голосе. От воспоминаний настолько могущественных, чтобы вернуть погибших родителей.

Долбаная память, которая никогда ничего не теряет.

\- Кажется, он приходит в себя.

\- Дин?

Ладони на лице. Холод на коже, вспыхнувшая боль, настолько яркая, что Дин задохнулся. Он не хотел, чтобы было больно. Он устал от боли.

\- Эй, чувак. Давай, вот так. Открой глаза.

Пришлось: Сэм ведь звал.

Перед глазами плыло. Дин, смаргивая, снизу увидел обеспокоенное лицо брата. Сэм улыбался, но Дин заметил боль в его глазах. И вспоминать, откуда она взялась, было так тяжело. Дин даже пытаться не хотел: если он вспомнит это, придется вспоминать всё остальное. А он больше не хотел помнить. Веки были тяжелыми, слишком тяжелыми. Под взглядом Сэма он позволил им опуститься, и тут же последовала немедленная реакция: сжимающиеся руки, похлопывающие по щекам пальцы, сиплый крик: «Дин! Эй, нет, нет, эй. Пожалуйста, Дин. Просто…»

Он уходил, сознание уплывало, тонуло в тенях. Сил не хватало, чтобы…

\- Ай!

Неожиданно и неудержимо вырвался крик, когда боль в теле (в ноге, сообразил Дин, это нога) вспыхнула с такой силой, что выдернула его из умиротворяющей серости.

Он распахнул глаза, бешено разыскивая взглядом опасность, источник боли, причину, по которой нога огнем горела. Его держали, толкали вниз, когда он силился сесть, боролся за то, чтобы освободиться. Они возвращали его обратно, мстили за причиненную боль. Собирались сжечь его заживо.

\- Ааа, - простонал он, не в силах выговаривать слова сквозь туман в голове.

\- Тихонько, парень, полегче. Сэм, держи его, черт подери!

\- Бобби, я пытаюсь! Он сопротивляется…дай ему еще что-нибудь!

\- Я не могу ему ничего дать…пока.

Слова пробились сквозь его замешательство. Они не жгли его. Не растягивали его на дыбе, не протыкали кожу крюками. Не мучили его. Они пытались вылечить его. И больно было до чертиков.

\- Ай, хватит… - выдохнул он с жалким хныканьем. – Оставьте…

\- Заткнись, чувак, - голос Сэма, злой, полный слез.

Дин сообразил, что держит его Сэм, прижимает спиной к своей груди, обнимает сильными руками. Дин цеплялся за брата. Он проморгался, чтобы прояснилось перед глазами, и увидел, что Бобби, склонившись над его ногой, протирает кожу, промакивает раны. Дин не хотел смотреть, не хотел знать.

\- Нога в жутком состоянии, парень, - серьезно сказал Бобби. – Придется, наверное, через не хочу ехать в больницу.

Дин сглотнул. Во рту было до ужаса сухо. Он хотел сказать им, чтобы даже не думали. Если он умрет, пусть так и случится. Сэм в безопасности.

Но Сэм держал его крепко. Напоминал, что есть нечто большее.

Что-то важнее, чем просто они.

_Не отшатнешься и не выйдешь из строя._

\- Нет, - проскрежетал он. – Сами.

Бобби посмотрел на него, потом через поверх его головы взглянул на Сэма.

\- Сэм, звякни кое-кому.

Дин закрыл глаза, пережидая горячую волну боли, когда Сэм уложил его, на момент задержавшись прохладной ладонью на лице.

Серая дымка перестала быть спокойной и утешительной. Она наполнилась битым стеклом и колючей проволокой. Он наткнулся на нее, когда развернулся, пытаясь найти чистую тропу. Он слышал голоса, которые звали, манили безопасностью, но не мог их разобрать. Он слышал музыку, пытался узнать слова, но гармония не складывалась. Память дразнила, тыкала крохотными иголочками жара, пускала кровь из груди, так что за дыхание приходилось бороться.

_Ты дашь им отпор, потому что ты знаешь, сын. Знаешь, что ты прав._

Жар колол, жег глаза, губы, тело. Дин знал, что есть выбор: сражаться или умереть. В сознание воскресли шепотки, память об отравленных голосах, дразнившие ложной надеждой, но потом заклеймившие его холодным касанием мертвого огня. Он слышал колкости, насмешки, смех…всегда смех.

Он закричал – только это и осталось. Он был прикован к месту, беспомощен, пойман. Всё, что осталось: годы оскорблений и проклятий, низких и мерзких, годных разве для пленивших его демонов. Он боролся с ними – против их прикосновений, хватки, лжи.

\- Тише, парень. Никто не собирается причинить тебе боль…прекрати…прекрати бороться с нами, Дин…

Нет. Нет, именно этого они и хотели. Чтобы он перестал бороться.  

\- Дин, чувак, это же я. Это Сэм! Эй…эй, дружище, всё нормально…пожалуйста. Чувак, не отталкивай меня.

Он перестал сопротивляться. В Аду он никогда не слышал Сэма. Всё это время о Сэме говорили, но его голоса Дин не слышал ни разу. Не так близко. Не так правдоподобно.

\- Надо влить в него хоть немного жидкости…

\- Бобби, он горит.

\- Нужно охладить. Помоги-ка.

И его снова подняли.

Он почувствовал, как шатнулся мир, что-то изменилось, но не смог замедлить события достаточно для того, чтобы сообразить, что именно. Потом он услышал голос Бобби. Сэм отвечал. И он почувствовал, что медленно движется через комнату, что ноги практически волочатся по полу. Он пытался помочь, обескураженный и смущенный своей неспособностью передвигаться самостоятельно.

\- Полегче, парень, - приговаривал Бобби. – Мы тебя держим. На этот раз драться не надо.

\- Держись за меня, Дин, - сказал Сэм, и Дин подчинился. – Все хорошо…эй, эй! Я никуда не ухожу.

Дин моргнул и огляделся словно бы чужими глазами. Ничего никуда не подходило, даже кожа казалась чересчур тесной. А потом пришло шокирующее ощущение прохладной воды, заливающей тело, пропитывающей и успокаивающей. Закрыв глаза, он почувствовал ладони на лице, в волосах, руках и плечах.

\- Надо его просто остудить, - хрипло говорил Бобби. – Если охладим его, появится шанс.

«Шанс», - оцепенело подумал Дин.

Ему нужен был только шанс. Прохладная вода окутывала тело, он то уплывал, то приходил в себя, пока не перестал чувствовать.

Он потерял течение времени. Прямо как тогда. Год прошел минутой, а десять лет тянулись вечность. Он пробыл там сорок лет. Он теперь старик. Его сердцу…его душе за семьдесят, и он устал. Так сильно устал.

Слова то накатывали, то отступали…некоторые были его собственные. Он чувствовал, как губы движутся сами по себе. Промелькнуло странно знакомое ощущение отстраненности, и Дин снова видел свое почти обнаженное тело, которое билось и металось, и склонившуюся над ним семью: Сэм до побелевших костяшек сжимал его руку, Бобби хлопотал над пластиковыми трубками около спинки кровати. Дин вяло попытался найти опору, почувствовать ладонь Сэма. Он видел эту ладонь, видел, как Бобби накрывает его перебинтованное тело одеялом, видел, как на лоб кладут влажную тряпицу…

Но не _чувствовал_ ничего.

Со свинцовой тяжестью в животе он понял, что таков его выбор – уйти, сбежать, позволить всему исчезнуть и утонуть в черноте…или встать. И сражаться. Сражаться столько, сколько понадобится.

\- Дин, ну же, чувак, - ломко шептал Сэм. – У нас есть работа. У нас обоих. Просто…держись. Не сдавайся, я с тобой.

Он увидел, что сделал вдох, и почувствовал, что падает, и на один неопределенный до тошноты момент завис в пространстве, слыша, как Сэм с паникой в голосе зовет Бобби, а тот обеспокоенно ворчит какую-то резкость в ответ. Сморгнув жгущую глаза пелену, Дин увидел, что брат смотрит поверх кровати, а тени двигаются, закрывая его лицо и делая неразличимым выражение. Дин вытолкнул из себя одно слово, собрав силы для чего-то…для того единственного, что способно облегчить окутавшую всех боль.

\- Хор…шо, - выдохнул он и расслабился, утешившись тем, что ответил утвердительно на вопрос Сэма, что бы тот не спрашивал.

Он попытался вернуться в темноту, удержать боль там, откуда она не достанет, но кто-то тянул прочь, отчего хотелось свернуться клубком, спрятаться. А потом послышался голос. Не Сэма…но кого-то близкого. Кого-то, кого он слушал, к кому тянулся. Кого-то нужного ему, кто всегда отзывался.

\- Я должен был здесь быть, - тяжело от сожаления и накативших эмоций говорил голос. – Не ты.

Дин моргнул глазами-щелочками: веки казались слишком тяжелыми, чтобы поднять их полностью. На краю кровати примостилась сгорбленная фигура, и Дин чувствовал боль в ноге, пока человек осторожно перевязывал рану.

\- Почему ты не дождался меня?

«Бобби».

Дин сглотнул и позволил глазам снова закрыться. Инстинкт подзуживал заговорить, обнадежить друга, что всё будет хорошо. Но он не смог найти для этого силы. Глаза не хотели больше открываться, а руки от усталости казались неподъемными.

\- Руфус рассказал мне, - Бобби говорил подозрительно тихо, будто кто-то был болен и его не хотели беспокоить.

Сэм нездоров? Перед глазами внезапно возник образ: Сэм – беспомощный, в жару, с мольбой о помощи во взгляде.

\- Он сказал, что ведьма опасна. У него и голос был перепуганный, когда я сказал, где вы, парни. Перепуганный Руфус…вот ведь. Небывалое зрелище. Во всяком случае, нечастое так точно.

Дин слушал знакомый ворчливый голос, пытаясь разобрать слова, пытаясь решить, болен ли Сэм…стоит ли открывать глаза.

\- Но…я, я перепугался до смерти, - признался Бобби так напряженно, будто силой выталкивал слова.  – Испугался того, на что ты способен ради спасения брата. Я уже раз пережил твою смерть… Не уверен, что смогу справиться снова.

Бобби вздохнул и – Дин почувствовал, как дрогнула кровать – поднялся, глядя на него сверху вниз:

\- Знал, что вашему папаше приходилось нелегко…растить вас в этой жопе мира, зная то, что знаем мы.  

Дин начал поворачиваться, потому что надо было сказать что-нибудь, убедиться, что Сэм здоров. Образ не выходил из головы. А голос Бобби звучал…встревоженно. Но стоило ему шевельнуться, как глубоко угнездившаяся в костях боль вспыхнула с новой силой, и Дин, резко вздохнув, замер. Прохладная ладонь, мозолистая и загрубевшая, коротко коснулась его щеки, потом исчезла.

\- Я слишком поздно понял, почему было так тяжело, - проговорил Бобби. – Ты хороший парень, Дин. Лучше, чем думаешь. Лучше, чем ваш папа. Гораздо лучше, чем я.

Дин услышал, как скрипнул пол, и медленно моргнул, завеса ресниц затенила удаляющегося человека.

\- С тобой всё будет хорошо. Потому что если нет, я без понятия, как собирается дальше вертеться эта планетка.

Дин хотел окликнуть его, но боль утягивала всё глубже, пока черное ничто не заменило собой слова Бобби. Потом, словно свыше решили, что он свой долг выполнил, жар начал отступать, боль утихла до глухой ломоты на задворках сознания. Голоса исчезли – даже воспоминания о голосе Джона. Серость манила. Обещала покой.

Дин открыл глаза. Он не собирался, но внезапно очнулся и встретился взглядом с Сэмом. Сэм сидел на стуле около кровати, опершись локтями о колени. Взгляд у него в тусклом свете был серьезный. Он пристально смотрел на Дина, будто искал какой-то знак.

Они молча изучали друг друга, мысленно обходили кругом, будто ждали, кто уступит первым. Заблудившись в пелене остаточной боли, Дин даже не знал, какой сегодня день, а Сэм остался в памяти страдающим.

\- Ты как? – прохрипел он, едва шевеля губами.

Сэм поджал губы, нахмурившись, и это сказало Дину больше, чем он хотел знать. Глаза Сэма блестели от непролитых слез, и Дин почувствовал, что какие-то слова он пропустил. Что-то в выражении лица Сэма подсказывало, что он пропустил многое. Сэм подвинул одеяло, прикрывавшее брата до груди, взял его за плечо и несильно сжал:

\- Я в порядке.

Дин смотрел на него, нарочито держа разум пустым: не хотел вспоминать. Не хотел знать. А потом Сэм вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, не спуская глаз с Дина, но не удерживая его взглядом. И Дин заснул – по-настоящему.

Ни серого, ни черного, никаких мертвых родных, никакой памяти о Преисподней. Но он знал, что они здесь. Они караулили на кромке сознания и ждали, когда он отвернется, чтобы напасть.

***

\- Он долго спит.

Голос Сэма стал неожиданностью. Дин не знал, сколько времени прошло с момента, когда он услышал этот голос. Он топтался на грани сознания: не был готов встретиться с последствиями своих действий. Не был готов признаться…

Он не хотел, чтобы Сэм всё узнал. Не сейчас. Никогда.

\- Это тебе бы поспать подольше.

Голос Бобби звучал по-другому: усталый, хриплый, будто его владелец совершенно измучился. Дин попытался припомнить…кто-то был ранен?

\- Ты прошел через ад, Сэм.

\- Не буквально. Не так, как Дин.

\- Сынок…это другое.

\- Бобби…

От того, как у Сэма перехватило дыхание, уровень тревоги пополз вверх. Может, всё-таки стоит открыть глаза?

\- Ты слышал, что он говорил? Слышал, что…что он…что его заставляли делать?

\- Да, слышал.

Сердце оборвалось, когда набросилась память. Выскользнув из-под контроля, оно резко упало, когда Дин услышал разговор брата и друга. Они знают. Он как-то проговорился им. Не хотел, но рассказал.

\- Почему он ничего не сказал? Ну…раньше?

\- Как можно такое рассказывать, Сэм?

\- Ну, просто…взять и сказать.

Сердце металось, карабкалось к горлу и оседало на корне языка, выжимая из глаз слезы признания и измождения.

\- Как можно…облечь в слова Ад?

Он не мог. Никогда не мог. Он терпел кошмары и топил память в выпивке. Он глотал таблетки, чтобы прогнать боль. Он двигался дальше и делал свою работу. Он ничего не говорил, потому что лучше бы от этого не стало. Никто не мог помочь ему, потому что никто не знал.

Никто не знал его Ада.

И Дин хотел, чтобы так и продолжалось. Если стоило за что-то бороться, то за это. Сэм не должен был узнать. Никогда.

\- Он выглядит таким усталым, Бобби.

\- Его практически через мясорубку пропустили, Сэм. Вот тебе и вся причина.

\- Мне надо было догадаться… Я же замечал кошмары…алкоголизм. В смысле, он пытался сказать мне. По-своему. Но…я не понял.

\- Ты ему брат, парень. Не совесть.

\- Он не хочет просыпаться.

_Знаешь, что победишь._

\- Проснется.

\- Он больше не хочет сражаться.

_Когда всё сделаешь, ты победишь._

-Захочет.

Когда Дин открыл глаза, то с удивлением понял, что снова ощущает солнечный свет. Он лежал лицом к стене, потный, с онемевшими от долгой неподвижности мышцами. Перевернувшись на спину, он осторожно повозил головой по подушке, и голова запульсировала, словно с похмелья, болью. Во рту было сухо и липко. Проморгавшись, он с изумлением понял, что на краю кровати сидит вовсе не Сэм.

Это был Кастиэль. 

\- Ты жив, - прохрипел Дин.

Облегчение боролось с удивлением, и он ощущал, как оба чувства окатывают его жидким золотом.

\- Как и ты, - сказал Кастиэль.

Лицо его оставалось бесстрастным, но в простодушных синих глазах Дин разглядел явственное выражение счастья.

\- У меня есть вода.

Дин принял стакан, несмотря на трясущиеся руки, и попытался поднять голову настолько, чтобы отхлебнуть из него. Вода полилась из уголка его рта по щеке. Дин попробовал подняться выше на постели, и мышцы живота заныли. До того, как он успел натворить дел, ладонь Кастиэля оказалась под его затылком, поддержав голову и позволив напиться.

\- Спасибо, - выдохнул Дин, когда ангел помог ему опуститься на подушку.

\- Ты спас брата, - Кастиэль встал и теперь смотрел на него сверху вниз.

\- Как ты выкарабкался? – Дин потер пластырь на переносице: там зудело.

Кастиэль перевел взгляд на окошко над головой Дина и слабо улыбнулся:

\- Я не так ограничен, насколько думал.

\- Мужик, ты спас наши задницы, - благодарность смягчила тон Дина.

Кастиэль посмотрел вниз, но не прямо на него:

\- Отправлять вас за зверем было ошибкой.

\- Эй, я знал, на что иду, - запротестовал Дин.

Кастиэль совсем по-человечески вздернул бровь, указав взглядом на его потрепанное тело:

\- Разумеется.

\- Кас, такое дерьмо… - Дин перекатил голову по подушке, отвернувшись, - случается иногда. Даже без…ну, понимаешь…кучи демонов.

Кастиэль промолчал.

\- Я просто о том, - Дин внимательно посмотрел на него, - что ты не виноват. У нас опасная работа.

\- Дин, - нерешительно произнес Кастиэль.

\- Серьезно, чувак, - настаивал Дин. – Не всегда знаешь заранее, когда всё покатится к черту.

Кастиэль кивнул.

\- Не думаю, что ты мог…ну…бэмс и готово, - Дин прищурился на него, положив ладонь на ноющую грудь, на бинт, прикрывающий ссадину, полученную по милости демонического облака.

Кастиэль недоуменно глянул в ответ.

\- Бэмс и готово? – повторил он.

\- Подлатай уже меня, чувак, - устало попросил Дин.

Кастиэль нахмурился, помедлил, потом, пытливо склонив набок голову, будто говоря: «Что ж, поглядим», положил ладонь Дину на лоб. Тепло его прикосновения на порезе под бинтом успокаивало боль, и на момент Дин почувствовал, как горячая волна прокатывается по телу, показалось, что тело само стало излучать жар… Но тут Кастиэль убрал руку, и Дин понял, что всё болит по-прежнему. Сильно болит.

\- Прости, - с сожалением проговорил ангел и отвернулся.

\- Эй, всё хорошо, Кас, - сказал Дин. – Как ты и говорил. С Сэмом порядок, и это главное.

\- Раны твои глубоки, Дин, - Кастиэль снова повернулся к нему. – Есть такие, которые лишь я в силах разглядеть. Их…хотел бы я их исцелить.

У Дина защипало в глазах. Он знал, о чем говорит друг, и хотел бы того же самого.

\- Эй, Кас?

Ангел наклонил голову к плечу, терпеливо ожидая продолжения.

Дин сглотнул. Будет нелегко.

\- Когда…ты нашел меня…ну…в смысле, когда ты вытащил меня…

\- Из Преисподней, - закончил Кастиэль.

Дин подозревал, что ангел, увидев невидимые раны, разглядел даже больше, чем Дин мог себе представить.

\- Точно, - Дин облизал губы и опустил взгляд, не в силах смотреть Кастиэлю в глаза. – Что…э…что я делал? Как я…как я выглядел?

\- Не помнишь?

По-прежнему не глядя на него, Дин мотнул головой. Кастиэль молчал, и, не зная его, можно было решить, что он подбирает слова.

\- Ты пытался выжить, - просто сказал Кастиэль. – Я искал твою душу. Я перевернул Ад вверх дном, чтобы найти ее. Она…сияла, - он сдвинул брови, вспоминая. – Средь всех тех, что горели внизу, отправленные туда собственным выбором и деяниями, твоя сияла. Но…ты погрузился в кровь и боль.

Дин вскинул глаза:

\- Но…ты видел… Ты был там, когда я…

Он не смог договорить. Не смог заставить себя произнести это даже сейчас.

«Мучил, убивал, жёг…»

\- Ты никогда не был одним из них, Дин, - проговорил Кастиэль негромко и серьезно, предлагая Дину отпущение грехов, которое он – по собственному мнению – не заслужил. – Ты ломал, но сам не сломлен. Если бы я подоспел быстрее… - он опустил глаза навстречу взгляду Дина. – Хотел бы я, чтобы тогда сумел уберечь тебя от всего.

Дин дернул плечом:

\- А что ты мог сделать, правильно? Мы оба подстилки Судьбы.

Кастиэль нахмурился, метнувшись взглядом к окну.

\- Я не уверен, - тихо проговорил он. – Ты учил меня, что…нет предопределенности. Нет судьбы, - он посмотрел на Дина большими глазами, во взгляде отражалось что-то бесконечно древнее.  – Есть только то, что ты решаешь, и как ты живешь с этим решением.

Дин сглотнул, собираясь прервать откровения Кастиэля свежими примерами небесного контроля над его и Сэмовой жизнями, но ангел не закончил.

\- Тем спасено человечество.

\- Кас, приятель, не вкладывай эту веру в…в… - «меня», хотел он сказать.

Он мысленно забарахтался, силясь отыскать слова в сознании, отяжелевшем от скрытой боли и давнишней усталости.

\- Дин, за века наблюдения за родом твоим ты – единственный, за кем я пожелал спуститься в Преисподнюю.

Дин заморгал, потеряв дар речи. 

\- Существуют люди, достойные такой любви, - Кастиэль коротко – неожиданно – улыбнулся и исчез.

Дин лежал неподвижно, думал и вспоминал – на этот раз без боли.

Время шло. Дин спал. Бобби будил его, чтобы предложить еду и воду. Сэм будил, чтобы помочь добраться до ванной. Дин просыпался, чтобы кто-нибудь проверил повязки; кто-то всегда был рядом, чтобы успокоить, когда снились кошмары. Но в основном он спал.

А потом низкий знакомый гул разбудил его.

Этот звук Дин узнал бы где угодно. Когда он открыл глаза, то был один, всё болело, и хотелось в туалет. Осторожно опершись на локоть, Дин медленно сел, перекинув ноги через край кровати. Он совершенно потерял счет времени, но из окна комнаты видел, что на улице вечер: небо у горизонта начало заливаться алым, воздух стал золотистым. Переведя дыхание и используя в качестве опоры спинку всё еще стоящего около кровати стула, Дин поднялся и встал на трясущиеся, будто пустые внутри ноги. Единственную одежду его составляли боксеры и широкие бинты на бедре, предплечье и груди. На лбу и носу ощущались пластыри-бабочки. Еще один кусочек пластыря пристроился на руке, и Дин озадаченно оглядывался, пока не заметил в мусорном ведре около кровати пустой инфузионный пакет и два шприца. Не заморачиваясь с одеждой, он поковылял к двери и остановился, прислушиваясь. К звуку двигателя «Импалы» присоединился еще один: на стоянку Бобби приехала вторая машина.

В животе заурчало. Дин понятия не имел, когда ел в последний раз, но был готов исправить ситуацию, и скоро. Повернувшись, он прошел в примыкающую к комнате ванную, смутно вспоминая, как кто-то поддерживал его несколько раз по пути сюда. Увидев на полу стоящие бок о бок сумки, Дин улыбнулся с облегчением. Он отлил, потом взглянул на себя в зеркало. Под глазами красовались синяки, багровые отпечатки расцветали на тонкой коже, расходясь от пореза на носу. Рана на лбу, которая открывалась дважды, теперь пряталась под повязкой. Лицо осунулось, скулы натягивали кожу, а борода отросла гуще, чем Дин ей позволял. Он задумчиво посмотрел на душ, но решил не идти: не хотелось снимать бинты. Вывернув достаточно горячую воду, чтобы запотело зеркало, Дин взял мыло, полотенце и смыл с себя пот. Хотел побриться, но рука чересчур дрожала. Пришлось хорошенько подстричь бороду маленькими ножничками, которые Сэм оставил около пластырей и бинтов. В результате осталась обрамляющая челюсть рыжевато-коричневая щетина, которую можно будет сбрить позже, когда исчезнет риск перерезать себе горло в процессе.

Покончив с этим, он вытер стекло, и живот сам собой поджался, стоило Дину мельком увидеть собственное отражение: он не мог забыть ведьму в зеркале. Дин прикрыл глаза и выключил воду; слова песни «Ночь одинока» необъяснимо пронеслись в памяти. Прихватив чистые боксеры, джинсы и футболку, он осторожно оделся, стараясь не задевать бинты, разминая онемевшие мышцы и тихо, недовольно постанывая. Когда с одеванием было покончено, пришлось посидеть на опущенной крышке унитаза, собираясь с силами.

Аромат поджаривающегося бекона заставил его вскинуть голову, а желудок – согласно заурчать.

Дин медленно спустился по лестнице и заметил, что перевернутый кверху дном дом постепенно приводят в прежний вид: дыры в стене коридора залатаны, сгоревшие розетки извлечены, лампочки другие. Заглянув в кабинет, он убедился, что вся мебель на своих местах, книги на полках, а на диване под заколоченным окном спит Руфус, едва касаясь пальцами перевернутой бутыли из-под «Джека Дэниэлса».

Дин прошел через кабинет в кухню и остановился в дверном проеме.

\- Завтрак на ужин? – поинтересовался он и с удивлением отметил, что при звуке его голоса Бобби даже не вздрогнул.

\- Вы, Винчестеры, ради бекона из мертвых поднимитесь, - отозвался Бобби и глянул через плечо. – Как чувствуешь себя?

\- Жрать охота, - Дин опустился на стул. – Сколько?

Бобби перекинул полотенце через плечо, налил в кружку кофе и, передав ее Дину со словами «Осторожно, горячий», снова развернулся к плите.

\- Дай-ка подумать, - проговорил он. – Уже дней пять.

\- Проклятье, - Дин хлебнул кофе. – Неудивительно, что я б слона съел.

\- Ты то приходил в сознание, то опять отключался. Есть вообще не хотел, мы тебя еле-еле пить заставляли. Хорошо, Руфус принес сильных антибиотиков и растворы.

\- Откуда достал?

Бобби поднял глаза, сдвинул неизменную кепку на затылок и поскреб лоб:

\- Действительно хочешь знать?

Дин, невесело улыбнувшись, опустил взгляд:

\- Нет, вряд ли.

\- Если учесть, как тебя потрепали демоны, и что ты от нерезита еще не очухался, - прищурился на него Бобби, - чудо вообще, что ты уже проснулся.

\- Я проголодался, - пожал плечами Дин.

Бобби повернулся к нему спиной:

\- Сэм мне помог отлично тебя залатать. Правда, шрамов прибавится, ничего не поделаешь.

\- У меня их много, - негромко сказал Дин.

Он начал отстраненно разглядывать столешницу, раздумывая о полувоспоминаниях, о словах, которые витали вокруг, о том, что он по неосторожности обнажил куда больше своей измученной души, чем хотелось. Это казалось сном. Точно так же, как казался сном Рай.

Но Дин знал, что всё – было.

\- У тебя этот взгляд, - проговорил Бобби неожиданно близко.

Дин вскинул глаза: друг поставил перед ним тарелку с беконом и поджаренным хлебом.

\- Какой взгляд?

\- Отсутствующий, - Бобби указал на тарелку. – Ешь, - он снова отвернулся и принялся мешать что-то в миске. – Я видел такие у товарищей после Вьетнама. Видел у вашего папы, - он бросил взгляд на Дина, чтобы убедиться, что тот делает, как сказано (Дин как раз положил в рот второй кусок бекона). – Нельзя уходить в себя.

Дин опустил глаза:

\- Я знаю. Просто…тяжело иногда.

\- Дин… - рука Бобби продолжала медленно двигаться, что-то помешивая. – Насчет ведьмы… - он поднял голову, но на Дина не смотрел. – Я бы тебе зад надрал за то, что ты меня не слушал, но…

\- Ты был прав, - тихо сказал Дин. – Почти.

Бобби оглянулся через плечо:

\- В смысле, почти?

Дин начал растирать подушечкой большого пальца сучок на столешнице:

\- Она использовала меня, чтобы выбраться из бункера. Убила бы, если б смогла…

\- Но?

Дин поднял взгляд, и Бобби отвел глаза:

\- Она…помогла мне покончить со всем. Не знаю почему, но она…удержала демона внутри. Перехватила контроль в последнюю минуту. Если бы она не… - он тряхнул головой, глядя в пустоту. – Там была чертова прорва демонов, Бобби.

Бобби поставил миску и, опершись на стойку, опустил голову:

\- Прости.

\- За что? – нахмурился Дин.

Бобби посмотрел на него:

\- Прости, что меня не было дома. Прости, что тут была ведьма. Прости, что Сэма укусили…

\- Бобби, дружище, ты ни в чем не виноват, - встрял Дин.

Бобби перевел дыхание:

\- Прости, что тебе пришлось пережить…всё это. Прости, что не мне пришлось доставать прах демона.

Дин опустил глаза, живо припомнив, как орал на Бобби, как сама мысль о том, что именно придется сделать, чтобы спасти Сэма, вернула его в тот момент…в момент, когда он спустился с дыбы.

\- Ты не виноват, - повторил он. – Это я… - он не смог договорить и посмотрел на Бобби, забыв про еду. – Ты не виноват.

Бобби поджал губы, явственно раздумывая над следующими словами:

\- Дин, послушай… Я знаю, ты думаешь, что всё произошло из-за…

\- Тут бекон жарят? – донесся из кабинета сиплый от виски голос Руфуса.

Дин оглянулся через плечо и ухмыльнулся Бобби, а Руфус сгреб себя с дивана и сел, озираясь.

\- Уже утро? – сонно заморгал он.

\- Нет, идиот, - проворчал Бобби. – А ты должен был присматривать за Дином, пока мы ездили за «Импалой».

Руфус посмотрел на Дина, потом снова на Бобби:

\- Но он здесь, правильно? Целый, невредимый и всё такое, - он поднялся на ноги. – Я б сказал, поручение исполнено.

Дин хохотнул и снова почувствовал голод. Прикончив бекон до того, как Руфус успел стянуть остаток из тарелки, он встал и налил еще кофе.

\- Сэм на улице?

Бобби кивнул:

\- Моет «Импалу». Сказал, что надо себя чем-то занять.

\- Как он?

Бобби дернул плечом:

\- По большей части просто устал. Когда ты вытянул яд, раны зажили. Как будто ничего и не было. Он практически у тебя на полу ночевал, пока я не заставил его перебраться в нормальную постель.

\- Это блинчики? – Дин указал взглядом на миску, которую отставил в сторону Бобби.

Тот будто бы смутился:

\- Ну…когда Сэм сказал, что превратить ужин в завтрак было бы неплохой идеей…

Дин широко улыбнулся, пластырь на лбу слегка потянуло.

\- Замечательно. Пойду схожу за ним.

\- Сиди, - мрачно приказал Руфус. – Свалишься еще. Я сам схожу.

\- И не вздумаю снова на него орать, Руфус, правда, - Бобби ткнул в его сторону перепачканным в жидком тесте венчиком. – Хватит уже с парня.

Руфус пренебрежительно отмахнулся и зашагал к двери:

\- Ты просто злишься, что первым до него не добрался. Я-то знаю, как ты горазд поорать, когда волнуешься.

Когда сетчатая дверь захлопнулась, Дин посмотрел на Бобби:

\- Он орал на Сэма?

Бобби покачал головой и вернулся к духовке:

\- Это он, черт побери, виноват, что ты столкнулся с ведьмой, я тебе скажу. В гараже дягиля навалом.

Дин вспомнил записку и склад трав рядом с запчастями в гараже:

\- Так почему он на Сэма-то орал?

Бобби взглянул на него с выражением, которое заставило Дина заинтересоваться, сколько раз за прошедшие пять дней он задавал тот же вопрос:

\- А как по-твоему ведьма до тебя добралась?

Дин потер лицо, вспоминая ту ночь. Бесконечные часы, в течение которых он медленно уступал Сэма голосам демонов, власти ведьмы, слабости, боли…

\- Ты проснулся!

Счастливый  возглас Сэма заставил Дина вскинуть голову и улыбнуться в ответ на звучащее в его голосе радостное облегчение.

Дин кивнул:

\- Бобби поджарил бекон.

Сэм всё еще смотрел так, будто боялся, что брат исчезнет в любой момент:

\- Ты довольно долго был в отключке, чувак.

\- Это да, - Дин улыбнулся ему. – Надеюсь, все заблуждения касательно мирового господства из тебя выветрились?

\- Очень смешно, - выгнул бровь Сэм, сел на другой конец стола и получил от Бобби тарелку с блинчиками. – Не ел утреннюю еду на ужин вот уже… - он дернул плечом.

\- Уйму лет, - согласился Дин с ностальгией. – Папа такое любил.

Руфус притянулся назад, сполоснул кружку, взял еще одну, наполнил кофе обе и вручил одну из них Бобби. Винчестеры обменялись взглядами, наблюдая, как старые друзья двигаются по маленькой кухоньке так же легко и привычно, как убивали демона.

Если в мире никого не осталось, кроме единственного человека рядом, без равновесия не обойтись.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – с набитым ртом проговорил Сэм.

\- Устал, - не стал врать Дин.

Едва ли он когда-нибудь выспится вдоволь.

Руфус вздохнул и прислонился к стойке.

\- Я вам скажу, - он шумно отхлебнул кофе, - думал, что будут сниться жуткие кошмары, но… - он помотал головой и отсалютовал Дину кружкой.

Тот нахмурился и вопросительно взглянул на брата. Сэм тряхнул головой.

\- Не давай ему заморочить тебя, приятель, - он раздраженно взглянул на Руфуса. – Он просто злится, что не убил ведьму сам.

\- Чертовки верно, - проворчал Руфус, но Дин понял, что спор давний: в словах не было огонька. – Ты хоть знаешь, через что мне пришлось пройти, чтобы изловить эту суку? А затащить ее в бункер? А потом приходишь ты и открываешь замок.

Дин, не донеся очередной блинчик до рта, посмотрел на брата.

\- Ты открыл замок? – переспросил он. – Чем?

У Сэма дрогнули губы, и это выражение скрываемого смеха так напомнило Дину Мэри, что он прижал руку к забинтованной груди.

\- Кинжалом, - Сэм пытался напустить на себя виноватый вид, но по мелькнувшим на его щеках ямочкам Дину стало ясно, что свою долю упреков он уже получил и теперь ждет восхищения.

\- Вот дерьмо, - воскликнул Дин, но широко ухмыльнулся.

\- Серьезно. То мне снился…огонь, а в следующий момент…я уже держал в руке маленький нож, а замок висел открытый, - Сэм обезоруживающе пожал плечами, повернув ладони вверх.  – Не знаю, как я это сделал, но…

\- Я знаю. Она тебя натаскала, - Дин ссутулился на стуле.

\- Да, наверное, - Сэм опустил глаза, потом мягко улыбнулся и взглянул через плечо на Руфуса. – Думал, ты аневризму [1] схватишь.

\- Почти схватил, - хором отозвались Руфус и Бобби.

Бобби прислонился к стойке по другую сторону раковины, ел свернутый на манер тако блинчик и запивал кофе.

\- Хорошо она тебя обработала, - сказал он Сэму.

\- Ты был прав, - таращась в опустевшую тарелку, Дин вспоминал голос ведьмы, как слова звучали в голове, будто она как-то сделалась его частью. – Она могла контролировать только одного человека за раз.

\- Я всё еще не разберу, как ты ее хлопнул, - пробормотал Руфус. – Я тут целый ритуал подготовил с печатями и заклинаниями…а тебе всего-то нож понадобился.

\- Два ножа, - напомнил Бобби.

\- Два ножа, - поправился Руфус.

-И огонь, - вмешался Сэм.

\- Люди, вам в кайф меня в неловкое положение ставить? – пробурчал Руфус и схватил оставшийся бекон. – Я чуть не убился, пока ее не остановил…и позвольте сказать, была она не лапушка: замочила троих в том городке. Я нашел связывающее заклинание и поймал ее. Свою домашнюю работу сделал, слышите? Знал, что надо делать, чтобы от нее избавиться.

Он сверлил взглядом Сэма, сердито нахмурив лоб.  Дин озадаченно наблюдал, как брат, расслабившись на стуле и перекинув руку через его спинку, смотрит на Руфуса и смущенно улыбается.

\- Ты слышишь меня, Сэм? – Руфус указал на него пальцем.

\- Да, друг, - ответил Сэм. – Я понял. Дело в том, что…я ее не убивал.

\- Да, точно, - теперь палец Руфуса указывал на Дина. – Точно, не ты, а вот ты…

\- Руфус, - предостерег Бобби. – Не сейчас.

\- Нет, Бобби, - Дин вскинул руку и почувствовал, как тянутся ноющие мышцы, напоминая, что он сейчас старше прежнего, намного старше. – Всё нормально, приятель, - он взглянул на Руфуса. – Я не хотел убивать ее.

_Есть только то, что ты решаешь, и как ты живешь с этим решением._

Сэм заерзал на стуле, с лица ушло выражение, намекающее, что ситуация его забавляет.

\- Не хотел, - повторил Дин. – Но… - он снова принялся тереть пальцем столешницу. - …особого выбора не было. Сэм умирал…

\- Я знаю про нерезита и ритуал, - негромко сказал Руфус. – Просто не понимаю, как ты обвел вокруг пальца свору демонов и засадил одного в ведьму. Очень могущественную ведьму, - он покачал головой, изучая дно кофейной кружки. – Ты не такой уж и слабак, парень.

Дин сглотнул. Он слишком устал, чтобы повестись. Слишком устал, чтобы подыграть.

\- Она мне позволила, - он перевел взгляд с Руфуса на Бобби, потом на Сэма. – Может, не таким уж дерьмом она была, не знаю. Но…она вцепилась в ублюдка, удержала его внутри…позволила мне убить себя. А если б она не поддалась, - Дин отодвинул стул, опираясь на столешницу, поднялся и вскинул глаза. – Если б она не поддалась, я потерял бы Сэма.

Он поплелся к двери, чувствуя спиной взгляды и молчание.

\- Кажется, я еще не отдохнул, - бросил через плечо. – Спасибо за ужин, Бобби.

Когда он уходил, возвращаясь к своей кровати и темноте, в кухне царила тишина.

Через день Дин обнаружил, что в силах принять душ. Горячая вода жгла освобожденные от бинтов раны. Он вышел из душа, натянул боксеры и уселся на крышку унитаза. Собственное тело ощущалось развалиной, и это начало злить.

\- Ты там? – спросил из-за двери Сэм.

\- Ага.

\- Тебе…это… - брат кашлянул. – Помощь не нужна?

На кончике языка повисло сразу с полдесятка злобных ответов. «Забыл, что такое личное пространство?» «Мне не пять лет!». Но потом Дин вспомнил ладонь брата на себе, страх в его глазах, его умоляющее «Только держись».

\- Я в порядке.

\- Лады. У меня тут бинты.

Дин вздохнул. Стежки на бедре напоминали колонну карабкающихся по ноге муравьев. С предплечьем дело обстояло так же. Может, он и вернулся из Ада без шрамов, но уже начал наверстывать потерянное.

Дин вытер волосы и открыл дверь, выпуская пар и впуская Сэма. Тот вручил ему бинты и молча, не предлагая помочь, следил, как брат бинтует ногу, руку и грудь. Включив воду, Дин смотрел, как от пара запотевает стекло, а потом увидел в зеркале отражение Сэма в дверном проеме.

\- Чего?

\- Просто…хотел убедиться, что тебе ничего больше не нужно.

Дин подавил желание закатить глаза. Если уж Сэм входил в роль курицы-наседки, выйти ему было сложно. Всегда так. Он пытался засадить брата в банку и обложить ватой еще много дней после того, как Дин чувствовал, что готов вернуться в игру. Дин не винил брата за заботу, но тяжело выздоравливать, когда кто-то вечно ждет, что ты  свалишься под тяжестью обычного дня.

\- Со мной всё хорошо, Сэм, - твердо сказал он, встретив в зеркале взгляд брата. – Правда.

\- Лан, - отозвался Сэм. – Просто…

\- Я скажу, если что-то понадобится, - Дин подождал, пока брат выйдет за дверь, потом выдавил в ладонь крем для бритья и намазал лицо.

Лезвия прошлись по коже, цепляя и вытягивая волоски. От ощущения заостренного металла на лице, от звука его по жесткому волосу у Дина в животе внутренности затянулись холодным узлом.

«Сколько… Сколько времени нужно, чтобы я снова смог забыть? Чтобы это ушло в прошлое, а не продолжало происходить?»

Он попытался еще раз провести бритвой по щеке, но рука так тряслась, что держать рукоятку стало практически невозможно. Он прервался, перевел дыхание, успокоил дрожь и попытался снова. Дыхание сбилось, затрепыхалось в легких, потеряв выход. Крохотная капелька крови расплылась розовым на креме. Дин скорее услышал, как сердито всхлипнул, чем почувствовал. Он уронил бритву в раковину (вода живо омыла лезвие) и, схватившись за край стойки, опустил голову, пытаясь унять зачастившее сердцебиение и тяжелое хриплое дыхание.

Нужно непременно взять себя в руки. Непременно прекратить панику. Дин поднял голову, нашел свое мутное в запотевшем зеркале отражение и сделал прерывистый вдох.

\- Будь осторожен, ты можешь получить, что хочешь.

Дин, нахмурившись, оглянулся через плечо.

\- Клевые детки…странный, но не чужак.

Это Сэм пел. По крайней мере, насколько вообще умел петь.

Дин выглянул в щелку. Он разглядел краешек кровати и ноги брата и понял, что далеко Сэм не ушел – сидел буквально за дверью.

Пел.

Заставлял голоса умолкнуть.

Прогонял демонов.

\- Я обычный парень, - едва слышно продолжал Сэм. – Сжигаю дом.

Дин опустил глаза и слабо, тайком, улыбнулся.  Он выудил бритву, вытер зеркало ладонью и снова провел лезвием по щеке, слушая, как брат превращает воспоминания в тень.

***

Руфус уехал на следующий день. Бобби рассказал, что приятель оставался только потому, что ждал, пока поднимется на ноги Дин. Он не знал про дягиль в гараже, а касательно того, что Дин осилил существо, которое его самого едва не убило…что ж, с таким охотнику жить непросто. Позже в тот день Дин надел футболку с длинными рукавами и понял, что в состоянии зашнуровать ботинки и не хлопнуться при этом в обморок. Бобби обнаружился в кабинете за починкой венецианского окна.

\- Помочь?

\- Не, - отозвался Бобби, отошел на шаг и сдвинул кепку, чтобы поскрести лоб. – Почти готово.

\- А, тогда я вовремя, - ухмыльнулся Дин.

Бобби быстро окинул его взглядом:

\- Выглядишь почти по-человечески.

\- Благодаря тебе, - старый охотник отмахнулся, но Дин взял его за плечо. – Серьезно, мужик.

\- Ага, что ж, - Бобби приподнял бровь. – Я уже спец по вытаскиванию ваших задниц из неприятностей.

Дин улыбнулся и посмотрел на окно:

\- Ага. Да, точняк.

Они помолчали, потом Дин вздохнул и искоса глянул на Бобби:

\- Ты хороший друг, Бобби.

Тот демонстративно скривил губы, не отрывая взгляда от окна.

\- Даже больше, - исправился Дин, машинально копируя позу собеседника. – Чертовски больше. Ты…наша семья.

Бобби кашлянул и опустил глаза. Дин почувствовал, как он переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Вы, мальчики… - он снова прочистил горло, потом посмотрел в окно.

Дин видел его лицо и знал, что он хочет сказать, знал, как сложно найти слова, когда человек, которому они предназначены, смотрит прямо на тебя.

\- Вы… - он прищурился на Дина, - я от вас поседею.

Дин коротко хохотнул:

\- Если повезет.

\- Нам же сейчас не надо обниматься, правда? – спросил Бобби.

\- Обойдусь, - Дин отнял руку. – Сэм снова на улице?

Бобби кивнул:

\- Возится с «Импалой». Наверное, нахватался от тебя за все годы.

\- Много же ему времени понадобилось, - беззлобно проворчал Дин.

Он зашел на кухню за пивом и направился к выходу. Распахнув дверь, вдохнул бодрящий, без вони демонов, вечерний воздух и спустился по ступеням. Шагая к навесу, под которым Сэм припарковал машину, Дин переступил через остатки солевой линии, решительно минув место, где умерла ведьма. От тела и следа не осталось: Бобби – или Руфус, может быть – позаботился об оставшемся пепле.

Но Дин помнил. Он знал, что тело было здесь.

Сэм включил в машине проигрыватель: из динамика неслась песня «S&M » от «Металлики» с Диновой кассеты, хотя и далеко не так громко, как он сам обычно слушал.

\- Привет, - окликнул Дин.

Из-под машины донеслись поочередно удар, грохот и ругательство, а потом с лежака сполз Сэм.

\- Прости, - искренне повинился Дин.

Когда он подошел к задней части машины, Сэм потирал затылок.

\- Привет, - отозвался он. – Ты выглядишь…лучше.

Дин криво ухмыльнулся:

\- Ай, да ладно тебе. Я прям краснею, - он вручил брату бутылку. – Что там делаешь?

\- Просто…не знаю, - Сэм пожал плечами, отбросил гаечный ключ и взял пиво. – Чищу машину, запасы пополняю.

«Займи себя, двигайся», - вспомнилось Дину. Кажется, его привычки действительно передались брату.

\- В смысле… Я подумал, мы можем остаться здесь. Отдохнуть. Но потом… - Сэм взглянул на Дина. – У нас всё еще есть работа, так?

Дин кивнул и оперся бедром на багажник. Положив свободную руку на заднее стекло, он заглянул внутрь. Закрыв глаза, он мог бы вспомнить себя ребенком, который лежал на сиденье и смотрел на постоянно меняющееся небо, пока отец вез их к очередному временному дому. Он мог бы вспомнить Сэма, который играл зеленым солдатиком по краю окна и спинке сиденья. Он мог бы вспомнить Анну, распростертую на сиденье под ним – до того, как она пожертвовала человеческой жизнью, чтобы вернуть ангельскую. Он мог бы вспомнить отца и брата, которые бок о бок сидели впереди, пока сам он истекал кровью.

\- …как, мужик?

\- А? – Дин вскинул голову.

\- Может, тебе стоит вернуться и прилечь? - Сэм стоял близко, и Дин не видел, как он подошел. – Ты все еще бледноват.

\- Я в норме, - отозвался Дин, но добавил: - Лягу пораньше.

\- Ну если так, - Сэм присел на багажник, и большая машина слегка просела под его весом.

В первый раз за многие дни Дин чувствовал себя удобно в собственной коже. Он прислонился к боку машины, низкое солнце грело лицо, отражалось от хромированного бампера. Сэм развернулся, чтобы видеть его, и тихо сказал:

\- Я думал про то, что ты сказал.

Дин ждал и боялся того, что скажет брат. Боялся узнать, в чем он признался.

\- Эти дни не были лучшими в моей жизни, Дин.

Дин, нахмурившись, поднял глаза:

\- Что?

\- То, что ты видел…что показал нам Захария…в Раю. Эти дни не были лучшими.

Дин снова опустил взгляд и пожевал нижнюю губу.

_С тобой играли, Дин. Просто-напросто играли. Как и с Сэмом._

\- Я знаю, - мягко ответил он.

\- Я серьезно. В смысле, те дни были хорошими, но такими непривычными и…

\- Всё хорошо, Сэм, - Дин слышал в голосе брата борьбу и пытался предложить ему путь к отступлению.

\- Я не знал, каково тебе пришлось, - настаивал Сэм. – В смысле, после моего ухода. Я даже не думал об этом, я просто…

\- Эй, - перебил его Дин. – Всё нормально, Сэм.

\- И я знаю…я знаю, что всё…так запуталось. У нас всё так запуталось, - продолжал Сэм.

Дин ждал, что брат заговорит про веру и борьбу. Сэм всегда так делал: подталкивал, когда Дин становился слабым. Напоминал, что есть что-то, за что стоит сражаться. Но Сэм молчал и не поднимал глаз. Играла «Металлика», Дин ждал и смотрел на лицо брата.

\- Знаешь, - проговорил Сэм, - Я и вправду думал, что сгорю. Я видел. Как будто это уже произошло.

\- Я знаю, - отозвался Дин.

Он не собирался сыпать банальными утешениями, не собирался напоминать Сэму, что всё было не по-настоящему. Для Сэма это было реальностью. В достаточной степени реальностью, чтобы самому найти способ справиться с воспоминаниями.

\- Я слышал их. И её…

\- Ты о ведьме?

Сэм кивнул.

\- А еще я слышал тебя, - сказал он. – И знаешь, что забавно? Какими бы громкими они ни были, ты всегда был громче. Я слышал тебя несмотря ни на что.

Дин отвернулся.

_Ты должен поверить…в нас._

_В тебе не такая пустота, как ты думаешь._

Есть вещи, которые Сэм должен был услышать…не мольбы, не признания - правда. Единственное, он не всегда знал, в чем заключается правда, или чего ему будет стоить поделиться ею.

\- Сэм. Я не всё тебе рассказал. Но…не потому, что я тебе не доверяю, - он разглядывал пыль на ботинках. – А потому что…если я буду слишком много об этом думать, - он уставился в пустоту, - оно меня прикончит.

Сэм ничего не сказал, а Дин почувствовал, как слезы подступают к горлу и жгут глаза, но всё-таки выговорил:

 - Я бы что угодно сделал, чтобы ты был в безопасности, Сэм.

\- Я знаю.

\- Но… - Дин заморгал, всё еще таращась в никуда. – Дело в том, всё это…насчет судьбы… Мы в роли сосудов… Это…

\- Много, - закончил Сэм. – Слишком много.

\- Дьявольски много, - согласился Дин.

\- Чертовски безумно, - ломким от подступающей беспомощной истерики голосом добавил Сэм.

Дин посмотрел на брата: глаза у него были сухие, но лицо напряженное.

\- Иногда я не знаю, что делать. Иногда…я иду спать со всем этим…грузом, понимаешь? Как будто он застрял в горле и через него не продохнуть. И я засыпаю, размышляя…что будет дальше? Что мне делать дальше?

_Ты посмотришь им в лицо. Не отшатнешься и не выйдешь из строя._

\- Дальше ты проснешься, - сказал Дин с грустной улыбкой. – Встанешь и будешь сражаться.

Сэм фыркнул, машина скрипнула, а Джеймс Хэтфилд[2] уверенно сообщил, что больше ничего не важно.

\- А ты всё равно думаешь, что всё кончится паршиво, да? – спросил Сэм. – Думаешь, мы не справимся с этой битвой?

Дин устало вздохнул. Тело начало подводить, но он не собирался уходить. Еще нет.

\- Ага. Я действительно думаю, что всё закончится паршиво. И…не знаю, справимся ли мы, - он втянул воздух, подыскивая слова. – Демоны…я еще понимаю. Мы им задницы не раз надирали. Но когда…на тебя нацелился Дьявол… А меня донимают архангел и Бог? – он передернул плечами. – Не знаю, Сэм. Это серьезнее всего того, с чем мы сталкивались, - он глотнул пива. – Но это не значит, что мы сдаемся, чувак. Мы просто…учимся сражаться по-крупному, правильно?

Сэм покосился на него из-за прядей волос:

\- Ты решишь, что я слабак, если скажу, что мне страшно? В смысле…постоянно?

\- Слабак? – Дин бросил на него взгляд. – Шутишь? После того, как ты…отправил пару сотен демонов по месту прописки?

Сэм заразительно улыбнулся:

\- Да ты и сам был крут, чувак.

\- Ага, разве нет? – хохотнул Дин. – Джон МакКлейн от зависти удавится!

Они помолчали, а потом кончилась кассета.

\- Дин?

\- Да?

\- Спасибо, - тепло сказал Сэм. – Ну… Что спас мне жизнь.

Дин легонько дернул плечом:

\- Ты мой брат, Сэмми.

Он надеялся, что этих слов достаточно, чтобы выразить всё, что не получается сказать вслух.

Сэм встретился с ним взглядом: в глазах светилась улыбка, но губ не коснулась. А потом наступил вечер, и Бобби позвал их ужинать, и Сэм выключил музыку, и Дин знал, что битва не закончится: что бы ни сказал во сне отец, не бывает победы. Есть только возможность чуть меньше потерять.

Но в этот момент, на сегодняшний вечер, Дин не потерял самое-самое важное. То, что важнее всего, они не забрали.

И ради этого стоит сражаться.

 

Примечания:

**1 Аневризма** \- выпячивание стенки артерии (реже — вены) вследствие её истончения или растяжения.

 **2 Джеймс Хэтфилд** \- вокалист, гитарист, один из основателей и бессменный лидер  американской  метал-группы «Metallica».

 

КОНЕЦ

* * *

Видео и фанмикс к фику: <http://graphicinmotion.livejournal.com/28122.html>

**Author's Note:**

> К фику есть [иллюстрация](http://kanago.deviantart.com/art/Wake-Up-And-Fight-413580772).


End file.
